Innocent Green Eyes
by Whistle Mist
Summary: "Let me get this straight." Tony said. "You took Loki back as a prisoner, a healer found out he was still under some sort of mind control, they summoned someone from another realm to get rid of it and the result was going to kill Loki, so than you guys used a lot of power to turn him back into an age before he went bat-shit crazy and now that he's a kid you hide him here!"
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. **

* * *

"Thor's coming to visit?" Tony said.

"Yeah, he said that he had something to show us." Steve said trying to figure out once again how to make toast. "And he's bringing Loki."

"WHAT? Whoa, hold on, Loki? The one who brought an alien army to destroy the Earth and I nearly died to save, Loki?"

"Yes. Thor said something about not worrying, but I don't know."

"Uh, yeah, let's call Bruce down here."

"Hello my friends!" Thor said. "I have a arrived as promised and also with my brother Loki. Come on Loki, do not be shy."

A child rounded the control with shoulder black hair and green eyes, carrying a book. "I am not, Shy, Brother. You just walk much faster than I do."

"….What in hell, oh dear lord they cloned him!"

"Thor, what is this?" Black Widow said waving at the child who must have been at least elven.

"This is Loki. Um. Perhaps I should tell you what has happened. Loki, why do you not off and play?"

"Alright." Loki said and turned to leave.

"Whoa, wait, uh, no, no, no, no, you did not just send him off on his own in my tower!"

"I'll follow, him." Clint said walking but was stopped by Natasha.

"No. I will." She said and walked after the child.

* * *

Loki was aware of the woman following him. He looked at his a few seconds as he walked on a book securely wrapped his arms, before looked back ahead of him looking for a good place to sit down and read. As he came to a door he stood in front of it and waited.

She watched wondering if he knew the door wasn't going to open considering it was locked. A few seconds later he turned going down another way as she followed until he came to a glass door leading to the indoor garden park.

She noticed he seemed impressed and walked in looking around before finding a spot under a tree to settle down and opened a book. Walking towards him one hand on her gun Natasha stopped.

"What are you reading?"

"I am studying Magic." Loki answered flipping to a certain page. "Although Allfather disapproves."

"Your father. Huh. Why is that?"

"Because I do not wish to be a warrior like my brother." Loki said and touched a flower to his right and it bloomed into a full on rose. "I rather like the results of Magic anyways."

Natasha was impressed at the flower. "How old are you, Loki?"

"I'm three hundred and seventy. In Midgar I am… elven almost twelve."

"Wow. So, do you… remember anything from the last time you've been here…?"

"Pardon? This is my first time to Midgar. My Brother has been here before but I do not remember him leaving Asgard. Then again he did grow so suddenly that it shocked me when I woke from my sickness."

"Sickness?"

"They say I was attacked and I was asleep for a long time. Whatever attacked me left me too sick so I was a sleep for a year and just woke about three weeks ago. Allfather seemed concerned so Thro brought me here."

"A sleep? You were a sleep. So, you don't remember any of us?"

Loki seemed genially confused. "Have I met you before? I am truly sorry, but I do not remember you."

"That's fine… So, you like Magic, huh?"

"Yes, very much so." Loki said as he continued to read.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Tony said. "You took Loki back as a prisoner, a healer found out he was still under some sort of mind control, they summoned someone from another realm to get rid of it and the result was going to kill Loki, so than you guys used a lot of power to turn him back into an age before he went bat-shit crazy and now that he's little your Odin is afraid that Loki will repeat going back into a bag full of crazy cats so your brought him here to live with us…and when did I agree to let him stay?"

"Come now, you wouldn't abandon an innocent child." Thor said folded his arms "And stop referring him as a bag full of crazy cats."

"Innocent?!"

"Thor has a point." Steve said. "If Loki was turned back into a child than he has no idea what's been going on since. Right?"

"Yes. It was hard to explain why I am much older than him now but he's back to the way he used to be before. I just need a safe place to keep him for a while. The frost giants know of him now. I fear they might want to take him away."

"Why would they do that?" Bruce said taking off his glasses.

"I see this needs more explaining."

* * *

"What is this strange creature?" Loki asked as he was handed something.

"It's called Ice cream and it's really good to eat."

"Ice… cream?" Loki said looking at it and slowly took a small lick. "It's cold! But it is good. May I ate of it?"

"Sure, that's yours."

"I thank you,"

She watched him. This version of Loki was pure kid. There was nothing hidden behind his eyes but it was clear that he was joying the sweet treat to the fullest but try to keep composer. Just before she could say something her phone went off and she answered it walked a few steps away from the child.

After talking to SHIELD for a brief moment she hurried back to her room not noticing that Loki was trailing behind her still eating the ice cream. She paused as he came to stand next to her looking around at the things in her room and his eyes settled on picture of the Avengers.

"My Brother is in this painting." Loki walked closer to it. "It's so life like. Your painter must be the master of art in this world!" He smiled.

"Well, that's a photo. It's kind of like a painting but a little different."

Loki looked interested and picked up the frame turning it this way and that. As he did he noticed the woman packing a bad.

"Do you travel to another realm or into the Kingdom?"

"Uh, outside the… Kingdom. I'll be gone until tomorrow. Tell your Brother I said bye. Come on I'll take you back to the garden."

* * *

Tony and Clint frowned.

They both sat there at the table looking at the mini version of Loki who was now drawing in a book in the living-room. Neither one trusted the child god for a second and the other avengers had been called into to check some things out and Thor left saying he would return as soon as he could and left Loki in the care of his friends.

Nothing much happened but they didn't realize that Loki could feel their hatred roll off their auras and so he stayed silent and occupied himself with drawing, reading and a few small spells. To his surprise his magic seemed to have improved over night. Once his drawing was done with the small rabbit Loki carefully torn out the page and set it down on the table and looked at it.

Breathing in slowly Loki closed his eyes relaxing clearing his mind. He spoke the spell softy concentrating. Soon the small tugs of magic filled his veins and he focused it on the rabbit drawing and will it to move.

Holding his hands together cupping them over the picture he willed it more until a small weight pushed up into his hands and he pulled it up holding it tight as the magic settled in. when the feeling faded he opened his eyes and opened his hand to see a good size small rabbit sitting there, nose twitching and looking at him.

The eyes where blank and black, well the fur was gray like the drawing lead he had used. Smiling he glanced over at the two mortals who seemed to forgotten to be watching him and were instead arguing over something.

With a glint in his eyes Loki leaned down and whispered into the rabbit's ear before throwing it up into the air and watching with excitement as it raced towards the two knocking the one with the glowing ring on his shirt off the ground and then taking a small device from him racing around wildly.

"Hey, uh, no give back the phone you little freak animal thing!"

The rabbit raced towards another room. Tony ran after it as Clint frowned and glared over Loki before raising an arrow and waiting for the rabbit to come back and shot it clean through. The magic animal turned into a small pile of dust and in the middle of it the phone lay.

"What… the hell. Who said you can summon magic in my tower?" Tony said angrily picking up the phone. "Why don't you just make yourself disappear? Go back to your little home."

"I will return once my Brother fetches me." Loki said folding his arms frowning. "And when he do return I will make another rabbit to show Allfather and my mother."

Tony looked at the phone and cursed. It was cracked and the file he had been downloading from SHEILD was corrupted. Frowning h tried to restart the download but it was too late. They must already know what he was up to and no doubt Fury would be there soon.

"Well, if you're making a gift for your father than make for Laufey than, you little Frost Giant."

"Sir, Nick Fury is here." Jarvis said.

"Damn." Tony said leaving with Clint not realizing the words he had just relived to the child.

Standing there Loki just watched as they left feeling unsure about the words and then slowly walked over to the window where he could see his reflection and placed his hands on them and concentrated and let out a frightened cry as ice formed on the window.

Falling to the floor Loki stared frightened as his green eyes had turned red for a horrifying minute before turning back into the green ones he knew all his life. Jumping up he grabbed his book slipping the drawing one into it and took off the window halls looking for a way out as if a monster was chasing him.

Somehow he found his way to a room and hid under the bed shaking. No one on Asgard could do that… no the only ones that he knew could do that and that was the frost giants and they were… he was…

_"…A monster…"_

* * *

**Reviews are very welcoming and very encouraging ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Steve walked back to the tower after following a lead that turned out to be nothing. Sighing he looked around. It still awed him that it was the same New York from the 1940s. Looking at the front of the tower entrance and noticed someone, someone small and looking distressed hurrying out of the tower, and running fast.

Looking at the tower for a second Steve took off after the small child knowing that he would be lost soon and it didn't take much effort to follow him but it was still dangerous if Loki was lost and he was pretty such Thor wouldn't be too happy about it.

Loki was running as fast as he could and stopped in a park looking confused before running on and ended up running into a person sending him to the gourd with a yelp.

"Watch it kid!"

"Hey!" Steve said catching up and picking up Loki. "It was an accident. Come on, Loki, let's go."

Loki complied breathing unsteadily now that he realized he was lost in this world. "I thank you. Will you help me get home?"

"Sure." Steve said leading him off back towards the tower.

"No! Not there! I need to go back home with… with…"

"With Thor?"

"No… back to the Bifrost… where I belong."

Steve paused. "Bifrost?" He said confused. As far as he knew Thor had kept that secret and had also told them that Loki didn't know and that they shouldn't mention it so why did he mention the Bifrost?

"Yes… it what I…" Loki went quite looking ashamed.

Stave picked Loki up higher holding him on his arm. "Come on let's get you something to eat and you can tell me what happened."

* * *

Tony walked into the living room with Clint, Natasha and Bruce and hand a tray in his hands. "Okay, mini god here's your lunch- where is he?"

"You lost him?" Natasha said looking around.

"Well, he was right here about an hour or so ago."

"An hour ago?" Bruce said nervously. "Then where is he…?"

"I don't know, he was there and I was here, he sent a little ink bunny after me and Clint shot it and I said… shit."

"You told him he was a Frost Giant." Clint said in shock now realizing this fact.

"What?!" Nat said. "That's the one thing Thor asked us not to talk about it and not even three hours later you spit it out just like that?!"

"Uh, this might not be good So I'm going to my lab and locking myself in there."

"Tony, we need to find Loki before Thor finds out you lost him."

"I didn't lose him!"

"You told him what he was and than left and now he's gone. If we're lucky he might not have figured it out. He might just be up to causing a little trouble since he is the God of Mischief and lies. However I think we all know how attached Thor is to his little brother no matter what has happened…" Bruce looked out a window. "And there's Thor. I'm going to my room…"

"Oh shit! Bruce come back I need you!" Tony called but it was too late.

The God of Thunder walked in from the glass door that lead to the outside of the tower on the top floor and into the living space carrying a large bag.

"My friends, I have returned. It seems that my Father is keeping the giants on a chase and until time it is safe Loki and I shall remain here. I have brought some of my brother belongings. I thought it would keep him busy and with all the things to show him than he shall not feel home sick."

No one said a word.

"Where is my brother?"

Before anyone could say a word the door opened and in walked Steve and Loki. Steve was explaining cars to Loki who was busy eating an pear and stepping out. when he saw Thor he called out his name and hurried over to him and Thor picked him up and through him up into the air before catching him and the two left to Thor's room as Loki hurriedly telling his older brother about a place called 'Ballpark'.

"Thank god." Tony said sighing. "I'm saved."

"Tony." Steve said looking at the genius. "I found Loki leaving the tower and went after him. Tony what were you thinking? If I hadn't calmed hism down and distracted him he might have figured it out. I can't believe you told him that."

"Hey, that thing is evil-"

"That thing is a little child. One that has no idea why he was thrown out of time. I can relate. He just wants to go home and be with his family."

No one said a word but Clint easiy snuck out but Natasha sighed and rubbed the side of her head before looking as Thor came back out dressed in normal clothing well Loki was dressed in what might have been the normal children's clothing on Asgard.

"Uh, I'll take Loki shopping for clothes." She said. "He can't walk around like that."

Thor looked at her and than at Loki. "Very well. As for now… Brother it is time for your to retire to your room for the night."

"Alright. I bid thee all a well night's sleep."

* * *

Natasha looked at the clothes and frowned. She had no idea what clothes to get Loki. She had explain to him what they were doing at the store but when she picked up a few things she realized that she didn't know what sixe the child could possibly be.

"What size do you wear?"

"The seamstress back home knows of that."

"Alright. Try some on until they fit." She said handed him about four clothes and he stood there looking at them for a second before looking at her. "What?"

"Who will dress me?"

"What? You, uh, you never dressed yourself?" She said surprised.

"I try to but the chamber maids always stop me. That say I am not allowed until Allfather says so."

Frowning a little she tried to figure out why but left it alone. "Well it's pretty easy. Go and try to get it on and we'll go from there. Look the changing rooms are there."

Almost twenty minutes later Nat walked over and saw that all the dressing rooms were empty. Looking around she quickly combed the store and ended up at the girls section where Loki was standing in complete amazement at a green dress the boy clothes in a pile next to him as he held the hem of the dress gently in his left hand.

"Loki? You okay there?"

"This is the most beautiful green color I have ever seen in my lifetime," Loki gasped out softly.

"Don't they have green on Asgard?"

"Yes, but this is simply beautiful." Loki pulled the dress off the rack and turned it this way and that way taking great care. "I've never seen this kind fashion before on the maidens at home… can I try this on?"

"Well, that's for girls and you're a boy."

"Yes, I am aware but it's so beautiful."

"Yes, but you're not getting it."

Without a word Loki took the dress and took and places it into the carry basket. "I wish to buy it."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"I want it!"

"You're not getting it! Now put it back so we can shop and leave!"

"I want this dress and I shall obtain it!"

"Listen kid, the answer is no."

Natasha said no.

* * *

Thor said yes.

Not even an hour later Loki was back at the Stark hour with the green dress that was not only wasn't for a boy but two sizes too big.

"Seriously. Thor." Tony said hiding his face. "What is your brother going to do with that dress?"

The rest of the Avengers looked at the god since they were all eating at the table including Loki who was carefully tasting the food and a few things he ate and the rest he pushed to one side of the plate but looked confused when they asked.

"Wear it. Is that not what a garment is for also on Midgar?"

"Yeah, I get that. I'm saying that dresses are for girls and not for boys and I'm pretty sure Loki is a boy. you are a boy right kid?"

"Yes, of course I am." Loki said.

"Then why are you so obsessed with that dress?"

"I love it. It is very beautiful."

"And how are you going to wear it when it's too big."

"Fear not man of metal, Loki has already resized it to fit him." Thor said proudly.

"That's not the issue! Girls wear dresses and not boys. Simple as that." Tony said poking Loki with his fork and received a harsh shoved from Thor. "Hey!"

"Do not poke my brother!"

Loki looked thoughtful. "So, if I am female it is alright?"

Steve, who had been uncomfortable with the talk being from the 1940s, finally said something. "Yeah."

"Alright." Loki said calmly and started whispering something.

"Whoa! What's he doing?!" Tony yelled from his place on the floor.

The others all got up and moved away as Loki's body started to glow slowly picking up. Thor stayed where he was as if knowing what was happening. Soon bright blue glowing light wrapped around Loki as he continued his spell. The shape of him was there but suddenly the short wavy hair grew at good seven inches and the body shape changed slightly and then the light dimmed and there sat…

A female fore of Loki.

"WHAT?!" most of them yelled.

"I used a spell to turn into female. Now it is alright for me to wear such a garment."

Thor took a bite out of his pop tart not understanding why he's friends where so shocked.

* * *

**I heard Loki is a shapeshifter and that he's been in a woman's form before. **


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later the dress was left on the floor and Loki was back to being a boy. Tony ignored him for the most part as he went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Tipping the coffee mug over Tony waited and realized that nothing was coming out. Looking into the pot he saw there was coffee in there and he moved the mug around and it swished.

Shaking his head he tried it again but once again nothing came out. "The hell?"

Under the table green eyes peeked out and the small prince muttered more words as the man shook the coffee mug and the liquid came splashing out onto the floor. Yelping as the hot substance landed on his foot Tony cussed and then noticed the child.

"You!"

Loki bolted out of the room as Tony came after him.

When Tony rounded the corner he jumped at Loki and fell right through him. A clone!

Laughing Loki hurried to hide before the man could get up. He was feeling oddly mischievous today, almost as if he was missing it so that it just came back. Hiding under the couch he waited a little while until the angry man left to clear up before crawling out and heading back to the kitchen and opening the cold box witch held food.

Taking out a few things he examined them and found butter. It was a stick of one that he took out and set everything back and opened it and started to spread some on the floor. As he did someone else came into the kitchen and noticed him.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked watching. "Loki?"

"Shh, I'm buttering the floor."

"What? What for?"

Standing Loki grabbed Steve's hand and took him to the side of the kitchen to hide. "Watch and see…"

Soon Thor came in and before Steve could even shout a warning Thor slipped falling to the ground yelling and Loki shot off running laughing as he did so. Sighing Steve walked over to Thor helping him up.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I am well, just surprised. What is this?"

"Butter. Loki thought it would be funny."

Now up Thor folded his arms. "It seems his mischief is back."

"No kidding. You should find him before he causes-"

"YOU LITTLE ROTTEN BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

They turned to see Loki running for his life as Clint chases him dressed in only a towel and his blond hair now a bright pink. Loki was cornered by the glass door and Clint made a leap for him but Loki vanished and he banged into the now shatter proof glass bouncing off of it.

"Damn it!"

Thor looked up at the fridge where Loki sat on top and was giggling madly.

* * *

"Alright, Thor you need to take your brother and find somewhere else to stay. I'm serious my tower can't take any more of his jokes! First, I haven't had a decent cup of coffee for the last week, second, he's been uses his magic to turn things into clones thus tricking us. Third, he- Loki, get down from there!"

The team tuned to see Loki, who seemed to think it was a great idea to hang upside down on the rail outside of the tower, laughing and swinging back and forth. Thor rushed outside when just before he got there Loki slipped off the bar and went down screaming.

The who team let out a shocked yell and rushed over and Thor jumped down to rescues the other. A few seconds later he came back up with Loki who vanished. Looking shocked Thor looked around and the Avengers looked shocked until JRVIS spoke.

"_Sir, it seems your mini guest is leaving outside and down the street."_

* * *

Loki hurried to a nearby store and peeked in. They seemed to be enjoying some kind of treat. Walking in he walked up to see just what they were having. As he looked at all the different flavors he picked one that was a green color and the lady scooped it up and placed it into a cone handing it to him and asking for money. Taking out a gold coin from his bag he handed it to her and she seemed shocked but fine with it as he walked out enjoying the cream of ice.

Walking a little further out but mapping out where the tower was he continued on his way and saw some kids his age. Watching them for a few minutes Loki looked around for s place to sit. Finding one on a bench Loki was done with his ice cream. As much as he wanted to play he wasn't sure.

These were Midgardian children.

After fidgeting for a while, chewing on his lower lip Loki walked over to the plat area and slowly climbed on the slide and sat down blinking. He wasn't really sure what to do so he hopped off and watched at the other kids did so. Climbing up the right way up slowly watching as kids went down the slide.

A few minutes passed by before Loki sat down on the top and took a breath before pushing off feeling the rush and excitement was over too soon. Slowly smiling Loki jumped up racing back to the top to try it again.

Loki had no idea how many times he went down when he was suddenly scooped up. Gasping he looked up to see an angry man/Tony looking like he was going to kill him.

"As much as I would like to spank the hell out of you right now, I can't. Because it's against the law now but oh you have no idea how much I want to! Now we're going to go back to the tower and- What are you doing?"

Loki had sucked in a lot of air and was holding his breath for a few seconds before…

"_THOR…!" _

The clouds darkened and lighting clashed angrily. Tony knew many things, but he knew for a fact Thor had an unusual obsession of helping his little brother no matter what so now that said evil little villain was now small and slightly less evil meant Thor most likely before even more protective.

Within seconds of Loki screaming out for Thor the clouds darkened and thunder and lightning clashed and soon here came the God of Thunder and he landed and right away Loki reached out to him and Thor scooped him up.

"What have you done man of metal?!"

"Whoa, Shakespeare, I only picked him up!" Tony said holding his hands up. "Remember he took off."

"Brother, the man of metal hurt me…" Loki said tears gleaming on his pale cheeks.

Tony's mouth hung open as it was clear the little brat was lying. "Oh, you lair!"

"HOW DARE YOU HARM A SON OF ODAIN!"

"Shit, Thor no, calm down-"

Whamp!

Tony went flying back and Thor set Loki down who giggled as Thor went after Tony and wiped the tears away. It was easy to musher up tears when you can cry on cue. Pretty much skipping off to another play thing Loki paused. There was something strange. He got on the thing and stood there looking down.

Meanwhile Thor was tossing Iron Man around and Iron man shooting Thor back and Bruce turned the corner to see the fight and paused seeing Loki trying to figure out how to work the old fashion Merry-go-round. Leaving the other two to fighting he walked up to the child and gave it small push.

"Ah!?" Loki Clung to the bar before pausing. "It moves!"

"Yeah, It's called a Merry-Go-Round." Bruce gave it a little more push. "It's a ride."

"Amazing… can it go faster?"

"Yeah. Hold on tight, okay?"

Loki gripped the bar tightly waiting and let out a light laugh his face lite up with child excitement. Bruce watched, pushing the ride every minute as Loki had fun. It was as if the other Loki, the grown up evil version, never existed.

"Are there more such games as these? Do they do the same? How long did it take to make? Is this the only one?" Loki asked leaning back holding on to the bar.

"Well, yes they are more. Some are different. As for how long, I don't know. There are many more. Not as much as there used to be a long time ago. So, uh, Do you want to go somewhere else? I can show you around if you want."

"Should I inform my Brother?"

"How about…" Bruce looked at the two idiots whom where still flinging each other around. "I already told him."

"Alright." Loki hopped up and walked up to him. "Do we make for the stables?"

"Not really." Bruce laughed.

* * *

Bruce watched as Loki looked around in awe inside the large inside store. Eyes darting this way and that to see everything and the people and sounds, the interesting smell of foods the many places there. As they walked on with the friend of his Brother or as he asked to be called, Bruce, they ended up in clothing store.

"Alright, you like green, right?"

"Yes. It is the loveliest color I have even come across." Loki smiled.

"I thought so. Let's pick out some clothes shall we?"

"Can I get some dresses as well? As long as I shift into a female?"

"Sure. This store is filled with all kinds of clothes. I hope you don't mind Midgardians clothes."

A short while later Bruce was handing Loki some clothes he thought he would like. He noticed that Loki liked Emerald Green that was the closest to his eye color, so he made sure to get clothes closer to the eye color. Bruce ended up helping Loki slip on a green hoodie which seemed to match the other.

Another thing he noticed was how Loki's hair seemed to be shorter, more soft, a little fluffed, rather than slicked back like when he was older. After promising to buy the hoodie since he had more than enough money working for Tony, he offered Loki a few more clothes which he tried on.

Going to the shoes he saw an small evening dress that was green with a layer of see-through lace of black roses. Picking it up he checked the size and bought it as to surprise Loki. Going back to the changing room he saw Loki had picked out a few clothes on his own and had two piles of what he wanted and what he didn't want.

Going to the front they paid before walking out with the bags. Bruce heard his phone ringing and answered it and getting yelled out by Tony. As he was distracted Loki saw someone standing off and was looking at him. For a second he though she looked like someone he knew before it clicked.

Walking over to her he planned on saying hi when she suddenly gripped his shoulder harshly and pulled causing him to cry out in pain. Bruce turned in time to see someone yanking Loki towards a door and he took a few steps before someone else grabbed the woman's wrist and she was forced to let go.

"Sif. What are you doing here?" Thor growled.

* * *

**Thank you all! You guys really encurage me to keep writing! I'm glad you find this story cute! 8D **


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce jogged over and took Loki from Thor who looked a little angry but let it go. Bruce picked up Loki and carried him since he was small despite his human age. The small arms held onto him but Loki groaned in pain.

"What is it?"

"My shoulder… it hurts where she grabbed me."

Settling him down, Bruce pulled the shirt over carefully and looked. There was heavy brusing. Sif must have used all her strength when dragging him along. Bruce carefully checked to see if the bone was broken but thankfully not.

"Do not worry for I can heal. It will only take a day. I wonder why Lady Sif did this?"

"I think she is a little angry."

In the background Thor and Sif continued to argue and Bruce looked back at Loki who was leaning over to see still holding his other arm to ease the pain. Taking out his phone he called Steve. Maybe he could come to end to the argument.

Taking Picking up Loki and having a little trouble with the bags he took him back to the car and put the bags in the trunk. Unlike the others Bruce kept a hold of Loki's hand. He figured that Loki was easily distracted and often took off when the chances arrived.

Pushing the button to close the trunk he looked at Loki who was watching the mall in confusion. Looking up he saw what the child as looking at. Inside the mall some kids were riding on machine animals that had been there for fun. You pay a fee, pick out one and ride around on it in the mall. Parents could ride on with them or follow.

"Do you want to ride on them?"

"No- Yes."

Smiling Bruce took his hand but then looked at the shoulder. Sure enough it was healing. "Maybe once your arm is healed?"

"…It does not hurt as much. May I at least go see it?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's check it out. How about we get a cold pack on that shoulder first?"

"A what?"

* * *

Steve jogged up to the two Asgardians who were yelling. "Hey! Come on, let's take this somewhere else."

Frowning Thor nodded. "Right. It is unwise to continue here among the mortals."

They all found a place to talk and Steve crossed his arms. "Now what's this all about?"

"Sif was causing harm to my Brother." Thor growled out.

"I was to take him to the Allfather!" She snapped angrily.

"For what reason? Loki is in my care and Father has no right to take him form me!"

"Odin says that the Liesmith is to return and be locked away with the other relics, where he belongs!"

"How dare you!"

"If you do not believe me then ask the AllFather himself, but I will bring that evil being back with me!"

Thor stepped forward and Sif shrank until her back hit the wall and he was towering above her. "You will leave my Brother be and go back to Asgard."

"Make me."

"So be it!" Thor grabbed her much like she had had Loki and looked up. "Open the portal!"

Steve backed away as the light shined and soon they were gone. Steve sighed and walked out of the space hoping no one saw. Walking down the hall he paused as he passed a court and back tracked a few steps.

"Hi, Steve." Bruce said. "How did the talk go?"

"Not sure yet…" Steve raised an eyebrow and watched as Loki was griping the animals head excitedly as Bruce drove it around sitting behind him. "Uh, what's this?"

"I'm just taking Loki around for a ride."

"This so much fun! Steve so you see? It is not alive but it moves as if it was!" Loki said excitedly and shaking slightly with joy.

"Yeah, looks like fun. Steve walked beside them as they rode along. "So, Loki, you seemed to be staying out of trouble here."

"Yes, there is so much fun things to do here! Can this go faster?"

"A little." Bruce turned the speed up and it went a little faster but not much but it was thrilling to Loki.

"I wonder…" Steve said looking at Loki. "Maybe… there's nothing at the tower who him to do. I mean, he is a little kid."

"That could be it." Bruce said and stopped the animal. "Loki, can you go and get us a drink. Here's some money. Do you remember how I told you how to buy a bottle of water?"

"Yes. I shall return soon." Loki hopped off hurrying into the store they had stopped in front of.

"I think your right, Steve. There's nothing for him to do at home and he's restless, bored and has too much energy. I think he needs to enjoy more of a normal childhood. Most of the things he's done an what he's talking about is mostly nothing but rules and being told to sit and be quite."

"I'll ask Tony is there's anything he can do."

"Say no more Capsicle, I'm ordering toys as we speak."

Tony rode by them on a toy lion and both Bruce and Steve wondered just how long the genius had been there.

* * *

"Well, he looks exhausted." Natasha said.

Steve was carrying a sleeping Loki who was using Steve's shoulder as a pillow, arms loosely holding on as the man walked him to Thor's room. Pulling back the sheets he carefully laid Loki down who hummed softly rolling over on his side curling up.

Carefully taking his shoes, Steve set them aside and pulled the blankets up and tucking him in. Standing back he looked at him. How did someone so full of life, sweet and innocent end up… like that? Walking over to the door he turned off the light and closed the door softly walking back to the living area.

Sitting on the couch Steve looked at Natasha who was reading a book. "Where's Clint?"

"Out somewhere." She looked at him. "What's with Loki?"

"He's tired. He just needs space to be a kid. Although Thor went to talk to their dad and- Hey, Bruce. Where are you going?"

"Gonna put this cooling pack on Loki's shoulder. Be right back."

"Alright." Steve sat back and was quite for a few minutes before looking back at her. "You wouldn't happen to know what a 'Margolgon' is do you?"

"…I rather not know."

* * *

_It was cold. Freezing. Dark. There was blurred yelling almost as if they were under water. The screaming noises. Someone came into view talking to him. They were moving fast. Someone telling him to be quite, to not make a sound, to just sleep… it scared him. _

Loki frowned in his sleep rolling over moaning in fear.

_The yelling stop. Nothing could be heard for only a moment when sounds came from his left but he couldn't lift his head or turn it. So he cried, wailed for anyone to comfort him. The need was great for mother. Someone picked him up, talked to him and suddenly warmth. But this was not the one who birth him. No, it was different. _

Tossing in his sleep, Loki groaned as more memories came.

_There was a mirror. Loki could see himself in it. Then there was his Father and Mother. They were talking in the background in mirror. He remembered this. This was his Frigga, his mother's room. Yes, there was going to be a celebration. Thor came running his talking about something and ran up to Loki and asked him why he was looking into the mirror. _

"_Brother?"_

"_Yes, Loki?"_

"_Why do Father, Mother, and you have blonde hair and blue eyes well I do not?"_

Rolling onto his side whining.

_Looking back into the mirror Loki blinked as it was black. Looking back he saw the room was empty. Calling out for his family Loki heard something. Looking back he saw himself smiling at him and placing his hands on the mirror. Slowly Loki placed his own hands there as they matched and looked up and he saw himself. Blue skin, red eyes, a Jotun._

"_This is who you are!"_

Steve jolted out of bed hearing the terrified screaming that sounded and heard it going down the hall meaning that the one screaming was running in the hall. Running to the door Steve barely caught a glimpse Loki rounded the corner still screaming in terror. Soon Bruce rushed out of his room followed by Tony who was holding a wine bottle.

"What the hell?" Tony said. "What happened?!"

Not saying anything the three of them took off after him with Natasha joining them. They chased him and to their shock it was hard to keep up with the child running on pure instinct to run from whatever was chasing him. When they entered the common room there was no sign of him.

"Loki…?" Bruce called out softly.

No one answered. They looked, and looked before Tony took off to his room and told JARVIS to so a scan to see where Loki was. It took a few moments before the IA found him.

"_Sir, he is hiding under Guest Room #12's bathroom sink."_

"Thank you, Jarvis. Hey, Cap, found him."

"Right."

They all headed to the guest bedroom. Inside the only sign someone had been in the room was the over turned lamp on the floor. Walking to the bathroom Steve tried the knob but it was locked. Pressing his ear up to the door he heard small sniffling. Knocking softly he waited but Loki didn't open the door.

"Loki. Loki are you alright?"

There was a long pause. "Leave me be…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve continued. "Loki, open the door, please."

"I do not wish too." The muffled voice said.

"Move, Cap, I got this. Jarvis, open the door."

There was a click and then another click showing that Loki had re-locked it. This went on for a good minute until they heard the booming steps of Thor, the Thunder God entering the room. He looked at the door for a second.

"What has happened? Jarvis said everyone was in here."

"Loki locked himself in there and won't come out. He had a nightmare." Bruce said. "We can't get him to come out."

Stepping forward Thor reached for the handle and jiggled it a bit and when there was another locking sound he broke it. Tony whined as Thor pushed the door all the way opened and walked in looking around for his brother.

When he heard sniffling coming from under the sink he leaned down and opened it seeing his brother facing away from him, legs pulled up to his chest and face hidden. Thor moved in as much as he could and tried to pull him out but the child moved as far into the corner as he possibly could.

"Brother… what is wrong?"

"I'm not.."

Everyone tensed.

"…I'm not well… I do not feel well…" Loki's voice sounded a little uneven. "Leave me be, please…"

"Not when you are unwell. Doth something hurt you?"

Loki made no movement at all before uncurling himself suddenly and leaping into Thor's arms hiding his face. Shocked Thor held him smiling. It was an amazing feeling to have his brother back. Before everything came crashing down, destroying what they had.

Then something happened. Loki was talking softly in an old native language that the others did understand. Thor replied seeming shocked at what ever Loki said. Then Loki asked a question and talked for a few moments as if explaining. Thor tensed seeming angrily and Thor asked something trying to control his anger.

Loki replied and just as he ended his sentence with the name of person. "Tony Stark."

"Whoa, what about me?"

Thor asked something and Loki nodded and said in plain English. "He said I was a frost giant… it is not true?"

"Oh shit!" Tony turned and took off as fast as he could.

"MAN OF IRON!" Thor roared and gave chase.

Steve managed to hold Thor back for a minute giving Tony a chance to get his suit on and fast or deal with a very angry Norse God. The booming strides could be heard down the halls and a crashing sound as Thor had his hammer come to him.

"I'll go settle this." Steve sighed.

"I'll go with you," Bruce said and looked back at Loki who was just standing there looking confused looking at where the battle was happening outside the window. "Natasha, will you take Loki back to his room?"

"Yeah." She took the others hand but Loki didn't move. "Come on, Loki let's go."

Steve and Bruce left running, but it was as if Loki hadn't heard Natasha. She frowned and looked out just in time to see Thor hit Tony with the hammer and send him flying and Tony came back shooting at him causing more anger. Looking at Loki she saw his eyes droop a little. She frowned feeling something in her gut.

"…Loki. Loki, are you alright?" She put her hand on his shoulder and he jolted.

"Yes?!"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh… yes, of course. My head is just spinning. I feel like… like I've seen them fighting before."

"Where?" She asked standing up a little.

"I do not know. I think it was a few days ago and about a…. 'Wii'"

Cracking a small smile she ruffled his hair. "Come on let's get you to bed."

"Can I get something to eat? I'm hungry now."

"Sure. Come on,"

* * *

"Seriously, Bruce?! You didn't have to Hulk out on us! I could have died!"

"I said I was sorry, Tony! The other guy didn't see you when he threw the car."

"Enough! Let's get inside, change, sleep and get rested for tomorrow." Steve ordered.

"Yes, Mother."

"Can it Stark and go to bed. Now."

"But Mommy, I can go to bed without a bedtime story."

"STARK…"

There was a pause when they heard soft singing coming from the living area. They all looked around in confusion but Thor seemed to recognize it and took off heading for the music and they all did too, Tony a few seconds later as the suit had to be taken off.

The voice was soothing, kind and full of heart about the tale in the song and the music matched it perfectly. They got to the living-room area where Nat and Clint were both relaxing on a chair and by relaxing it looked like they were in a trance at the song and Thor had taken a seat on the large arm chair and was listening to the song as Loki sang and played the strange instrument.

"_Our Hero, our Hero claims a warrior's heart  
I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes  
With a voice wielding power of ancient Nord Art  
Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes" _

Slowly Natasha fell asleep with Clint not far behind, their heads resting on the couch they were on.

"_It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes  
Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes  
For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows  
You'll know, you'll know Dragonborn's come."_

Thor was the next to have his eyes grow sleepy. He sat up straighter to keep a wake listening and watching as his brother sang the song. However is wasn't to be as he soon closed his eyes. On the other side Tony watched as Bruce and Steve took a seat as well. Bruce stifled a yawn but then leaned down on the large enough couch falling asleep as well.

"_A battle, a battle, Brought on Dragonwing  
Not far, not far , the Dragonborn come  
And all will be measured both cowered and King  
I know, I know, the Dragonborn come."_

Steve was slumping slightly on the arm of the couch listening but was almost a sleep. Tony had a hard time even making it to last spot on the sofa before sitting down. The song was making him so tired, but not in exhausting way. It was… peaceful. That's what it felt like. A very peaceful way of going to sleep.

"_Together through snowfall and sorrow and Stride  
For now, For now, the Dragonborn comes  
Until we next meet under Sonngarda skies  
Hurrah, Hurrah, the Dragonbron comes…" _

Tony was out as were all the other Avengers deep in a peaceful sleep that none of them have had in years or some not even knowing when it was or ever been. It was almost as if all the worries, cares, problems, work, stress, pressure had been lifted, if only for a short time."

"_La, la, la, la, la, la la~la. I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn come…"_

Setting the Instrument down Loki looked around him and sighed. The song was meant to clear his mind and calm his soul down. Standing he walked over to the window and placed his hands on it looking out wondering if maybe he wasn't Frost Giant. It could be just his magic growing stronger.

A loud snoring from his brother made him look back at the sleeping adults. Really, they slept as if they were children all sprawled out like that. Frowning he left the room and grabbed any sheets he could find and pulled them back to the living area and covered most of them. in the middle of pulling a sheet over the woman with red hair, Natasha he thinks was her name, the elevator opened and a man walked out looking at him and then at the others.

"Shhh," Loki said holding up a finger to his lips. "They fell asleep during a song."

"I can see. Well, we shouldn't wake them up, right?"

"No. I think they are very tired from the day. My song should have only relaxed them."

The man stepped forward helping him cover the rest of them. "I see. So, if their really tired they sleep?"

"Only is one is forcing their body to keep going. Tis like when one's body has little rest and it catches up to you. I sing it to my brother back home when he comes back from weeks of training."

"Really now?" The man said taking the Steve's shield and setting it on the table before placing a sheet over him.

"Yes. I was going to use it to relax myself but it did not work." Loki carefully took off Bruce's glasses setting them on the table as well. "Now I do not know what to do. I cannot stay up all night."

"Well, after this why don't I read you a story? Have you ever heard of the TinderBox?"

"Tiner… box…?"

"Come on, I'll read it to you."

"Alright." Loki pushed Tony's head under a pillow since man rolled off the sofa. "Are you their friend?"

"Sort of." He held out his hand taking the small hand. "So, how do you like it here, so far?"

"It is wonderful. Mortals are so nice and fun. They have a sweet called ice cream."

"Yes. I bet you would like pudding. I'll have them brings some tomorrow. Do you know what Pudding is, yet?"

"I do not know. Is it good?"

"Yes. Is this your room."

"Yes. Oh, I am sorry… I am called Loki. MayI have you name?"

"Phil. Phil Coulson."

* * *

**Yes. Yes, Phil is alive and he's there! **

**To Quantumphysica: He is very sweet and cute. **

**To fan girl 666: Loki loves his pranks. **

**To skydancer2000: He was keeping it a secret. He didn't know if he should or shouldn't tell Thor because he did want to believe that he is one. I like the idea of him bonding with people to feel trust. I know I have errors. I need a Beta. **

**To kalhisto azula: lol Here's your update. **


	5. Chapter 5

"I did not know they had a Library. Tis amazing!" Loki exclaimed.

"I figured you would like it. Now let's see where is that the book?"

They stepped in and Phil went looking for the book as Loki trailed behind searching through the many different books, running his fingers over them and stopped to pull a few out and read the backs. However when he did his eyes couldn't make out most of the words. Had he not learned this language yet? Putting them back, disappointed, Loki hurried back other to the man who was having a hard time lifting his hand to get the book.

Phil pulled that book down and looked over it. It was the right one and he looked back at Loki who was watching him. It was odd to see the eyes of a child when he had seen the piercing blue eyes- Blue? Frowning Phil got down on one knee to be level with Loki since Loki was small for his human age and looked closely at him.

"Green eyes?" Phil said frowning slightly.

"Is that the name of the book?" Loki asked.

"No. It's called the Tinder Box. You have green eyes."

"Yes. I am the only on Asgard who has them. My Father, Mother and Brother have blue eyes."

"I see. Well, I did promise you a book." Phil stood back up with some trouble and sighed.

"Are you not well?" Loki asked watching. "Do you need the medical box?"

"No. I'm still healing form a battle."

"Do you want me to heal you?"

"Heal me?"

Loki smiled and pulled at his hand. "Come. I passed my healing magic just over a year ago and was the top of my class."

Sitting down in a chair Phil watched as Loki pulled at his jacket and shirt until he found the scared chest, and the last of the stiches. Loki ran his hands just a few inches over the skin and closed his eyes slowly focusing. Suddenly the small hands pressed against the skin eyes opened that glowed completely white with green glow at the sides and Phil gasped as he felt the wound healing fast.

It wasn't too painful but it felt strange that he held his breath and soon the glow of Loki's eyes faded and the pain left and he let out a breath. Loki wavered and nearly fell but was scooped up and he had to hold on to the person.

"Thank you for healing me." Phil said gently.

"You are welcome… I am tired… too much power…"

"It must have. You are young after all. I'll take you to your room."

"You are lucky…"

"I am? How so?"

"However hurt you… didn't mean to do it… the wound was pulled to the side missing your heart only… grazing it…"

Pausing Phil thought about it. Only for a moment before noticing that Loki had fallen asleep. Green eyes… Loki had green eyes. Nodding to himself Phil continued on his way and found Loki's room with the help of Jarvis. Laying him down he covered him and paused again before setting the book down on the night stand and leaving to go back to work but he figured he would stop by to check up on them again.

* * *

Tony was sleeping peacefully when he slowly woke to the smell of food. The radio was on low, small sounds of someone cooking could be heard, voices talking but nothing he could make out. opening his eyes he looked up at… a pillow? Who puts a pillow on someone else's face? Rubbing the side of his face he sat up noticing his fellow avengers were also waking up at the same time.

"Well, I gotta say that's the best sleep I've in a long time."

Steve nodded stretching, Bruce was putting his glances back on. Natasha got up and went straight for the kitchen with Clint right behind her. Thor stood up seeming happy.

"That song was one Loki used to sing back when we were mere children. It's rest and it heals the body."

"Well it worked. I feel great." Bruce smiled and got up as well.

"Yeah. Let's get something to eat."

Inside the kitchen Natasha had expected to see Loki trying to cook something. Not Agent Coulson flipping a pancake and Loki using his magic to stir more batter. Nor did she expect them to be talking to each other. A little wide eyed she watched until she saw Agent Hill standing off the side and she motioned for the assassins to sit down at the table where food was already set up.

Her and Clint looked at each other. Both of Fury's right hand men here? Oh yeah. They were in trouble now. After all Loki wasn't supposed to be on Earth. They slowly took their seats waiting to be asked questions when Tony and the others walked in.

"Whoa, security breach! How did you get in here- Oh god they know it'S Loki! Loki, quick vanish!"

Loki just looked at him and continued to stir the batter hands free. Tony frowned and Thor stepped forward and picked up Loki sitting him on his shoulder. The younger said nothing but did make sure to keep the spoon stirring.

Steve was the last on in and he frowned. "Coulson? Hill? What's going on?"

"SHEILD wants to know what the war criminal is doing here on Earth and not on Asgard."

No one said a word and it was clear Loki had no idea they were talking about him. Thor turned and left the room and came back only once he was sure Loki was in his room. Once returning he explained to them what has happened.

* * *

"Jarvis?"

"_Yes, Loki?"_

Loki held the book to the ceiling. "Can you teach me how to read this language? I can speak it… but cannot read it."

"_Shall I order you some learning books?"_

"Um… Yes, please. I would like that."

"_Very well, sir."_

"Jarvis?"

"_Yes, Loki?"_

"What is this book about?"

"It is about a soldier who comes back from war. On his way he meets a witch who tells him about a Tinder Box. She tell him that is was a gift from her sister and that she wants it back."

"Did she get it?"

Before the IA could answer he door opened and in stepped Thor. "Come, Brother. We leave with haste."

"Where are we going?"

"To Asgard." Thor scooped him up and looked up. "Open the portal."

Once in Asgard Thor wouldn't set Loki down until he was inside the palace. Setting the younger one don he watched as Loki excitedly rushed off heading to the Throne room as Thor followed. The doors opened and there stood the Allfather waiting for them.

"Daddy~!" Loki rushed up to him holding his arms up laughing softly.

Odin picked up Loki and hugged him tightly and lovingly. "My sweet child… My little Loki, how have you've been?"

Happily hugging back Loki started to talk about his Midgardians adventures. About his room, the Avengers, the small pranks, the fake animal rides, movies, the places he's been, the foods he had eaten and of the new discovery of the Library. Loki talked for a a good hour before Frigga came in and she whisked Loki away kissing his cheeks and hugging him tightly as if afraid to let go. Once they left the All Father turned to him with a serious face.

"They seek him. I fear we may have to find another place for you to hide Loki… I fear the leader of your friends the Avengers might be a way for them to find him."

"Then I shall hide him elsewhere."

"Loki's powers are still strong. I may have turned him into a child at the age of elven for Mortals… however I fear that might have been too old. I might have to make him younger."

"Younger? Father his body cannot take so many changes. We almost lost him when you changed him into this form."

"I know. However, we need to take the chance. I will give you a month's time to figure if he is safe there. Any longer and I will have to… to hide Loki within the Vault."

"Loki is safe with me."

"Husband, Thor," A sweet voice said and they looked at Frigga. "Come, Loki wishes for us to spend time together."

They spent hours together until it was time to leave. Frigga held tight to Loki trying to capture the memory of holding him once again before the fall of their family. Her sweet baby held tight back and kissed her on the cheek. Odin took Loki from her and walked with Thor to the bifrost. He chose walking because he wanted to hold onto his youngest son a little while longer.

Once they got to the bifrost, Odin handed over Loki who was complaining that they all held him so much that he was ready to stretch his legs. Thor held on tight to him as they traveled back to the Stark tower and as they landed they saw that clearly landing in now empty pool and five soaked Avengers and two agents who looked at them.

Loki hopped down running off into the building heading to his room to get the book he had left thee. If Phil was here maybe he could get him to explain more about it. Walking into his room he climbed onto the bed and reached for it.

"Jarvis?"

"_Yes, Loki?"_

"Are the others busy?"

"_Yes, sir. They are having a meeting. Would you like me to call your Brother?"_

"No. What can I do…?"

"_Sir, there is a drawing book and some color pencils. Shall I set them in the living room for you?"_

"Color pencils?"

"_I shall explain." _

Loki Listened as he walked to the living room. Sitting down Loki opened the book and took out the pencils and lined them up and took a few testing them out before he started to draw. As he continued to draw he felt a wave dizziness hit him for a minute.

Shaking his head Loki managed to shake it off and slowly turned the page of the book and looked at the blank page. Now feeling almost in a trance he picked up the a the yellow pencil and started to make draw out a person and used different pencils to draw more. Once the picture was done he flipped the page and drew another picture.

This one was faster but detailed. He continued to draw and draw his mind blank. Until he got to the picture where he drew a picture of the Aser Captain of the Guard. How Loki hated him. Glaring at the picture he made Loki torn it and his mind went into a trance as he drew a small child huddle in the corner on his side.

Then Loki reached for the color black and started to angrily scribble dark swirls around over the body and started to mumble but didn't realize it. Jarvis tried talking to him but he didn't hear.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it stop it, stop it, stop it," Loki continued trembling watching the picture eyes unfocused.

* * *

"So, you plan on moving out?" Steve asked.

"I do not know. I need to keep Loki safe but I don't know where to hide him. Here seems the best of places…"

"Or SHEILD." Hill said.

"No. I do not wish to have Loki there again."

"_Sir, I believe something is wrong with Loki. He seems to be in a trance."_

There was a pause before everyone ran to the living-room, Thor being the first to find Loki still rapidly talking as he was drawing, body trembling.

"Brother! What is wrong?"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it,"

"Loki. Loki, look at me."

"Stop it, stop it, stop it stop it, stop it, stop it,"

"Loki!" Thor grabbed his shoulders trying to get him to snap out of it.

Instead Loki let out a horrified scream and took off to his room slamming the door behind. Thor was going to go after him but Steve held out his arm and told him to wait. After all Thor would demand not ask so they sent Natasha and Bruce.

As Thor argued and Steve calmed him down Clint picked up the notebook and Hill took it form him flipping it over and shrugging. As she, The Hawk, and Coulson stood away from them. there was nothing but mess up little drawing in the book.

"Nothing here of value."

"Really?" Coulson said. "Let me have a look."

Coulson opened it to the last page and frowned a little. Going to the first page he slowly flipped the pages studying each and ever page. Hill watched wondering just what he saw that she had failed to see. Finally Coulson nodded to himself and closed the book.

"I see."

"See what?" Hill asked confused.

"Thor, I think you should leave Loki alone for a while."

"Why should I?"

"Because I need to talk to him. These drawings are more than what they appear to be." He handed the book to Steve. "You might want to call a child therapist. Now."

And Then Coulson let and soon Bruce and Natasha were kicked out of Loki's room.

* * *

**Loki's past is coming to light. Gonna have it be a little dark. **

**Another thing is that Loki's brothers, the frost giants, I'm thinking of having them come in soon, I wanna know your thoughts on that. **

**To skydancer2ooo: That is going to be explained in the next chapter and that an amazing because I didn't think anyone would catch it! Good job! Odin has two sides. One in which I believe he was nice to Loki for a while but I'm using both Norse and Marvel version mixed together. Odin has two sides so in later chapters you see. And Yes I hate Sif. **

**To Quantumphysica: I have a feeling he is… as he often watches Super Nanny. 8D**

**To Ynath Esrith: Oh, she was. I'm going to try for more bonding time and more pranks but first a little drama~ **

**To TheGeekNextDoor: lol I saw those animal things at the mall the other day and I was like: "I'm so seeing this happening!" I like Sweet Loki but he still loves his pranks. Tony is Tony. XD Yay Phil! And here is your update! **

**To fan girl 666: Yes he lives! I was thinking if Loki could pull all those pranks then he must know other stuff too and seemed like he would know how to sing and that is a real song, I didn't make it up. It's on youtube and it's called 'The Dragonborn. IF YOU ALL GO TO MY DEVIANT ART, THERE IS A LINK IN MY PROFLIE, CLICK THE LAST CHAPTER ON THIS STORY ON THERE AND THERE WILL BE THE LINK TO THE COVER VERSION THAT LOKI SAN GHERE. THANK YOU.**

**To XIII-Jinx-XII: Lol yes, Tony is just like that. He wants fun he gets it XD**

**To Leyley: Here's more. **

**PS: IF I GET MORE THEN TEN REVIEWS…. I SHALL WRITE A SMUT ONE-SHOT OF WHICH EVER PAIRING YOU WANT. EVEN IF IT IS A THREESOME, FOURSOME YOU PICK~ **


	6. Chapter 6

The child therapist sat at the kitchen table, a little unnerved with all the Avengers watching her with wondering eyes as she flipped through the book. She wrote a few things down before looking back at the drawing. Sitting back she looked up at them.

"Who is his brother?"

"I am." Thor said.

"Do you see this picture? This is the one that you said set him off." She pointed at the childlike drawing which the others looked at her for an explanation. "This represents your brother. He drew himself hiding in a corner. The black cloud, this scribbling means it was dark. If you look closely he also drew someone else there. Meaning someone else was in the room. However this is the end of the story. The rest of the drawings have other meanings."

"How can you be sure they're not just drawings?" Steve asked.

"Children often draw things they have seen. When they have had trauma or are abused or were they sometimes use drawings to get out how they feel. These seem to be tied with his past. He could be reliving memories that had been suppressed. When they have something their minds are trying to resurface and their body is refusing they draw or dream or even reenact it. There's this."

She held up a picture of someone and Thor grabbed it looking at it. "This is the man Guard back home."

"Well, your Brother sees him as a bad guy. Now I can't say anymore until I go over this. I however say that you keep your brother safe. For now I have to get back to my work. I will get you're a specialist to help Loki, but I warn you from the looks of these drawings it's not going to be pretty."

She collected her stuff and the book and left with Hill.

* * *

After a long time Loki came out of his room and avoided everyone. He didn't talk, eat, speak, or even look at them. He didn't eat and then fell asleep. The next day Loki woke up and it was if it never happened. He couldn't even seems to remember what had happened the previous day.

"Good morning." Loki said skipping down the steps and going to the kitchen. "Can I have pancakes?"

"Sure. Here you can have mine. I just made them." Bruce said. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, thank you. I think I shall eat this somewhere else." Loki said and turned to leave.

"Why would you need to eat somewhere else-?"

"ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tony screamed. "Help! I'm being eaten alive by bubbles!"

Every looked at the bubbles covered man and busted out laughing.

* * *

Loki hopped down each step at a time until he got to the bottom. He wandered around the tower looking for something to do. He ended up finding some books and since he couldn't read them he left them and hoped to learn fast on how to read in this language.

Walking up to the window of the Stark tower he stared out into the city. Lights lite up everywhere but there was one with blinking blue light. Frowning Loki stared more at them. something about them made him shiver.

'_He will find you.' _

Looking around Loki felt fear. Looking back out at the lights he could see blurry images and his body felt cold. Too cold. Hands on the glass he looked more at them when he had a flash of these creatures surrounded him. Holding him down, their voices mumbled, their faces frightened him but the leader, the unknown faced man came closer and demanded something.

Something, something, something, what was it?! What did he want? No! Loki wouldn't tell them. it was wrong too! He was going to die when he let go. Let go? Let go what? Why did he fall into the darkness why was he here?

They hold him fast and bring out tools… what where they doing?_ No! NO! NOO! NOOOOO…!_

* * *

"No! Stop it! No…! Ahhhhhhh! Help me! Aaaarahhhhhh…! Help me please… Thor! Brother, help me!"

The screams were loud and desperate and Loki was clawing at his hair and trashing around the floor crying in pain eyes unfocused. He rolled around the floor before sitting up and just when the Avengers ran in he began to violently hit himself with his fits on his head.

"Get out! Get out, get out, get out!" He screamed and continued to hit himself harder when his arms were grabbed and he was held.

"Loki! Loki, calm down and relax." Steve said holding the child. "Listen to us, it's going to be okay but you need to calm down."

"Ahhhhh….!"

"Brother, what is it?! Tell me so I may fix it!" Thor leaned down to eye level with him.

To their horror Loki started to bang his head on Thor's armor and they had to move apart still screaming for them to get out his head now bleeding. Tony ran out of the room and came back with rope and looked at Bruce ho nodded and they tied Loki's legs together before Bruce left and came back with a needle and pressed it to Loki's arm and soon Loki passed out.

"What have you've done?!" Thor growled.

"I gave him a sedative. It only calmed him down, Thor, I promise. We need to move him."

"He wasn't having a nightmare." Tony said as he stood and looked at his friends. "He was reliving something that happened to him. Remember what the therapist said? Loki will reenact whatever happened to him."

They looked at the passed out god who was now in his brother's arms. Thor was pulling off the ropes and looked at them. Loki started to stir suddenly and Steve grabbed him from Thor who looked shocked as Steve left.

"We had to make sure he won't hurt himself again. Thor you go back to Asgard and see if there is anything that you can find to stop this. Dr. Banner will you come and look over Loki?"

"Yes. Tony can you get me some restraints?"

"Restraints?!"

"So he won't hurt himself again." Bruce said. "I think we should move him to the lab. There are things down there that I can use to tend to his wounds and help him. Thor please see if you can find anything in Asgard about Loki's past."

"Alright. I will return as soon as I can." Thor said and turned to go outside and left in a blinding light.

* * *

Bruce carefully placed the wet cloth on Loki's head cleaning the blood away. Once that was done he was going to stich the wound up but it started to heal suddenly. Once it was closed and healed Bruce stepped away as Tony and Steve made sure to tie Loki to the bed for his own safety.

"What do you think happened?" Steve said when he was done. "Loki seemed fine and then this."

"What I wanna know is… who it is was he telling to stop. Loki kept saying get out. But he was grabbing his head as if whoever it was had been inside his head."

"He was reliving a memory. So it might be of whoever hurt him." Bruce walked over to a table and picked up another sedative and went back to Loki. "I'll give him another one since's he's not human, but I would think we should take him to see therapist. Maybe we can shed more light on Loki's past and find out just what happened to him."

"Wait a minute." Tony looked at them. "Didn't Thor say that when Loki fell into the bi-frost that he was missing for a year?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, he did say that. Then Loki turned up here-"

"Thor said that they found out about the Mind Control. They forced it out but what if there was more to it?"

"More to it? What do you mean?"

"If the Chichri had Loki for a year they could have been molding him to their will. Basically they had a whole year to keep control over Loki no matter how much he put up a fight. They might have worn him down enough and locked the mind control on him. When they tried to remove it they said it almost killed him. That means that there could still be a link there. If we can break it then Loki would be free from it."

"Hold on a second…" Tony said and turned around. "We might need Thor's help in remember Loki's past and another thing is- Bruce. BRUCE…. BRUCE WHY IS LOKI _DOING_ THAT, BRUCE?!"

They all whipped around as blood dripped out of Loki's mouth.

* * *

Frigga walked around in Loki's room checking the drawers, searching with Thor as he had told them what had happened. She pulled out a drawer and sighed when she came out empty handed. Then she paused thinking about how Loki loved to hide things.

Pulling out the drawers she checked for anything that stood out and nearly missed it at the back of the desk. There was a think line in the wall. Frowning she stood back and called Thor over to move it and once it was out of the way they found it was a small passage.

It wasn't easy to get into it. Loki must have used Magic to shape shift to get in and out of it. Thor had to get on his his stomach and crawl through the space and stood on the other side looking around. A light appeared be the hidden door as Frigga pushed it in.

Then to Thor shock and horror she came into too and he quickly helped her as she struggled to get through in her dress. Pulling her up proved to be difficult as her dress got caught and they spent a good minute trying not to rip the dress.

Once up she dusted herself off. "Thank you, Thor. Now, let us look and see what this place holds."

"Yes. I had no idea this was here."

"Nor did I."

They walked into the room and suddenly it light up with a chandler coming down and soft soothing music played as a table with instruments came to life. The books on the shelves came out and shook causing the dust to fall as a broom and mop began to clean the room up as well as wet clothes.

Everything seemed to be doing a dance until the place was sweep clean and Frigga's once dirty dress was now clean once again. Just as the last book settled back into it's rightful place did the music come to a stop and the room was silent.

"Impressive."

"What is this place?" Thor walked over to the desk and saw a book laying there.

"I think it's Loki's private study. He must have wanted his own place to stay hidden from everyone else, dear. What is that?"

"I think this is Loki's journal."

"Read it dear."

* * *

A muffled complaint came from the small boy on the medical table. They turned to see Loki awake and his eyes were focused and he looked confused. Bruce quickly walked over to him and looked at the monitories. He seemed to be stable but mentally he wasn't so sure.

"Loki, do you know what happened last night?"

Loki gave him a bored look and glanced at the gag in his mouth.

"Sorry about that. It's just that you started biting the inside of your cheeks and started bleeding. I stitched them up and I'm sure your healing. I'll take the gag off now."

Loki closed his eyes as it was unlatched and taken off. Moving his mouth he could feel the soreness and focused his magic to healing himself. Once that was done Loki spit out the stiches since they were of no use anymore.

"Dr. Banner… what am I doing here?" He asked looking around.

Raising an eyebrow Bruce walked closer to him. "You don't remember last night?"

Loki paused looking up in thought. "What is the date?"

Bruce told him.

"I thought it was Sunday." Loki said pulling at the restraints. "Was I being so horrible you chain me up?"

"It was for your own safely and for your own good. I'll let your go now."

"Thank you."

Bruce untied Loki who hopped off the bed and started to leave. "I need the restroom."

"Alright."

Bruce turned around to put the stuff away. He figured when he was done he would head up and eat lunch with the others and then get more work done. He didn't see Loki look back at him with a sort of shame and sadness in his eyes before leaving up the stairs slowly as his body lead him as if everything was a dream. Something was seeping through but he didn't know his mind was trying to remember his what he adulthood had been through and what it saw.

Touching the door frame when he was up he looked around the room. It was the same as he had woken up a few days ago. The ceiling fans were on going slowly, the tv was playing the news, Natasha was looking over some files.

He watched her for a moment still feeling the weight of a dream-like state and walked on slowly hands spread out by his side as if he would have grab onto something in case he fell. Walking towards the kitchen he paused. What did he come here for?

Loki looked around slowly his mouth slightly open. "…Natasha…?"

The Spy looked up a little startled. It's not like someone could enter the room without her knowing. She turned to see Loki standing there eyes a little waters, and he looked almost as if he was going to faint of go into another episode.

"Loki, are you alright?"

"…" Loki didn't look at her but he was looking in towards where she was. "Can I have some water?"

"Uh, sure." She stood and hurriedly got him some water. "Here Are you sure, you're okay?"

Loki hummed a yes and slowly sipped his water. After a bit he stopped staring out to nothing before looking up at her and then back at the window eyes now more focused. Slowly he set the glass on the floor and Widow raised an eyebrow as she walked Loki walked over to the window, sliding down to sit his hand flat on the rug between his knees as he closed his eyes and felt a wave overcome him.

"Loki." She said feeling the sudden change.

The voice changed to a mocking tone said and in the window reflection she could see a sneering smirk from the child.

"Yes, Black Widow?"

Frowning slightly she narrowed her eyes. "Turn around."

Just before their eyes could met a loud voom sound came along with a blinding light and Loki fell backwards and when he sat back up he shook his head and blinked in confusion. What just happened?

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Natasha said as she held out her gun and walked to the glass door seeing three strangers there.

"No." Loki said and shook his head. "Who are they?"

The three came in and the blonde announced just who they were. "Hello, we are the Warriors Three. Oh, my what a lovely fresh woman you are. My name is-"

Loki and Natasha looked at each other for a moment before the redhead smacked him with her gun knocking him unconscious and Loki bustard out laughing and stood walking over and squatting down to pat the unconscious man's head.

"Welcome to Midgard, Fandral,"

* * *

**To Quantumphysica: Yes, but to answer EVERYONE, it's not sexual abuse. **

**To EvilConcubine: Why thank you.**

**To Ynath Esrith: I have been thinking on how to enter them into this and I got an idea in the works so they shouls show up in the next chapter or two but as you said about the 'monster' thing and I believe that there's more to the story so I'm reseaching before I type it up. Odin is thinking about it because he is unsure on how to keep Loki safe. But yes, it is a bad idea but hey it happens even to kings. Yes, Phil knows of the Green Eyes but for the sake of the story I will revile it later. I hope for one too but I wwon't let it slip yet ,)**

**To Crazychick16: Thank you ,)**

**To fan girl 666: It will be todl about Sif in the next chapter but she hates Loki not matter what has happened so, she is going to play another roll in this story. lol Loki is going to be going soon. **

**To salenastarzz: OMG HI HOW ARE YOU?! I WAS SO SHCOKED TO SEE YOUR PEN NAME 8D**

**To skydancer2ooo: Yep! Little fluff there!. Yeah good thing Thor didn't know. Yet. Sif's part is going to be explained soon. Yes, poor little Loki... **

**To extraordinary geek: I shall!**

**To Kensei-Kami: And so I updated. ,) **

**To Jarjaxle : Yes he lives! HE LIVES! Yep, big brother there. lol, as for the abuse it's not sexual. and yes something is brewing out there. **

**To Shadowfey913: ;w; I try to add the small things in all the time. Thank you for noticing it has made my week.**

**Okay, I got more then ten reviews. PM after you review to tell me what smut I shoudl write of and with who. Just so we're clear it's not going to be part of this story. It will be a one shot. **

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY LIFE EVEN BETTER._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**UN-BETA VERSION. **

**Beta version coming soon. **

* * *

"The fair maiden has a harsh hand."

"It's what you get for flirting." Loki said folding his arms. "I am however rather surprised to see you here. Last I saw you it was before I left with Thor."

"Yes, about that." Fandral said still holding a cold pack against his head. "He sent us here to watch you and too give you this."

Hogun handed over a small box and Loki peered inside. "My Royal Court Clothes? Is there some event?"

"Yes." Volsagg said. "But with who we know not. Now then shall we eat?"

"You are always hungry, however you will have to ask the owner of this palace."

Natasha watched as Loki left the room. She looked back at them. "What's going on?"

Hogun could see there was no use in lying to her. "Loki is to meet with his Juton brothers. However we need to break the news to him first."

"Doth you have a Festival here?" Fandral said. "I remember that Loki was one for that when he was a child. Or is, seeing how he is now."

"I'll check."

* * *

Now dressed in his finest clothes Loki reached back to get his crown but flinched as something flashed in his mind. Groaning softly he reached for it again with it flashed again almost like a bright flicker of light. Shaking his head again he picked it up and set it on his head.

"_Brother"_

Loki looked around the room. There was no one there and that wasn't Jarvis's voice. Shaking his head he walked to the door and touched it when he cried out grabbing his head.

"_Why would you-"_

"_-so sorry, Loki!" _

"_-How could-" _There was a break in the sentence. _"-Hate you, Thor-"_

_A room. Someone standing behind Thor. Who? Who is it? WHO? I know him. Yes, yes, that person is- who? It's all blurred. Nothing is clear but a few fast moving pieces. Shouting. They… Thor and I… where shouting? My voice… I am angry… hurt?_

"_-Listen, Loki plea-"_

"_-To me! How could you-" Another broken stenace. "-to me!"_

"_-Never! Never speak to me!"_

"_-Worthless! Can you not see it in him? He's nothing but-"_

"_-My heart, Thor! –ever forgive you!"_

A knock on the door made Loki jolt up. "Yes?!"

"Are you ready to go? We are excepted back."

"Yes, I shall be out now."

Something was wrong.

* * *

Tony walked through the living room and stopped. All kinds of books, crayons, toys, a few stuffed animals that Loki had won laid all over the place. Sighing he picked up the drawing book and went through it.

Most of them where drawing of the rooms inside the tower. Places he had been to on Earth. A few of the Avengers, one with Steve frowning because he didn't know how to work his smart phone. Laughing Tony sat down to look at more of the pictures.

One had Tony and Bruce working in their lab and something that looked like dummy. It was very kidish drawings but things could be recognized. Another one showed Natasha climbing the outside of the window and Clint shooting an arrow.

Flipping to another page he raised an eyebrow at a picture of Pepper scolding him and the one that was to be his was holding his ears going 'lalalalala' at her. Laughing a bit he turned the page and jumped up so fast he fell to the floor before getting up quickly gripping the drawing book looking at the picture closely and no doubt about it.

It was the Tessract.

* * *

"What is this?" Fandral said picking up the blender. "Such a strange mug! It has blades in it!"

"It's called a blender. It makes shakes and stuff." Steve said as he watched them. "So, you guys are taking Loki back home?"

"Yes, that we are. Tis what the All Father and All Mother wish of us to do and so we shall." Volstagg said stroking his beard. "Also do you have something to eat?"

"Uh, sure." Steve walked over to the counter and pushed the button and large stand of fruit popped out. "Eat as much as you want."

"My thanks, mortal!" The god said and began to eat.

There was a loud rumble and Fandral laughed nervously and called towards the hall. "Oh, Prince Loki, I do believe the All Father grows restless!"

"Or the All Mother." Hugun said.

"I'll go check on him." Steve said.

Leaving them there Steve walked down the hall and heading towards the living room. He stopped seeing Tony deep in thought and was flipping through the book from the first page to the last page and back again in what looked like a slow panic. Frowning he noticed it was Loki's book. The one he drew in often.

"Tony, what's wrong?"

The genius turned around quickly not noticing him beforehand. "This. Loki is having patches of memories of the past. He drew a picture of the tessract, along with other things that might be his childhood. Not only that. Look at the last page."

Steve almost dropped it when the book was shoved into his hands. Frowning he looked at him and then opened the back of the book and flipped it to the last page. And his eyes grew wide.

On the page was a drawing of Loki being tied down to what looked like a stone table and blood was just pouring around others around him, clearly the aliens that had been the army that attacked Earth, they were drawn around this older version of Loki almost as if they were dancing and loughing and blue marks near the God's face what were clear to be tears, and unknown words written over and over again.

"Tony… this is…"

"They tortured him."

"_The Witch's Mother, Mary- _Oh, Hello, Steve, Tony. I am off now to Asgard." Loki said as he stopped singing as he came in.

They looked at him and back at each other before Tony stepped forward. "Well, have fun and brings us back something."

"Oh course."

The genius walked away quickly and Loki turned around just be picked up and thrown in the air and let out a shout of surprised but laughed right after as he was caught. Steve hugged him and he returned it glad to have such nice friends.

"Be safe, Loki and come back soon."

"I make no such promise for I am Loki, the God of Mischief," Loki smiled. "I might play a trick or two well I am away."

"The little God of Mischief will reign on, huh? And please stay insight of someone."

"I will try but let's be honest it's not really going to happen."

"I know. Come on, their waiting." Steve said and set Loki on his shoulders with worry in his gut.

* * *

Thor gritted his teeth and threw the book across the room in anger and Frigga covered her face as the tears spilled from her face. One hand crept to rest over her heart. She let out another sob before getting up and reaching for the book and trying to hold her tears as he hugged the poor.

"My precious son… My sweet youngest, my little Loki… I am so sorry… forgive me for I cast it aside too many a times…"

Thor gripped his Monjir tightly and growled deeply like a beast and turned to a pillar and slammed his hammer as hard as he could against showing all his rage that it shook the room the stone turned to rubble and dust. He took off in an angry stride to the training grounds. He needed to cool down.

Frigga dried her tears but they slipped out again as she made her way to Odin to show him their findings.

* * *

The King took the book and promised he would read it later. The Warriors Three entered with Loki between them and he was smiling but kept his walk calm as a Prince should and when he got to the King he got on one knee bowing respectfully to his father.

Odin nodded. "Come with me, Loki."

"Yes, Father." Loki stood and followed behind walking keeping note just how far he had to stay behind.

They walked for a while before Loki began to feel…. Sleepy? That was strange. He wasn't tired before and Loki was sure he hadn't done anything to cause his tiredness. Stifling a yawn he continued until he was walking. Shaking his head he continued on until he paused and looked back.

"Daddy?"

Odin paused and looked back. "Loki, come."

"…" Loki followed but he felt like something was following him. "Daddy… something is on my neck."

Odin turned and tensed. "Loki… what are you doing?"

Loki looked confused and then started to choke as the pressure tightened around his neck. He realized he was being choked and he gasped for air but whatever it was just squeezed harder before he fell to the ground and Odin stood over him and then air.

"Loki!"

Eyes rolling back Loki passed out and the All Father was left in shock that his son had just tried to strangle himself and had no idea it was his own hands that were around his small throat. He sent the servants to let Loki rest in his room.

* * *

Odin held the book. For a moment he waited and glanced over at his wife who was sitting on the looked sorrowful.

Opening the book he began to read.

* * *

Thor destroyed the last of the beats. He had gotten bored of the training area and had gone into the forest looking for anything to beat and kill. One after another and then once done Thor dropped his hammer and screamed out into the sky.

"What troubles you, Thor?"

Thor turned to see Fandral walking up to him looking at all the chaos that happened. "Leave me be…"

"Did something happen?"

For a second Thor said nothing but he sat on the ground and his friend joined him. There was a long time that passed before Thor looked at him.

"Did something horrible. Or rather… many things horrible…"

"What is it friend."

"Do you remember when we were young?"

* * *

Loki dreamt.

_The sun was high in the sky on the cool afternoon. It was one of the times Thor and Loki played around their Mother's Garden. The one with the maze. A fun pass time for young princes. Thor lead the small adventure with Loki quick on his heels trying to keep up._

"_Hurry, brother! This way!"_

"_Do not be haste, brother," Loki panted as he kept trying to keep up. "Brother, slow down!" _

It shifted to when they started their training.

"_Aw, look it's little Loki, what's wrong Princess? Can you not stand on your own? Doth thou need Thor?"_

_Loki panted hard his lunges burning from the training. No matter how hard he tried it was hard to keep up and each time he got a little better the others rose much higher and faster with Thor leading them into future warriors of Asgard. _

_Standing slowly he was harshly pushed back down one to the ground. "Stop, that hurts!" _

"_Oh, it hurts? I barely touched you." _

"_You have and I wish to take my leave."_

"_Really? Well go on than leave." _

_Loki frowned and slowly got up when he was pushed back down from his back landing on his stomach knocking all the air out of him. Coughing he curled up as they laughed at him before they all took off screaming. _

"_How dare you harm my Brother!" Thor roared giving chase. _

It shifted again.

_A gray hand was placed on the nape of his neck leading him to… to who? It was someone that made him shiver. His pounded. He did want to. No, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't his fault! He did do it! Thor don't! No! No!_

"No… Stop…"

Jolting out of bed Loki gasped for air and rubbed his mouth slowly. Still shaking Loki got out of his bed and shuffled to the bathroom and washed up. Shaking his head he turned around to leave the bathroom Loki paused.

Going to the closet and moved his hands apart to open the door. Looking at all the stuff in the closet Loki picked one he deemed good enough. Dressing Loki turned around and grabbed one of his spell books he had hidden away and started humming.

Going outside the door he walked down the long hallway, passed the grand hall, down the stairs and continued on. As he came to the stables he patted the horses before picking one small enough to ride and headed out looking for a certain person.

Getting to the training grounds he was fortune to see Sif. "Sif?"

She frowned at him before turning away. "Leave, beast."

Loki watched her take a few steps before speaking. "You lied."

"What?" She turned around. "Lied about what?"

Holding a few fingers to brush against his lips Loki stared at her. "You lied about your hair… that it fell out because of me."

Scoffing with a laugh. "You remember that do you Liesmith?"

"Only parts of it. My memory is still hazy."

"So, what of it?"

"I remember my lips being sewn together. Because of you."

She tensed.

Smiling a little Loki began to sing. _"The Witch's Mother Mary, did nothing take in scone," _

* * *

**To tinBrocks: Thank you ^^**

**To Shadowfey913: The Journal reading is next. I wanted to do a little more research on the Norse Gods before hand. ^^' I will take in account your idea and see what I whip up. **

**To demonblackwolf: lok I updated like right after you got to chapter five now you can read too! Thank you!**

**To crazychick16: Already sent 8D Thanks again so much and sorry about that **

**To fan girl 666: Lol I figure she wouldn't stand for it and since she can't shot him hitting him with her beloved gun would work just as well! XD**

**To salenastarzz: lol I know you from my second account. I wrote a bunch of Hetalia stories under my old pen name and I did a double take and I was like, OMG I know that person! but that is over for I have left that account never to return… But, great seeing you around! ;D**

**To kalhisto azula: Bye bye! XD**

**To MyraBrown: Loki is having issues. You will see why in the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Loki took two steps towards Sif when a voice called to him. "Loki? Brother, what are you doing here?"

Looking back at Thor in confusion he shook his head and blinked holding his head as the memories suddenly where pressed back as if they never suffered. "I do not know. I… forgot?"

Frowning Thor leaned down to pick up Loki and hold him on his arm before looking at Sif. "What is wrong?"

She looked nervous but relived. "Nothing. I must be off. Take your Liesmith and leave me be."

Thor was going to go after her but stopped noticing Loki looking at him with an a small frown. Frowning Thor turned and carried Loki back to the palace. They said nothing but Loki shocked him when he gasped and looked around.

"What is wrong, Loki?"

"I wish to return to Midgard. May we please go back?"

"In a few short hours. We still have… guests to meet. I assure you they grew restless."

They went to the palace and right before they entered Loki looked at the Bifrost. He really wanted to go back to Midgard. Watching as it grew smaller he turned back letting Thor carrying him but to be honest he wondered why they all liked to carry him all of a sudden. His legs were going to get weak soon if everyone kept this up.

Just as they got in Loki's luck changed when a messenger gave Thor a letter telling them to return to Midgard.

* * *

Steve Rodgers and Natasha Romanoff sat there in the waiting room of the office. Both undercover wearing clothing as a normal couple would. Of course they weren't. No, they were acting as Loki's parents since they had been forced to take him to a child Therapist and since SHEILD has no such person they had to deal with a very well known, and well expensive one, paid for by Tony Stark who was not too happy about it since Shield was supposed to take care of it even if it didn't put a dent in his account.

So they sat here waiting. It had been almost an hour before the door opened and Loki came out carrying a doll in one arm and using the other to rub his eyes. it seemed as if he had been crying. They stood quickly and Natasha picked him up.

"Mr & Mrs. Smith, will you come into my office for a moment?"

"Sure." Steve said.

She nodded and then the Doctor looked at Loki. "Can I talk to them for a minute? You can go play with the toys over there, okay?"

Loki nodded and got down dragging the odd doll, which looked like it was made out of a badge pillow case around. It was blank rag doll, no hair, no nothing, but Loki took it with him and sat down and started to play with the blocks.

The Doctor sat in her chair as the two Avengers sat across from her. "You said you two adopted Loki and noticed his issues and I am going to tell you that I think it's more than mere neglect. He shows signs of PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He's nervous, watches my every moment to see what I am going to do and if it's going to hurt him. I didn't get much out of him but it is the first session and I gave him a pillow doll. You two will help him make the doll look like him."

"Look like him?" Natasha- er Jane said.

"Why?" Steve- er John asked.

"I noticed that Loki likes to play with the toys when I talk to him. Therefore I am going to use play therapy. The doll represents him and with that it will help us get to the bottom of this. Also I want you two to continue giving him drawing books. That will help."

"Alright. Anything else we need to know?" Natasha asked eyeing the folder with Loki's name on it.

"Not at the moment. There's nothing that I can say is going on in his mind but we will know in due time and another thing that I want you to look out for is self-harm."

"Self-harm?" Steve frowned. "Is Loki hurting himself?"

"No. But it's not uncommon in situations like this. It's just to be on the safe side."

"Oh. Alright."

"Thank you both for coming here. I will see you next week."

They stood and shook hands with the doctor before walking out the doors and all of them stopped and the doctor raised her eyebrow looking at the blocks Loki had made. Inside the little doll was trapped with an arm reaching over for help as it was in a tight fit of the block prison.

"Keep an eye out." She whispered before smiling and tell Loki a sweet farewell.

* * *

Tony couldn't stop laughing as he watched Bruce sew together clothes for Loki's doll. He had never figured for Bruce knowing how to sew. Once they clothes where done they put it on the doll the mini clothes. The booths had been costume made at well as the hair and finally it was done.

"Oh my god it looks like him."

Laughing a little Bruce stood up with the doll. "That was the point."

Walking out of the lad they went to the kitchen where Loki was watching Phil cook some food as it amazed Loki that everything they ate had a name. The two had gotten to know each other. Tony snuck up on them and yelled. Loki yelped and fell and Phil just turned around to look at him.

"Was that really a good idea?" Phil said pulling Loki back up. "Or do you enjoy causing people to have heart attacks?"

"Oh, come on it was no fun since you did get scared." Tony pouted. "No my funs ruined."

"Here, Loki. We fixed up the doll for you."

Loki took it looking a little unnerved that it looked a lot like him but thanked them and then wandered off to find Thor to show him. However Loki's mind stopped when he saw the elevator. For a second he thought about continuing to find his brother but he also wanted to go outside.

Getting in he rode to the bottom floor and walked right out of the building.

Holding onto the doll Loki walked down the sidewalk looking for the park but he had forgotten just where is was so he tried to remember but it seemed all turned around. Frowning he walked into a shop that was pretty… pink.

"Welcome to Princess Party Palace!" The woman said. "You must be here for the Markerson's party. You have such pretty eyes little girl,"

Girl? Female? Well, alright than. Loki followed turning himself into girl to see just went on in this palace. Where was the King and Queen? Is this who ruled Midgard? He wondered. He was taken to the room and asked to pick any dress he wanted.

Walking around he picked out a green ball grown that looked a little like the one he had back in the tower but this one was not as high quality. Slipping into it easily he walked back out braiding his hair so it would look nicer now that it was long and down.

"Now that everyone is here, let us began the party!" The woman said and everyone cheered.

After a while Loki started to have fun playing these new games, tasting the food which was really good, getting 'tickets' and than they brought out a grand cake. Watching as they sang a song and one girl blew out the little fire sticks and they cheered, Loki did too but he wasn't sure why. They each got a piece of cake and he liked it a lot but ate slowly like he knew he should as where he was shocked everyone else was eating like, well, Thor.

Suddenly the door busted open. "BROTHER- UH, SISTER!"

Speaking of Thor…

Tony came running behind him out of breath and leaning on the doorway holding his chest. "I need to get back in shape.." He gasped out.

"No time for that Man of Iron. Loki, come we must be off. You have explaining to do- GAAAH!"

"Thor?!" Loki yelped as the god was shocked with a teaser.

The woman who was hosting the event glared at them. "You did not just ruin one of my girls parties."

After a while of explaining that Loki had wandered off and paying for the door Thor had broken when they had found Loki, Tony sighed and headed back to his tower with Thor and Loki in teo and he paused looking at Loki's doll. It seemed Loki had changed it's clothes too with magic to match what ever Loki was wearing or what form he was in.

When they got back to the tower Steve started to talk to Loki about 'Stranger Danger' and to 'Never run off again or else.' And so on. Loki paid attention for a while before just getting up and leaving his mind somewhere else.

* * *

[ Loki's Journal]

_Tis strange how one can favor one over the other. I do prefer my magic training more than I do my Warrior training. Among all the others I notice that I am oddly different in many ways. Despite trying my best I have yet to keep up with my class and contently am falling behind. _

_Today I have failed the test to advancing as where Thor was able to skip twice his normal class. I fear that battle may go too far in his mind. However I fear facing Father and Mother of my lack of advancing since I know that magic is a maiden's training. _

_There was a break in the page as if someone had come in and stopped Loki from writing. The next page was written years later. According to the date more than a hundred. _

_I was invited to sit with the counsel. Something is happening that I do not think I wish to be a part of. The looks they give me of discontent and then that of sudden satisfaction in not comforting. Something is a mist. They have challenged a frost giant to build a wall for Asgard but I have dread. I know not what they plan for me to do but it is frightens me and what worries me more is the fact they have told me to find a way to stop the builder. _

* * *

"JARVIS… Fix it now…"

"_I am working on it, sir." _

"Gah, it is so damn hot…"

Everyone was siting in the living-room, the A/C had broken and all of them where sitting by the window hoping for a cool breeze. The fans did little to help. It was one of the hottest days of the year and even though the A/C would be fixed in less than an hour it was still hot.

Loki was sitting in front of fan, his doll sitting the same way at his side leaning against him. The doll was dressed like him. Turned out Loki enchanted it so it's clothes would change when he did. After a while the A/C turned on.

"Finally! Jarvis, get us some ice cream sundaes, slushes, and sherbet rainbow."

"_Right away, sir." _

Thor stood up and picked up Loki who held onto the doll's hand and placed him on his shoulders. Loki put his doll on his shoulders and they walked to the kitchen following the rest. When they got there the kitchen the sweets had been all laid out and waiting. Loki was let down so he could sit on a stool as they passed the ice cream around.

By the time they had them all passed out Clint was lacking his ice cream. "Where's mine?"

They all looked around noticing that Loki was eating his. Next to him the Loki doll was also sitting next to him with Clint's ice in front of it and the mini doll have a spoon in attached to its hand. It looked like Loki hadn't even noticed but when Clint took the ice cream he started for some unknown reason without even looking the trickster just started crying as if the archer had taken his own.

"Hey, stop crying!" Clint said. "You have one."

The crying continued until Bruce pushed his ice cream in front of the doll and it stopped suddenly and Loki sniffled and dried his face before going back to eating the ice cream as if nothing had happened. The others looked at him and then back at Bruce who looked like he was deep in thought.

"Uh, guys, I need to talk to you in the other room for a second." He said.

"Sure." Steve said. "Let's go."

"Loki, I shall return shortly." Thor said patting his brother on his head before following the others.

Out in the hall Tony looked at him. "What is it?"

"Remember how they said the doll was representing Loki and Loki enchanted it so it would change when ever he changed?"

"Yes, which I admit is a little creepy." Tony said. "What's that got to do with the random crying?"

"I think he may have attached a part of himself to the doll. Thor is that possible?"

"Well, yes. Loki can put a small amount of his soul into something but it would only last a few weeks before he has to do it again. He might has placed it on the doll since it looked so much like him that he might have thought it was almost like a pet."

"So, since Clint took away the ice cream form the doll, the doll felt… 'sadness'… and Loki reacted to it because the doll 'felt' it?"

"That should not have happened…" Thor frowned and looked up. "It has never happened before."

Tony peeked back into the kitchen. Loki was done eating his ice cream and hopped off the stool before taking the doll and holding it on his hip like many of them did with Loki and walked to the table where he sat down the Loki doll sating on the couch.

Loki went to the drawing books and took to out. Setting on down in front of the doll he opened it to a black page before placing a crayon in its hand before setting up his own and began to draw. The doll just sat there like it did with the ice cream but Loki seemed content.

"He looks happy enough. If he did that only makes helping him easier." Natasha said. "That's what the said. This might make it easier."

"True. Speaking of which we have to see her tomorrow." Steve said rubbing the back of his head. "I think we're going to have to sneak the drawing books with us."

"I'll get them." Clint volunteered. "I'll sneak them out tonight and get them."

"Right. Another thing…" Steve said and looked at Thor. "Are you okay? You've been acting strange since you got back, is everything alright?"

There was a pause and everyone got concerned when Thor left the group and headed to his room as dark clouds gathered and it began to rain around the tower. The wondered what was wrong before following not noticing that Tony had stayed behind and walked back inside the living-room.

"Hey, Loki, what'ca doing?"

Green eyes looked at him with a frown and then he turned back around. "Coloring." Was the cold reply.

Pouting, Tony really couldn't say he blamed Loki for that. After all since the slip up about the Frost giant thing the kid had stayed as far as he could from him and Clint. Sitting down next to him he looked over and Loki leaned over to hide his drawing.

"Leave me be." Loki said frowning. "I do not wish to be around you."

"I know. I… I wanted to say, wow that's a lot of red. Is that me? Did you kill him in that picture?"

"No…" Loki said and looked sadly at the picture. "It's… my brother."

"Thor? But you love Thor." Tony frowned folded his arm."

"Not Thor…" Loki sniffled a little.

Looking worried Tony got a little closer. It was picture of a young boy, he was laying on the ground bleeding, he had short hair, he looked like he was bleeding from the stomach, the face was sad. There was another person by him. He recognized it as Loki crying next to the other boy, holding his hand.

"Who is it?"

"Go away. I do not wish to talk to you about it." Loki said reaching for another crayon and drawing a tree.

"Mind if I draw with you? I'll get my own book and everything."

There was almost three minutes of silence except the little noise from the crayon and the paper before Loki nodded and get the brown crayon down and picked up the green one and started to draws the leaves over the two in the pictures.

Getting up Tony grabbed a book, a few color pencils. Sitting down he started to doodle a bit not really making anything but he started to get a few ideas and started make some designs on the paper mind racing on how to this new idea come to life. He was so into the drawing that he hadn't noticed that Loki had gotten up, holding on the doll's hand and started to walk away dragging it behind him.

When Tony did look up he groaned noticing that he once again lost Thor's precious baby brother.

* * *

Odin stopped reading at the page was blank and he flipped through it frowning before realizing that it was memory spell. One where one could put their memories into the page. So he placed his hand on the page and soon everything around him changed and he was standing by wall of Asgard.

"_I do not understand!" Loki said looking completely confused at the head councilman. "Why did you tell my Father that it was my idea when it was not?!"_

"_Quite Liesmith!" The man sneered at him. "It is now in your hands alone and you shall find a way to stop the builder from finishing the wall or less you disappoint your Father?" _

_The look on Loki face was a mix of worry and fear. He never liked disappointing his father and he also looked worried. He took a deep breath and looked at the old men. _

"_What if I cannot?"_

"_Then you will be punished. After all it was all your idea."_

"_Tis not! I hath not said that this should happen for I warned of the builder horse-" _

"_You will find away or should you face the All-Father and who would be believe? Us? Or the God of Lies?" _

_Loki backed down. "…I will find a way to stop him…"_

"_You have until tomorrow." They leered at him before leaving. _

_Loki looked worried and took off running to his room where he looked to his spell books. She spent hours reading through them nervously biting at his nails, running his hands through his hair until it was no longer neat. _

_After a while he got up and hurried out the door. Odin watched as his son ran to where the wall was and then hide by a bush and started to mutter a spell and took on the form of a mare in heat. A very lovely one but Odin was not liking where this was going. He was already planning to call her counsel soon after hearing what it was their idea._

_The mare, his son, stood waiting. Just standing there not knowing quite what to do. First the mare came out slowly peeking at the Stallion before trotting over a few yards before stopping and shaking her head and turning back. _

_A horrifying notion hit Odin that made his stomach churn but he showed it not. Loki had no idea what he was doing and that could only mean that his son was innocent at the time. Soon the Stallion noticed and followed his son and at the first attempt to mount the mare Loki shot off running away as fast as he could and in the memory Odin could feel the fear and almost felt his youngest trembling in fear as he ran. _

_The Stallion gave chase trying to catch this female. Loki ran for hours and hours trying to escape form this beast. After a while he lost him. To be safe the mare ran further until there was a saw spot with a lake was. _

_Tired form running the mare stopped to drink some water and tried to use magic to change back but couldn't panicked Loki tried again, over and over to change back but to no avail. Distressed and alone Loki tried to summon all his magic but it would no heed him. _

"_Ah, I forgot to tell you." The main councilman said stepping out of the shadows said. "That gift we gave you stops you from transforming back. Think of it as our gift to you."_

_Loki neighed angrily. _

"_Oh, you don't have time to be with anger with me." The man chuckled evilly enjoying the situation. "Ah, look who it is! You lover had arrived." _

_Loki's eyes widened as the horse came into view and he started to run when the councilman. Shook his head and a woman, a sorceress came out of view and yelled out a spell and Loki went from mere back to his normal self-falling on the ground in a painful yelp. _

"_We thought maybe your first should be like this. However a beast such as that would rip you apart. So how about this instead?" _

_The wench casted a spell and the Stallion turned into a what looked like a gruff man, large in frame, hair long like the horse and Loki reached for his knives, when he suddenly flushed a deep red eyes going wide in confusion. _

"_Think of it as a gift. Come, we leave." And with that the two left._

_It didn't take a fool to know that they left Loki in a forced heat. Never having been in one before despite his Juton blood made it even more confusing. The boy shook as the heat pulled at his stomach and tried to push away the once horse off of him but let out a gasping moan as the beast kisses his neck forcing himself on him, holding the younger one down. _

_Loki cried out in pain nearly passing out when he was taken, hot tears made its way down as he tired to fight it but the body's instinct to mate, the Juton blood, made him crave for it no matter how much he fought, begged nor cried as the beast knew not his words. It would be hours later when the heat died and Loki blasted the man off him and rolled over crying. _

_Rape. _

_It was clear and simple that this happened. Odin watched as Loki curled up into himself shaking, crying loudly, not understanding fully what had happened as blood flowed down the pale thighs. _

Than everything with bright and he was sitting back on the bed he wife next to him, tired form her tears and she looked at him.

"It only worsens, My Love,"

* * *

Natasha walked with Loki on her hip down the sidewalk with Steve as they headed to the office when suddenly Loki started screaming when he saw a policeman on a horse.

* * *

**To skydancer2000: Yep. The Truth is coming through. I think I'm going ot dig deeper into the past with this and I read that Loki got caught by the horse. Forgive his name has slipped my mind… SORRY. There is more with Sif and the Warriors Three. **

**To Shadowfey913: Thank you! I did come up with an idea with for it. Most others use the reading but I thought maybe Loki would place the memories into it, and I really liked the idea! Oh she has ideas in store.**

**To MyraBrown: Thank you very much and yes it moves on! 8D**

**To fan girl 666: Thank you! ;D**

**To Jarkaxle: There another plot intended with her. Maybe I do XD**

**To tinyBrocks: ANOTHER! **

**To HappyHateDay: And so I did! 8D**

**To Guest: Here you go! 8D**

**If any of you have any ideas, I would love to hear them, I really appreciate you guys giving me feedback it really makes me happy and excited and best of all give some more ideas. Till next time! 8D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Shh, Loki, it's okay!" Steve said taking Loki from Natasha who looked unsure what to do. "Shh, it's okay! It's okay."

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts it hurts…!" Loki cried cling to him and his doll tightly. "Ahh…! Daddy…! Ahhragg…_Daddy_…!"

Natasha panicked. For the first time she didn't know what to do. He mind scrambled to figure out what she should do but nothing came to mind so she flew up the stairs to the doctor's office and banged harshly on the door as the secretary told her to stop as the door opened and the doctor came out looking a little shocked.

"Mrs. Smith? What's the matter?" She said frowning a little a the distressed woman and held her by the elbows. "You're out of breath… what happened?"

"It's Loki." She gasped for air. "We were bring him and-…" She waved he hand around. "He started screaming! Like a nightmare but, he, he won't stop screaming!"

"Alright." She said firmly her eyes calm and voice level. "Don't worry, we'll go down now and see him. Take a deep breath and calm down, it's alright."

Natasha stared at her in somewhat shock as it dawned on her. "I don't know what to do… I… don't know what to do…"

"It's alright. Come on, let's go." She took Nat by elbow and led her hurriedly down the elevator. When they got down they saw Steve in the lobby holding Loki who was crying clinging to his doll tightly still calling for the All-Father, but the doctor didn't know that .She only saw a small boy calling for John to save him.

"Mr. Smith, talking to him about the things he likes to do. Mrs. Smith what set him off?"

She shook her head. "We're not sure. He just started screaming."

"I see." She walked over to them and started to talk to Loki in a soothing voice. "Hello, Loki. Do you remember me? It's Dr. Roland."

Letting out a frustrating screaming Loki kicked his feet and was now clinging to Steve and muttering in a language they didn't understand. Then he calmed down after a while. He rubbed his eyes and than looked at them wide eyed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cry!"

"It's okay, Loki." Dr. Roland said. "It's alright to cry, we all do. Tell me, what made you upset?"

"I…" Loki frowned and looked at Steve and Natasha in confusion. "I don't know. I just got reall upset and… Hm…I do not know why I cried."

"That's alright. How about we go up to my office and we'll talk about it?"

"O-okay…"

Steve stood up with Loki and looked at Natasha. "Are you alright?"

She looked up from the spot on the floor eyes wide. "Yeah. No, I'm fine, it's just…"

"It's alright, Mrs. Smith. It's scary not knowing how to react to this kind of situation. Let's head up and we'll all sit down and talk about it."

* * *

Thor stared out the window. He had relived his brother's memories, well the ones that his Brother had placed into his journal. It seemed that the most painful memories were enchanted into the book as a way to finding some relief from them.

There was guilt he felt. So much that he didn't eat as much as he did and started to skip meals as his mind wondered how he couldn't not have seen or rather how he had been so blind. Ignoring Loki when he needed help the most and seeing just how much his brother loves him… no, the old Loki loved him… when they healed Loki's mind the grown Loki would no long hold those feelings.

How could he? Thor once thought he was the best big brother in the world and he was not. He dragged Loki around, forced him to join in on hunts, fights, how Loki would always prepare for their adventures when the others and himself did nothing but sharpen their weapons.

Shaking his head he continued to look out when Bruce stepped up next to him. "Thor? Are you alright?"

Looking at him Thor sighed. "No. I am rather sorrowful for what I have done in the past to my brother."

"I see. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, my friend. I would like to… If you do not mind?"

"Not at all. Come on, let's head to the lab."

* * *

"_The witch's mother Mary, did nothing take in scorn,"_

Steve and Natasha walked as Loki walked in front of them with his doll sitting on his shoulders. He seemed to be in a good mood now and even spun around before holding the doll around the waist and running up to a few store windows and looking into them before continuing on when they caught up.

Smiling Loki saw a toy store and his eyes lit up and she dashed into the store running around looking at everything. Running down ales he glanced back and saw them running after him.

Laughing he kept going when he felt a tug. Frowning he paused before smiling wildly and took off again this time around the store and back out. Excitedly he looked back and forth before feeling the tug and ran off down the street his doll bouncing along as he ran towards a park that had a maze but he passed it to a building that was sitting across from it.

He heard them calling him but Loki ran into the building and rushed up following the feeling as he passed by the halls and people and ended up using magic to get passed doors. Looking around he searched for the sting of magic and smiled when he saw someone by the window.

A wheel chair sat there with a woman hunched into it, her head down and tilted to the side, left hand laying uselessly in her lap, the right arm stretched out resting on the arm rest and in her hand was green cloth that she was rubbing contently with the tip of her thumb. Pulling back the magic form the doll Loki rushed to her leaving the doll alone on the floor.

Gripping the back of the chair he began to push her down the hall.

* * *

"_Father, please! It is not what you think!" _

"_You are with child, Loki! Not only with but you are not marriage! Do you know what shame this brings us? DO you know what you have done to our family?!" _

_Loki had tears in his eyes. "Father, I did not mean too!"_

"_But it has been done." Odin growled out. "How could you have let this happen? Now what do with you? All Asgard knows of this!" _

"…_A-All of Asgard? But.. I told not a soul!" _

"_It was not me! Father, the child was unplanned and it was not mine fault it was-"_

"_You disappoint me Loki."_

_The look of hurt crossed Loki's face his eyes wide as the tears continued down his face. He was shocked and stepped back holding his hand to his stomach breathing deeply trying to calm himself. The doors opened and Frigga and Thor walked in as the doors slammed behind them. _

"_Who was it?! Who ruined you?!" Thor roared not realizing the harm it caused._

"_Calm yourself, Thor!" The Queen said. "We must figure out who it was and force him to wed Loki. Loki, my sweet, give us the man's name."_

_Shaking his head Loki took a step back. "I cannot, but please listen to me, I have to tell you-"_

"_My Lord!" a guard called. "They have found him! The one who impregnated the young prince!" _

_They all rushed out but Loki followed stumbling in shock before turning to cast a spell to hide himself and now invisible he followed his family as quick as possible and since Odin could still see him in this memory he felt horrible see how terrified Loki looked as he stood by a pillar as the court room held the people who knew about Loki's pregnancy._

_Svaðilfari pulled in and he followed like a horse did, Odin saw himself frowning and asking what in all the nine realms what was the builder's horse doing there. That's when the lies came out about Loki shape shifting into a mere and letting the horse mate with him for days on end. _

_Crying without sound Loki shook his head looking desperately at his family not to believe them but the betrayal mixed with disbelief dawned on his face and he fell to his knees shaking and took off running when they all said that Loki had shamed them._

Odin closed the book as the memory faded. "Frigga…"

She looked at him and her normally even voice broke as she places a hand on his. "It gets worse my love… read on."

* * *

Bruce looked at Thor. "Didn't you guys ever let him talk about it? At all?"

"No. After he was pregnant the first time he had little faith in who he was with. I kept him with me mostly because Father asked me too but there was breaks in which I went on with other things and soon it happened again. My friend, son of Banner, we accused him of such actions that were not his fault… we said such harsh words, did such things that he did not deserve. All those punishments he went through for something it did not do and yet he stayed by my side! Not ever once did he not stay by me! By our Father, by our Mother… and the day I would have been King he told me. 'Never have doubt that I love you.' … It was the last time I saw him smile with that love. I miss my brother deeply and for a short while I thought I had him back until the memories started to seep through…"

"Seep… through? Thor, I thought you said Odin wiped Loki's memory clean."

"He did. There is nothing left… Wait."

Bruce looked at him. "Something is bringing back his memories."

Looking stunned and still a little confused on just what it meant Thor stood. "I must return to my Father at once and let him know at once!"

* * *

"You guys what?! You lost Loki?! Isn't it bad enough that I do it all that time?!" Tony groaned and leaned back against the lab chair. "Well, it can't get worse than it already is."

"Man of Iron I returned to take Loki back with me."

"And it just got worse."

* * *

Fury walked into the building.

He headed to the front desk showing his badge and continued as he now had full access. Walking up to the floor where he knew Loki could be found. The Avengers, which had A Super Solider, A Genius Billionaire, A Hulk or the best doctor in the world, two high skilled assassins, A God of Thunder, a freaking god! And yet the Avengers where running around like chickens with their heads cut off when all they had to look at the security fed.

Save the world? Simple. Watch a kid? They fail.

Rounding the corner he saw the Loki pushing a woman around in a wheelchair. She was muttering constantly. Stopping he paused. Loki was smaller. By a good seven inches and his clothes didn't fit him anymore but hung off him. He didn't seem to mind as he continued to push the woman down the hall and stopped seeing him.

"Loki. What are you doing?"

"I'm walking." Loki said his voice now that of a softer, younger. Looking him over he assumed Loki was anywhere between five and eight.

"You're taking this woman with you? That's what we call kidnapping. Now let's put her back and I'll take you back to Thor."

The woman started to mumble even faster distressed at something. Her hand that was out stretched was shaking more. Although he couldn't see her face as it was hidden by her hair Fury took her away from Loki who followed him as the spy put her back in a room where the trickster had stolen her from.

"You will leave her here and come with me."

"I can't! I already transferred some of my powers to her."

"You what?!" Fury said. "Why would you do that?"

Loki folded his arms. "Because she told me too."

"She can't even talk."

"I heard it in my mind." Loki said pointing to his head eyes wide.

"…I don't even want to know." Fury took out his phone. "Thor, get over here and get your brother."

As the spy was giving Thor instructions on where they were a loud boom happened and the building shook and everyone screamed. Loki stood up from his fall and rushed over to the woman who was muttering more than even and cupped her face although no one could see her face.

"It is alright, I won't let them hurt you anymore." He spoke softly. "It is time to leave this place now."

Fury hadn't heard this as he ran to the window to see Dr. Doom invading the city. Calling in the Avengers he turned back to Loki and told him to stay put and not to move before making ore calls and heading to see if he could get people into the building and out of trouble. Making one last call he told Coulson to retrieve Loki.

Not waiting Loki muttered a spell and his clothes changed to black slacks, boots, a green and gold tunic, gloves, and his crown formed on his body, and he gripped the wheelchair handles and started to push he down the hallway again heading to the elevators. He knew he had to get her out of here.

At least that what she told him.

She said she needed to talk to Thor. She said she needed to tell him about them. That is was life or death and that they needed to tell Thor before it was too late.

That she needed to tell her Brother to help her.

* * *

The Avengers fought against the Doom bots. Captain America swung his shield hitting two as Iron Man flew over him blasting a few more. A few feet away Black Widow was firing at one that was trying to blast into a building. Clit was shooting arrows with bombs on them at the bots, meanwhile Hulk was having fun smashing the new toys together.

Just as the bots started to lower in numbers did someone come pushing out a woman in a wheelchair toward down the street looking for Thor. The small child, now seven but with the height of a five year old was pushing it and Clint who was a block away realized it was Loki pushing the woman right into a line of Doom Bots.

"Cap, Loki's taking a disabled woman towards the bots on 5th street."

"What? I'm on it."

Running around the block Captain America saw Loki struggling to push her over the rubble. "Loki! What are you doing?!"

"I need to see Thor! I have to take her to him! Please she said I had to or something really, really bad is going to happen!"

"Loki, you need to get her out of here and hide! It's to dangerous!" He held up his shield as blast bounched off it. "Go, I'll cover you!"

Turning her around Loki just went another way headed to his brother. There was only so much time she could last and she had to tell him before it was too late. Running now trying make their way through the chaos he spotted Thor's read cape.

"Brother!" He called and pushed the chair more towards him. "Brother! Brother! Thor!"

However Thor couldn't hear him and soon the Avengers where surrounded Doom who laughed and made to leave. They gave chase and none had noticed two bots floating towards Loki who was heading towards them until Clint eyes cought it.

"Bots on Loki!"

They all turned in horror.

"Brother!" Thor yelled in shock.

Doom took his chance and escaped. They ran towards the bots and Loki came around and stood five feet in front of the woman as she continued to mutter, her hand shaking almost violently and Loki raised his foot and his fets and stomped on the ground hard.

"Move…!" He yelled and magic blasts sent the bots flying but at the same time..

The woman gasped and threw her head up at the moment of the magic and then to everyone's shock struggled out of the wheelchair and took off the robe leaving her in a green that began to turn into a long royal evening gown with gold lacing around her waist and her shoes turned form slippers to black heels, gloves formed on her hands up to her elbows, the straight black hair shined as it became wavy as a crown appeared on her head all before she ran forward stumbling slightly and grabbed Loki's hand and shot of running.

"Who is that sexy lady?" Tony said flying over head following the pair. "I'd like to get to know her better"

"Not now, Stark! We need to follow her she took Loki!"

"No need to fear my friends." Thor said "She will not harm him and look they come to us."

The woman stopped running in front of Thor looking at him out of breath. "Brother."

"Brother?!" The rest yelled not understanding.

"Thor, what's going on?"

"My brother used thier form before. This is Lady Loki. Brother, what is going on?"

"Brother." Lady Loki said her voice calm but powerful. "Listen well for I am nothing more than a separated part of myself."

Little Loki held her hand. "She's like a clone. She has a message for us."

They all stared at her and she spoke her eyes hazed out but her voice powerful. "Thanos is raising to destroy Midgard and the nine realms."

"What?! Thanos? He lives?"

"Shh, she is only a message." Little Loki said.

"I fell form the bifrost into the void. I was lost waiting to die," Lady Loki spoke not taking her eyes off Thor. "I fell into the hands the Chichari. They Held me captive and tried to force me to tell them of what I knew," Thor tensed. "But fear not Brother for none slipped by my silver tongue. They come with armies, they have not only one, but listen well for I have not much time. I managed to send this form of myself to Midgard. I left clues here and be warned Brother they have will have undone my mind, killed many, harm those which I love, however you must stop this. Bring back my other self for he will find the clues in stopping Thons. I hold all memories of which is to pass. Hail Thor King of Asgard."

With that she fell back with Thor barely managing to catch her. He held her tight knowing what it must have took to risk sending apart of yourself to Earth with a monster such as Thons near you. What made it worse is that the plan did not go as plan. It was clear that Loki had been depending on his older self not the child Loki who had his memories wiped cleaned.

He waited for the female form to vanish like all the other clones. Instead he got a shock when she suddenly opened he eyes and looked at him.

"Thor? Brother, why are you not ready for your coronation?" She frowned.

"What?" Thor said as he let her go.

She stood up and looked around confused frowning and folder her arms an eyebrow raised. "Where are we? Did you mess up one of my spells again?"

* * *

**Lady Loki has arrived! *Gasp* **

**To EvilConcubine: Thank you, I was hoping for it to be that way 8D**

**To skydancer2000: Yes, but I think since they do live for thousands of years, and Loki is different from everyone because of his blood so I thought I should reach more into that and pull out some drama. I also thought what if he hadn't been willing since in the Nose thing I read Loki had to stop and was forced to mate so I add a little twist there. Sif is pushing the line but there's a reason for it and it will come soon, I hope. Thor needs to but he normaly takes her side so I'm trying to keep it with how their friendship is but he's starting to see that light there. **

**To Sadowfey913: Yes, he saw a horse, nuuu! Odin is going to be seeing these memories as they go on and learn about the stuff that has been happening right under his nose. **

**To HappyHateDay: Yes it was and Loki could use a hug ;u;**

**To fan girl 666: Thank you! I was going to have them just read it but I thought since Loki loves his magic he could infuse the book as a way of venting. Odin is going to learn more soon as he watches. OMG, I didn't think anyone would notice that! Not many know they did have another brother. Thanks for noticng that! You made my day! **


	10. Chapter 10

The Avengers watched as Thor talked to their female version of Loki as Little Loki as they figured they might as well call him held her hand listening in until Thor seemed to notice and waved over to one of them to come get him. Natasha was the first one to walk fast enough and she picked up Loki.

"Then what happened after that?" Lady Loki said frowning.

"I told you to go on ahead and that I would meet you there. However once the connation began and the All Father was to bestow upon me.."

Turing Natasha left with little Loki on her hip and he sighed and said something about his legs growing weak or something like that. She headed back to the group and set him down as he began to play around for a bit as the two continued to talk. Almost an hour later Lady Loki nodded and said a few things before they walked back to the others.

* * *

"So, than we returned to Asgard. I took you to the All-Father and he was asking you something when the All-Mother saw your eyes. She came forth and sent for healer as your eyes were flicking from green to blue and back to again without stopping."

"What did they find?" Lady Loki asked as she listened feeling awful of the people who had died at her hand even if she was not the one who did it.

"They found that whoever was controlling that they not only had a grip on you but it was as if they had layers upon layers. That is when our Father used a powerful spell, one that he had to gather all the sorceresses for and turn you back into a child with your memories wiped clean as to get rid of it."

"Did it work?" She said looking at her boy self.

"Not really. He seems to be having memories of it on and off including form your past." Thor looked away and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"In this time do ye know of what has become of me before this?"

"Yes…" Thor voice held sorrow. "I do and please forgive me."

"Thor… Please so not mention it to me for it is still painful. Continue with the tale."

Hard as it was he continue to tell her about what had happened up to the time where little Loki found her and brought her to him.

"I see. I awoke when his magic touched me. I gave the message I was to give but than another spell I cast upon myself made me lose those memories in case Thons found out about it. And I am not a clone. I must have split myself as a way of breaking free form his hold."

"How?"

"I do not know. It must have learned it after the frost giants came into the hall of relics." She looked at him. "We shall go with your friends."

"Yes. Come."

They walked towards them and they stood as they came forward and Lady Loki explained what had happened and that she wasn't a clone but another part of Loki. Than suddenly she paused and turned to Thor with a smiled that clearly said 'Oh you're in trouble now.'

"Brother, dear?" She said sweetly.

Little Loki stood between them watching curiously. The Avengers also watched.

"Yes?"

"Are you telling me that we have been brothers for over thousands of years and yet you did not notice even once that I have not blue eyes but green?"

Thor stayed very quiet for a long time before he opened his mouth. "Uh…"

BAM! She punched him on the side of the face sending him flying to the ground and little Loki eyes were wide and looked at his female self who was frowning and she walked up to him.

"That's for being an olf!" She yelled hand on her hips. "You would think it would be obvious that my eyes are my best feature!"

"Awkward." Tony said. "And damn I have never been this sexual confused about that woman."

Little Loki looked at him and back at Lady Loki before saying. "Thor, Tony wants to bed the older female me!"

"MAN OF IRON!"

"Time to leave!"

* * *

They second they had gotten to the Tower Lady Loki laid down on the sofa and passed out. Bruce hurried to cheek her and he said that she was exhausted. Little Loki touched her hands and seemed to be listening to something before he looked at them.

"The spell on allows one of us to be walking around. If she wants to get up than I have to give up my energy for it. She says she'll wait a day or two."

"Then I shall take her to your room so she may rest." Thor said scooping her up. "I shall return in a minute."

Natasha picked up Loki holding him at arms length. "You shrank."

"I had to give up something for her to wake up. I did not know it would coast me my age."

Clint folded his arms and listened to his ear com. "The Director wants a meeting with us."

"Let's go." Steve stood and looked at Loki. "Stay with her alright?"

"Yes, I will." Loki was set down and he hurried off to his room where he planned on laying down for a while.

Then he looked down at Lady Loki and stared down at this form of his. What had happened in the future? How did the spell split them? What were these strang nightmares he had often? Sighing he used some magic to change them both into sleeping wear before laying down and hugging her around the waist. It felt better, it felt safer as his eyes closed.

Later someone came in and slipped the doll he had left under his arms.

Fury would never admit he did it though.

* * *

"_Loki, come see what we have found!" Buldar called. "Thor and I have found a hidden places among the levees"_

_The youngest came running along trying to keep up with his two older brothers, Thor and Buldar ran into the hiding spot. Loki stopped and looked into the small opening and they came back out each to take his hands and pulled him along._

"_Look Loki! It has fruits for us to eat!" Thor said pulling down some and hand them to each of the princes. They ate as they walked into small clearwing. They sat down and ate with Thor telling stories of what he learned in training. _

_Buldar joined in with his stories and than they both told Loki that when he started to train he would also have stories to tell as well. The sun became high in the sky and Thor bid them a farewell to both of them as he ran off to his training. _

"_Come on Loki let's climb the tree."_

"_I do not wish too." Loki spoke softly looked worried. "I think we should leave, brother, I fear something is going to happen."_

"_Do not fret! I am here." Loki said backing away. "I think I shall go find Mother… come with me."_

"_I am going to climb this tree. I will see you later."_

_Loki turned and left. He was almost out of the hidden spot when he stopped and noticed he had left his satchel that had his books in them. Going back he stumbled onto a gruesome sight. His brother had falling form the tree and at some point his training sword had hit a in a way that with the speed they were traveling in had stabbed clear through the boys chest with blood pouring form him._

_Letting piercing screaming Loki ran to Buldar trying to stop the bleeding but there was nothing in the others eyes for he was killed almost in an instant. Loki held his hand sobbing and screaming for help but when none came he took off running to the castle's garden, their Mother's garden. _

_Still screaming Loki ran too his mother who let out her own frightened scream thinking it was his blood he was covered in._

"_Loki, what happened?!" She cried trying to see the wound._

"_B-B-Bul-d-der!" Loki took her hand racing with her to the spot. _

_Guards came, a healer scooped up Loki just as Odin arrived. They went into the spot where Frigga screamed in horror, heartbroken. The middle son lay dead in a pool of his own blood. A healer said there was nothing to be done. _

_No one slept that night as the whole Kingdom mourned. Thor had heard about it but did not want to believe it until he saw the body. They told him and the people in the court began to talk. Blaming Loki for the boy's death. _

"_It was Prince Loki who was with him."_

"_I say the little brat did it. He's always been so different from the other two."_

"_He's a little monster in the making."_

"_I heard he has talent in magic."_

"_Magic? Tis for the maidens."_

"_As if he was not already a black sheep in the family."_

"_The Al Father and All Mother must be ashamed of such a thing."_

_It got worse as it went on. More so that Loki could hear it all as he clinging to his Mother's dress feeling as if it was his fault. Thor was looking at the body trying not cry. The roumors spread and got to Thor and in his haste to anger he walked up to Loki when he had parted from her and pushed him._

"_What have you done?!"_

_With that Loki fled the room and out of the palace. _

Odin closed the book for a moment rubbing his forehead. "I never blamed him for Buldar's death."

"Nor did we assured him that it was not his fault." Frigga said. "Odin, that book has the worst parts of his life fuse in and those who had hurt him."

"I shall call a meeting."

"Yes. Read the rest later. I want some to suffer."

* * *

Coulson walked into the tower to see the tv on and Loki coloring in his books as Lady Loki was laying in a wheelchair but it reclined back so she was comfortable. Her eyes were half open and she was watching the movie that as on. He recognized it as the Lion King.

Loki noticed him "Son of Coul! Look!" He said point his crayon to her. "I gave her some magic so she can stay awake during the day."

She looked at him and then back at the movie.

"I see. Well, where is everyone?"

"Their left to check on something. Jarvis is watching us."

"Great. Can I borrow Lady Loki for a few hours to ask her a couple of questions?"

"Can I have a pudding cup if I do?"

"How about two pudding cups?"

"YES!" Loki jumped up and hugged his leg tightly.

Phil laughed and ruffled his hair. "I told you that you would love pudding."

"Yes! Oh, right, one moment." Loki let go and pulled out a picture he had folded in his pocket and unfolded it before handing it to Coulson. "This is for you."

Taking it Phil looked at it. It was drawing of him and Loki eating pudding in the kitchen. "Why thank you. I'll hang it up in my locker."

Cheering Loki ran to Lady Loki and held her hands, closing his eyes and began to transfer magic to her as a light glow fell on them. after a minute he slumped on her and she picked him up as she stood, letting her younger self rest his head on her shoulders.

"You wish to speak with me?"

"Yes. Um, is he alright?"

"Yes. Just tired. When I give the magic back he will be back to normal."

"Ah. Mind if I ask you some questions?"

"You may ask." She said as she laid the boy down on the couch. "I will answer what I can."

"Thank you. Now about Asgard…"

* * *

Thanos smiled down body that was holding around the waits, the body nothing but lack in his hand, head slumped sideways. His toy was out cold. He couldn't reach his mind. No this thing was not called the Trickster for nothing.

"Cleaver Juton brat. Splitting yourself as three different bodies. You, the useless doll who hold the secrets and strategies, the fighting warrior and silver tongue Lady Loki, and the Magic wielder and memory keep Little Loki. All three of you should be of one person but you, oh you, have found away to split yourself to a point where it should have ensured death."

Thanos laid the comatose man down next to where he slumped against him like a rag doll.

"Let's just how long they can stay alive before they die along with you."

* * *

Lady Loki walked around the tower looking at things. She was curious of what this place held. Taking her time she wandered down some steps and near a floor that must have been their training grounds. It had many things for fighting.

"Amazing. I wonder what else the mortals have here?"

"_We have almost anything, if you wish for a tour."_

"Gah?!" She stumbled ducking looking for where the voice came from and took out a knife. "Who goes there?"

"_I am Jarivs. I am the house AI."_

"Explain."

"_Of course." _

After a while Lady Loki transformed herself into more comfortable clothing for training. Since she had been sitting in that place for a few months she needed to stretch her muscles. Taking a few knives off the wall she asked the house ghost to provide the targets.

She trained for an hour at most before she stopped. The training had left her hot and sweaty. She figured it must have been because of the split. Walking out back towards the living room she felt like having some company and since the only other person was herself she transferred back some magic so he could wake and walking around with her.

Since it was about three in the afternoon she knew they would both be knocked out cold to the world by five. Still she felt lonely without Thor. After all the brothers spent almost every day together. Holding his hand she closed her eyes and soon Little Loki opened his.

"Pudding?" He asked sitting up.

"Sure. But first help me find a place to bath. I was training and now need to wash up."

"I saw a big one over here and we have a thing called bubble bath!" Little Loki grabbed her hand. "I shall show you! Oh, you must tell me of what it is like when we are older!"

She smiled. "I shall tell you."

Little Loki and Lady Loki talked about a few things, she would tell him of some of the adventures they had but said nothing the painful memories, Little Loki talked about all the things here on Midgard, the Avengers, pudding cups, a park, pudding cups, books, toys, pudding, drawing books.

"And also there also called Disney movies – Here it is!"

Lady Loki looked outside the glass door. "It is outside?"

"Yes. It's really big like the ones at home." Little Loki opened the door as she walked out. "I'll get the bubble bath."

"Alright." She walked over to it. "Sir Jarvis?"

"Yes, Lady Loki?"

"Is this a bathing tub?"

"Yes. It is called a hot tub. Shall I fill it for you?"

So it was a tub. Nodding she started to take off her clothes. "Yes. Not too hot."

"Of course."

"And do not look upon me."

"Of course, Miss."

It filled fast and it had contiuining water that felt wondering, almost like a back massage. Soon her younger self appeared and began to pour some kind of liquaid in and form began to appear. Touching them she smiled.

"How interesting. I did not think the mortals would come up with something like this."

"You did not?" Little Loki asked taking off his clothes as well. "Did we ever go to Midgard when we are older?"

"Yes. Our Brother, the Worriors Three and Sif came to Earth." She started laughing. "Thor waved some thunder and the Mortals treated us like Kings! Ah, it was a nice stay an the other spun such tales that surprised me!"

Getting in Little Loki started to play. "Did you come back after you left Midgard?"

"Only twice. I can sadly say that was far too long ago, I wish I could have returned. I rather enjoy it here for the Mortals may not live as long as we do but they are strong and capable of many things."

They talked for a while more before Little Loki got some toys to play with and Lady Loki leaned back sighing in the hot water. Soon she slipped under to enjoy it, her hair going under with her. She panned on soaking it.

Holding her breath she tried to peek into her mind to see what clues she may have left. She heard people talking mumble under the water. She could hold her breath for another few minutes as she was loving the water. She felt little Loki feelings since they were the same person and he felt a little sad. Were they scolding him? Frowning at that she popped out.

Maybe way too much.

"-The hot tub is not a bath tub- HOLY SHIT!" Tony yelled.

Steve flushed red, Clint eyes went wide, Bruce covered his eyes blushing, Thor looked dumbfounded and Coulson calmly walked over and wrapped a towel around Lady Loki who looked confused and hen slapped Tony who was the closest to her.

Little Loki couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

**STEO-KAIBA-LIFE: Yep! They're both there! A little twist you see ;D Odin has more to come.**

**To skydancer2000: Yes, he is and Tony just loves to Jinx himself. Thor is going to relive it again so you'll get to see it soon, I promise. Natasha is and it's was hard because being a Mother is not something you can learn right away so it shocked her when she had no clue what to do.**

**To Shasowfey913: I did have sleeves! I also pulled out a mini Loki! Here you can have him! *Hands him to you* XD**

**To fan girl 666: OMG Thank you so much for pointing that out for me! I'll fix it tonight after I post this chapter. And yes! Little Loki and Lady Loki have arrives!**

**To MyraBrown: OMG OMG OMG YES! HERE IS YOUR UPDATE! 8D**


	11. Chapter 11

The Avengers watched as Lady Loki sat at a large table by herself going over all the information they had gotten since the 'blue' eyed Loki had showing up through the tessreact. He was fast too. Her eyes moved back and forth so quickly showing just how fast she could read before moving on to the next ones.

Soon she was done and looked at them. "It seems I left some clues behind. Thor, you said you were banished. Did you make any mortal friends?"

"Yes. Jane, Darcy, and Erik. Why?"

"Did I know of them at any point?" She asked folding her arms.

Thor thought about it before he remembered. "Yes. You mentioned them. Why is that?"

"I think I may have left a clue with them. You have to go get them before Thanos is able to. Meanwhile I will continue to look for more information back on Asgard."

"Brother, you cannot return there. They think you as a criminal."

"Do not worry about me, I will use my skills. I have to look up what could case me to split myself into three persons. How am I to when I cannot go?"

"…But I will need to go with you."

"I will take some of your friends with me. They may be able to help me."

Before Tony could even raise his hand Thor shook his hammer at him in a warning look as the man laughed nervously and walked more towards Bruce to use him as a shield. Lady Loki stood and walked up to Thor.

"We have limit, brother. You must allow me to return to our home so that I may help."

Thor looked at her before smiling. "It is good to hear those words form you. Why do you need my permission to return to our home?"

Lady Loki frowned a little, and spoke in a clam sweet-venom voice. "Because I should know my place should I not, Brother?"

Thor tensed and looked away ashamed. "Aye… You may go."

She turned and walked over to Natasha and took little Loki from her. "I need more magic to substation. A few days are all I shall take. Three moons, three suns."

Once that was done she turned and started to walk out to the balcony. Steve quickly said he would follow and Tony went along too grabbing his portable Iron Man suit. They vanished in a bright light the second they got out.

Natasha looked at Thor. "Know his place?"

"When we grew older and I was foolish, hot tempered, ignorant, I began to see Loki less as a brother and more as a servant who would do whatever I told him to do. I often said those words to him before things started to crumble. Then I lost him to the void when he let go."

Bruce looked at him and patted his arm. "There is still time to make up for things." He offered a smile.

"Thank you, Son of Banner." Thor returned the gesture.

* * *

The people of Asgard gasped and gaped and moved out of the way as Lady Loki dawned in all her finest clothing, her staff in left hand, the horned crown on her head, those piercing green eyes proud as she walked with full grace and elegance towards the castle.

On either side of her was Captain America and Iron Man. They looked around as they walked with her but she didn't seem to worry so when a rock came hurtling it was knocked out of the way by Loki who didn't even flinch as she smacked it out of the air.

It was clear she wasn't going to let them scare her off and she stopped and looked at some guards who would not move. She began speaking using her silver tongue and soon they moved aside bowing as she strolled right into the palace.

Inside Odin and Frigga sat at their Thrones when the doors opened and gasped and shocked mutters and mumbles erupted. The crowd and council began to part as familiar horns came above the crowed and soon parted to one they knew in times past.

She walked up to the foot of the thrown and bowed respectfully and rose and tapped her staff on the floor causing silence through the great hall. They looked at her thinking this was the child Loki now in a new form.

"All Father, All Mother I come with message. I request an audience with you and Thor the Thunder God's friends alone."

Odin looked at her for a while before he nodded. "All be gone but do not leave the outside court for there are matters at hand."

When they last was out Frigga stood and walked to Loki embracing her tightly. "You remember us. My sweet Loki."

"I remember everything up until the day of the coronation. Little Loki or the one third of myself that I have split holds most of our magic."

They looked confused so Lady Loki started form what Thor had told her to Little Loki finding her, he waking, message, Thanos, and the three splits of herself and how it was dire to find out how she did it since Little Loki was wiped clean.

"Then how do the memories kept coming through?" Frigga gasped still holding her hands.

Odin stroked her beard before answering. "I think we will have to find that spell book."

"Yes." Lady Loki hugged her mother before hugging her father. "Tis good so see you both."

"Aye," Odin spoke. "I am glad that you have taken the news rather well this time around."

"Yes, I have." Loki said holding tight to him. "It was shocking at first."

"Just know, Loki, that Forst Giant or not you are ours."

Lady Loki pulled back looking at him eyes wide, mouth slightly gaped. "FROST… GIANT…?"

Odin for the first time in a long time looked confused and Frigga gasped. "She was talking about the future of Asgard, the one she knows not about Odin."

"FROST… GIANT?!" Lady Loki repeated. "I am a Frost Giant?!"

"Loki, know that we love you, not matter your blood." Odin said firmly but with a father voice.

"Loki?" Firgga said come closer as did the two Avengers.

"I need to…" She didn't get to finish because she fainted.

Lucky for Loki because Odin caught her and held her as if he would never let.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked.

She had been going to check on Little Loki and when she got there Bruce was in the room carefully moving Loki's right leg in a walking motion.

"I wanted to make sure he moved around. I used to do this to others who were in a coma. It healps the muscles and the blood flow."

He set the leg down and started on the right arm. Natasha nodded and went to help him. Next they changed Loki into new clothes since he had been in the same ones for a whole day. This time they laid him on his side instead of his back.

"It's strange." Natasha said sitting on the bed looking at the child.

"What is?"

"I miss him. I miss taking him to places, talking to him… and don't laugh but… I miss holding him. I have an ache in my arms. It doesn't hurt at all but that ache just won't go away."

"That's your maternal instincts."

She gave him a disbelieving look.

Smiling he sat next to her. "Sometimes when anyone had a child, mostly women, their maternal instincts awaken. The ache your feeling is that fact you missing him. You see him as yours since you take care of him. I think since when you and Steve take him to see his therapist the instincts grew stronger. Now that he's like this is almost as if he's gone and you feel the need to have him back with you."

"Hmm." She looked thoughtful before looking at him. "But I'm a killer. Not exactly the mothering type."

Bruce patted her on the shoulder. "Any woman can give birth, only a few can be mothers."

She watched him leave not understanding his words but she looked back at Loki. She was sound asleep holding the rag doll. Reaching over she patted his head. Maybe it was instinct. It was strange and knew and something she didn't understand.

Sighing she looked up. She bet that Lady Loki was having a good time being home.

* * *

"This is the worst day in all my life!"

The three, Odin, Lady Loki, and Firgga were sitting on the top step of where the throne was, Odin on Loki's right and Frigga on her left. Either holding or gripping each of her hands tight as she sobbed out in shock. They had sent Steve and Tony away so they could speak to her alone.

It was going to well because she was sobbing and breathing deeply trying to make sense of it. They continued to assure her that they loved her not matter what and that she wasn't a monster. He sobs and tears slowed a little and she looked at them.

"If I am a frost giant than who is my birth Father?"

"The head of the Juton army, Fárbauti." Odin said.

Breathing deeply she gulped a little eyes shifting here and there. "Oh Helhime…"

"I know it comes as a shock."

Swallowing a lump Loki looked straight ahead. "And my birth Mother?"

"It is Laufey," Firgga said softly.

Letting out a cry of shock Lady Loki threw herself back onto the floor in more shock than she was already in, nearly bring Odin and Firgga down with her.

"LAUFEY?! THE KING OF THE JUTON…!"

Before they could help her up she sprang from them running to the where there was a pot and started to empty the contents of her stomach. She felt hand on her back trying to sooth her but it didn't help as she finished heaving.

When she was done she stood up again holding her stomach. It was clear she wasn't in shape tonight to go through any text as this was too much. So Frigga took her, leading her to the royal bed chamber fearing that time alone in her own room would lead Loki to slip into thoughts that she should not have.

"Mother… I need to find the text…"

"You are ill. You must rest."

"If I rest than I shall be wasting my energy and will not be able to help the others. Please help me to my room."

"… Of course."

In the end Odin had to dismiss the meeting to see to his youngest child. All three of them spent the next days with the two mortals searching for any text that would be of any help.

* * *

Green mist slowly seeped through from the door. The mist seemed to let off small sparkles of light as it moved along to the bed. Twirling up to the bed and to the small body settling it's self over the sleeping child who had not wakened for almost three days.

It faded slowly until it was go. Small green eyes opened slowly. Sitting up Little Loki climbed out of bed and to the door opening it. Walking down the hallway to the family room, to the elevator, down the elevator, out the building, and down the sidewalk in a trance.

For some time he walked until he found himself standing in front of the mall window. using magic he slipped passed the glass and kept walking. Nothing could be heard in the empty mall except the small patter of his feet which had grown cold due to no shoes or socks.

Soon there were two sets of feet behind him, but it didn't fazed Loki form his path. He continued and made a turn heading towards the large fountain. Leaning over the side he stared into the water for a few minutes. The two people behind him paused waiting.

Reaching into the water he muttered a spell and soon a he pulled out a small stone that seemed to be made out of glass with a marble sizes ball in the center glowing multicolor. He turned and started his jounry home when someone picked him up and the spell break and sleep once again claimed him.

Clit took the stone. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Natasha said. "But I bet Lady Loki will. Come on let's head back."

Pocketing the stone Clint followed her as she carried Loki. "How did you know he had left? We weren't at the tower at the time."

"Instinct."

* * *

Lady Loki read the text as fast as she could before tucking it in a satchel. She would have to return to Midgard right away before the magic that kept her awake left her. Gather more books she had the two Avengers carrying them for her.

As she got ready to leave she looked at mirror and turned away. Frost Giant. More like a Frost Runt, she thought bitterly and then turned to leave to see the all Father there.

"…Father." Loki said settling on that name but her throat was dry.

"It is good to know you still call me that my child. I know we have little time. But here. Take this with you. It is a necklace that will tell us when you need us."

"I thank you…" She slipped it on. "I have many things to ask if not for what might happen if I do not return… I do have one question I would like to know…"

"What is it?"

"How can you care of a monster in your house?"

It was hallow, fearful, tearful, dread, heart pounding so hard agsint her rib cage she feared that they would break as the weight fell harsh on her until she was pulled into a strong embrace and she returned it never wanting to let go.

"Blood or not, you are of Asgard. You are Loki Odinson, my youngest son, my child, mine Loki alone and nothing shall every change that."

Letting out a shaken breath eyes closing she hugged him tightly whispering. "Father…"

"I love you, Loki. Never doubt that. I have much to make up for but I do hope you will allow the privilege to do so."

"I love you as well Father…"

Odin held her for a while until he felt her suddenly freeze and she gasped in shock pulling back and pacing her hand on her chest trying to breath as her breath had suddenly left her. Looking up in shock as the world vanished.

Suddenly she was standing alone in a dark decaying city. Looking around she felt someone graps her hand and she turned to see her younger self there looking as confused and more scared than she was.

"Where are we?"

"I do not know…"

Little Loki looked around before he noticed that there was something or someone sitting on what looked like thorn made out of chains. Lady Loki frowned and pulled him along as she walked carefully to it and stopped at the bottom. There was someone sitting up there. A collar fastened on his neck, hands cuffed above his head, form the knee down the legs where chained and held buy the front legs.

Getting closer they noticed a blind fold that had been tied around the others eyes. they both ran to free the last part of themselves but they couldn't get up the first step. Suddenly they saw someone over the original or rather the Loki who cast the spell.

She felt the need to go to the cold. The freezing cold. Was he sending her a clue? Yes. Yes she had to.. what was the Other doing? He couldn't get into the barrier but couldn't. He started to walk to them. No!

Lady Loki gripped little Loki's hand. "Use your magic and get us out of here! Now!"

"Okay!" He focused and a green light surrounded them as they left the demon laughing at them.

Gasping for air as she woke Lady Loki saw Odin looking down at her in worry. "What has happened?"

"Father! Quick I need to go to Jutonnhime!"

"Jutonnhime? Whatever for?"

"What I am looking for is there." Lady Loki stood shakily. "The Other is looking for a way into my mind but it seems that it is impossible for the time being."

"Loki. You time grows short, you cannot go to Jutonnhime yet. I think I have away to help you but you must return to Midgard first. Go, and I shall sent you something soon."

"…Thank you… Father." She embraced him.

* * *

Thor landed outside the research facility. Somehow the Son of Coul was already there. Soon Jane, Erik and Darcy came out to greet him. Smiling he hugged his friends.

"It is great to see you all again."

"It's great to see you too." Jane said. "What's going on? They said something has happened since the New York thing."

"I shall tell you but it is long. Come we shall head back to New York. It should be enough time for this tale."

By the time they had gotten back to New York the three dind't know what to think of Loki. When they got to the tower they entered to see Little Loki coloring in a book. He didn't seem to notice them until Thor called to him.

"Loki."

"Brother! You have returned!" He jumped up and ran over to him.

Thor hugged him. "Brother, I would like you to meet my friends, Jane, Darcy and Erik."

"Hello, I am called Loki."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jane. Uh…"

There was a sudden light that flashed outside before Tony came in with Steve who was carrying the now uncouncious Lady Loki. Thor set his brother down and walked over to them.

"What news do you bring?" He asked.

"She said she has to go to Jutonnhim but needs more energy to do so. Odin said to wait a day and he would have an answer."

"I shall take her to her room."

Erik looked back and forth. "There are two Lokis?"

Tony looked at them. "Uh, you take this one cap. I'm going to go get a drink."

* * *

Helbindi sat on the Throne.

He waited long enough.

He wanted Loki to come home.

Now.

* * *

**To Skydancer2000: Yes. Sadly there is more to come. TT lol Tony just can resit women**

**To Shadowfey913: lok I'm glad you like him! That's coming up next or soon because I have so much to write with the storyline.**

**Seto Kiba Life: LOL THANKS XD**

**TTO Murasaki19: lol I might use that in the following chapters soon.**

**To Quanturmphysica: It's secret~**

**TO HappyHateDay: It's on its way. I just started to think of how to write it.**

**To fan girl 666: Yes he did. I figured Thor should have at least noticed since they have been together forever or exactly however old they are. Lol Tony now had double trouble.**

**To Guest: OMG YOU ARE RIGHT THAT'S EXCATLY WHERE I GOT THE LADY LOKI IDEA FORM! CONGRATS! IT YOU SO HAD AN ACCOUNT I WOULD WRITE YOU A ONE DHOT JUST FOR FIGURING IT OUT!**

**I based off the appearance of Lady Loki form the Wide Awake Video form Katty Perry.**


	12. Chapter 12

Loki drew out another picture.

The whole floor was a mess of drawings. The small child had woken up at six in the morning and had immediately started to draw. Since Lady Loki had shown up he had been having dreams and nightmares nightly. Sometimes flashes would just appear and he would start to draw. Pulling out another page he laid he tossed it before starting another one.

Now it was almost lunch time he his hand was hurting but he couldn't seem to stop drawing. Scribbling a little more he was well aware of Natasha sitting on the couch watching him. She had awoken just a few minutes after he had gotten to the living room.

When the clock began to chime twelve she stood up. "It's time to eat."

"I am not hungry." Loki said grabbing the green crayon.

"You didn't eat this morning and you've been here for six hours." She said. "You need to eat."

It was as if Loki didn't hear her and he continued to scribble away eyes only on his task at hand. A few minutes later he was picked up but he struggled out of her hold and went back to coloring. She tried again talking to him but he said nothing.

Finally she put her hand on his shoulder. "We are going to eat. Now."

"I am not hungry. Go away."

"Loki, you need to eat something."

"What's going on?" Steve said walking into the room.

"He won't eat."

Frowning a little Steve walked over. "Loki you have to hungry by now. Come on, we'll even give you a pudding cup for after your done with lunch."

"No." Loki grabbed the red crayon and started to scribble away again. "I can't eat."

"Loki, you can color after your done with your meal." Natasha said.

When Loki didn't say anything Steve stepped in and picked up Loki as Natasha followed them into the kitchen as Loki struggled to get free. They sat him down and got him food but Steve had to sit next to him to make sure he didn't take off.

When the food was set in front of him he didn't eat it. He looked at it for a while before picking up the plates and examining it for a while. Steve and Natasha tried to coax him into eating. He pushed the food away and tried to leave but was placed back in his seat.

This time he grabbed the plate and flung it across the room hitting the wall. "I do not want to eat!"

Shocked they both looked at him. He was levied. Eyes full of hate, teeth gritting so hard they thought they might crack. His little fists balled up as he closed his eyes shaking before he let out a muffled screaming since he wouldn't open his mouth, the small legs kicking back and forth violently as his started to scratch desperately at his lips. Steve grabbed his arms as he looked on in horror as blood fell form the fresh wounds.

Natasha grabbed a cloth and wet it and dragged the blood off but Loki wouldn't be still. He still have his mouth closed as he fought them trying to get free. Suddenly magic sent them both flying backwards as the child stood and ran off screaming down the hallway.

Thor and Jane had been catching up on things when they heard the screaming. Thor ran and Jane was bearly able to trail behind. They saw Loki running towards them but he made a quick turn to right when he saw them.

"Brother!" Thro called chasing him. "Brother, what is wrong?!"

"No, no, no..!"

They were soon joined by Steve and Natasha. They chased him but in sheer fear Loki managed to keep ahead of him and Loki teleported suddenly leavening them to freeze. Natasha stopped before turning and running the opposite way with Steve.

"Jarvis, where is my brother?" Thor asked looking up.

"_He is with hiding under his bed where Lady Loki is, sir."_

"Thor, is this what you were talking about?"

"Yes." He sighed deeply. "He has these moments where memories become to much to handle. I do not know what he has remembered this time but he forgets it in about a day due to the spell that was placed on him."

Janed nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. "Want to go see how he's doing?"

"Yes I would."

* * *

When they entered the bedroom Little Loki was sitting on the bed next Lady Loki and was tracing her lips over and over against before stopping and counting to eight by gently tapping the upper lip slowly and then across the lower lip counting to nine and repeating the same motion over and over again.

He held her hand in the other hand and finally spoke. "Does it still hurt?"

Of course nothing came form Lady Loki but he could hear her voice in his mind.

"Did you not tell them it was not your fault? Why did they not believe you? She was lying… I know… but it hurt."

Thor finally broke the silence. "Loki?"

Loki looked at him in shock not noticing any of them had been there. "Go away… I do not wish to see you, Thor."

That stung. But what stung worse was the betrayal on his face so Thor responded. "How about I take you to visit Father and Mother."

"No, no, no! ...No, I do not wish to see them…"

Now concerned Thor stepped forward and Loki jumped off the bed and walked around him and ran towards Natasha and Steve and held up his arms and the red head picked up and started to leave but Loki grabbed onto Steve's shirt wanting the man to come with them. They left before Thor could follow a voice called to him.

"It was a memory." Lady Loki said sitting up slumping as she sat on her bed. "He relived the memory our lips being swen shut."

Tensing Thor looked at her. "Loki, I-"

"Do not even say you are sorry for what you did…" Her voice gave way with a sob. "I still do not forgive you for it and damn this body! I got the got most of the emotions and feelings that hurt me and little magic!"

Thor looked away ashamed. "I did not have a choice… after what you did to Sif and the bet lost… you should not have picked me to do it."

Her voice was calm but hurt deeply. "You had a choice. You did not believe me for I did not lie when I said that I did not cut off her hair. So, I picked you so you would feel some pain even if it was less than what I was feeling."

"You confessed to it!" Thor roared and turned to her. "You said you cut off her hair!"

"Because _you_ would not _stop_ beating me! It hurt so that I said it to get you to stop!" She stood and glared at him. "You believed Sif simply because she came to you with tears but did nothing for me when you beat me nor when they swen my lips swen shut!"

"Why would she cut off her hair?!"

"Because she wanted your _attention_ you oaf." She hissed dangerously. "She thought you would feel so bad for her that you would court her but she was shocked when she found out that you were taking me to get her hair back! she was so full of anger that her plan had fail so that's when I cast a spell that would not ever let her hair grow back to it's _normal_ golden self!"

"You lie."

"You are blind." She hissed. "If I lie than why is my younger self so afraid of you now?" She stood and walked to the door and paused handing a paper to Thor before leaving, walking passed Jane who didn't know what to say but Loki said something instead. With venom in her voice as she spoke.

"Isn't it a _pretty_ picture?"

Jane walked over to see what Thor was looking at with sad eyes and gasped holding his hand to her mouth. On the paper was a drawing of Thor holding Loki down and sewing Loki's mouth shot and red crayon was meant for blood. Lots of it.

"Thor… you're going to have to tell me exactly what happened with Sif and Loki…"

* * *

Lady Loki walked out to one of balcony's. She looked out to the city of Midgard. It was impressive from the last time she had been here. Sighing she rubbed her arms. It wasn't cold but the memory was horrible to relive. Normally she could lock it away like it never happened but Little Loki had been so hurt and confused by the dream or the memory rather that had visited him in his sleep that she told him what had happened.

Sif and her… they never got along.

Sighing again she wished she could lock up her feelings and emotions but it was hard. It must have been the split's way and sadly she couldn't. Putting her hands on her hips Loki glared out trying to think of what to do. Little Loki had given her magic so she could awaken but in an hour or so he'll be asleep until the next day.

It was a night day out. A lot of noise too. Looking down she began study the cars, the things going on around the town. For a moment she felt like going out. it seemed like fun out there and it was interesting to see how much Midgard had changed.

Wondering Loki walked back inside and went down to the last floor and stood by a window looking out. She thought about going out just for a little while but she wasn't sure if she should. She might still get lost and without her magic it wasn't like she could just find her way back as easily and she was sure she couldn't just mark the walls anymore.

"Did you want to go outside?"

Loki turned around so see a red haired woman standing there. "Who are you?"

"I'm Pepper. Pepper Potts. I work for Tony Stark and take care of everything in the business and I also look after Tony when he gets into trouble."

"I see." Loki turned back to the window. "I would like to go outside but I will not be able to get back. I get lost in the tower. It seems like I cannot keep track of where I am going and how to get back. My navigation skills seem to be lacking."

Pepper smiled. "Tony told me about everything. I can take you out and you can have some fun. I know a really good Spa."

"Spa? I'd like to go!" Darcy said as she came out of the elevator with Jane.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun!" Jane smiled. "And they said that Bruce's friend Betty's going to be here in about five minutes. We call all go together and get to know each other!"

"Sounds good." Pepper said. "I could use a break."

"I wanna get the full treatment." Darcy said and looked at Pepper. "Or no?"

"Everything will be charged to Tony's account."

"Sweet! Let's go!"

Just as they got out of the door Betty had arrived and all four women dragged Lady Loki out before she could even get a word in.

* * *

Thanos mused over the Juton as he held him in one hand. They had tried many ways to get into his mind but the god was smart enough to keep himself well guarded. However he couldn't keep it up for long. They were slowly pushing the barrier down and went they broke it the brat would be his again to control, his favorite pet.

Than he would have the little Juton kill his family. Slowly, and force him to relive it over and over forever.

* * *

Pepper, Betty, Jane and Darcy seemed to be a little surprised as Lady Loki seemed to be extremely calm about being pampered but than against they had to remember that she was a Prince, uh at the moment, a princess so it made since how easily she adapted to the pampering.

They talked and she joined in and they all got a chance to see how she really was. Jane was now knew just what Thor had meant about Loki now that she got to know her/him before the Thor came to Earth because this was way different form the Loki who tried to take over the world.

"Champagne ladies?" A waiter said.

Loki took one. "Thank you." She said politely.

"I'll have one too." Betty said and surprised when Loki picked on up and handed it too her. "So, Loki… how do you like Earth so far? I mean, Midgard."

"Is nicer than when I had last visited. No more witch hunts."

"Witch hunts? Like when they all freaked out and killed anyone whose was slightly different?" Darcy said.

"Yes." Lady Loki said sipping the wine. "I had a run in with a few. However a simple sleeping spell was enough to get them to leave me alone."

Jane smiled. "That was nice that you didn't hurt anyone."

"I never hurt anyone." She said sipping more. "To be honest I do not enjoy battle nor war. I rather be inside reading a good text… um, book. However I worry myself sick that my Brother might hurt himself when alone. I normally am the one to heal Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three."

"I see. So tell me, if he was here on Earth without you and let's say he had never been here before without you to help would he know how act?"

"He's probably demand things and break something." Loki picked up her glass high and deepened her voice a little. "'This drink… I like it. ANTOHER!'"

They all busted out into a fit of laughed. Jane had to hold her stomach she was laughing for hard because that was just what had happened back in a New Mexico Café. When they had settled down from that they continued to talk and enjoy each other's company and though it was Pepper's idea to hand out it was almost as if it was Loki who was hosting this party.

* * *

That night when everyone was a sleep Lady Loki wandered the halls. Her mind filled with thoughts and trying to figure out what to do, how to get back to that place. There was something that he male self wanted her to know. She knew she had to get to Jutonnhim but other than that nothing.

Frowning she continued her walk when she felt like someone was watching her but she didn't let them know that she knew. Instead Loki continued her walking rout trying to stay on the same path but she hadn't been lying when she couldn't tell the different at the moment which way was which.

Little Loki knew the difference and was never lost. She was trying to figure out just how much of each skills she and he had. She had been horrified when her singing was pretty slandered when it was normally so graceful but they managed to transfer that after a few spells.

Stopping she cursed herself and turned around walking in another path. At some point the person following her was pausing as if thinking of what to do so Loki went on not bothering to call him out but instead continued to walk on. After a while she grew tired and started to search for her room.

Opening doors and closing them she went on trying to piece together where it might have been. It was horrible not having your sense of direction with you. Getting to one door she opened and paused eyes slightly wide before she closed it softy.

Seeing the Son of Stark pleasing himself was not something she wanted to see. Sighing she left and continued until she found another door and she opened it. Nope. Not her room. Going to the next and the next she started to worry and the one following wasn't letting up. Where was her bedroom?

Finding one room she noted it was empty. Nice size bed. This must be hers. After all Little Loki had been in such a fussy mood that when he did get an hour back he had asked to sleep in the same bed as Steve and Natasha who looked awkwardly at each other and tried to explain to Little Loki they there weren't together or his real parents which resulted into him crying so in the end they caved.

Walking in she realized that she didn't have her sleeping wearing so she went to the closet and found something to wear. An shirt the barely covered her all the way and also some strange garments that she was glad hung to her hips. Walking to the bed glad to have found her room she pulled back the sheets and placed her crown gently on the dresser before climbing in and falling a sleep as the morning light was only an hour away by now.

Clint stood across the room having been following her the whole timed prayed to any God that Thor would not see Loki like this in his room wearing a large T-shit and boxers. Running out the room he figured he would hidesomewhere for a while until she left his room or pretend he didn't see her.

* * *

Frigga watched with deep concern. Odin was speaking one on one with King Helbindi at the bridge and she could not help but fear what was to become of this. Soon Helbindi stood and to her horror she watched as he somehow opened a portal and stepped through to Midgard.

Running to her husband she held on to his arm. "Odin?"

"He seeks Loki and is determined to bring her back. I told him to give that to her and she would be able to use some magic again."

"Will she be alright? Will he be alright?"

"My love… I had a vision or our Loki… as he was held on a throne of chains and told me that I must let Lady Loki go to them or all was lost. He lives Frigga but I fear the window is shrinking."

"And my Little Loki?"

"… We must go and see him after Lady Loki is gone with Helbindi. Come. We prepare to leave."

* * *

Clint hidehis head blushing brightly when Lady Loki walked in asking for help on finding her room and everyone looked at her in shock all seeming to know just whose clothing she was sporting. Thor was not amused as he set his hand down firmly on Clint's shoulder and growled.

"We will have words."

* * *

**To HappyHateDay: I hope it did XD. No really did I?**

**To perso rosa: Thank you! You may hug him to …er just hug. **

**To skydancer2000: Yes, he has! 8D He knew of Loki for a while and he was to meet with him but than Odin sent him to Earth trying to advoid Little Loki finding out because he didn't want to give up Loki but Helbindi has a right to see Loki so he was trying to 'hide' him for a while because Little Loki didn't know about being a Frost Giant. Yep, Lady Loki has more emotions and likes to share them more freely as she is everything that is true and good and represents before the insanity. Little Loki is Loki's innocents. There more too it but that's going to be coming up soon.**

**To Shadowfey913: lol Mama Natasha will kill anyone who gets in her way. Yes, his family loves him but there is more to the story than that. Things are going to get complicated soon. ;D **

**To Myra: LOL Tony couldn't help it but he did continue to stare XD. Um… thank you for reading it? XD**

**To Kia: I C U THERE. You will see. There so much to write but I've been up dating 8- ten pages and still can't seem to get everything in! XD**

**To CuteButTheDevil: Aww, thank you~! I will keep writing as this is my favorite thing to write! No really I go through out my week trying to come up with more story lines and figuring out which one is the best. Thanks, I hoped my jokes were okay but I never know! XD**

**To Guest: It was my favorite part to write in that chapter. 8D**


	13. Chapter 13

Steve and Natasha, or aka John and Jane Smith sat in the waiting room. They both said nothgin as they waited for Loki to come out with the Doctor. They both didn't look at each other because last night Loki had begged them to sleep with him in the same bed. It was the fear and he needed comforting and they couldn't turn him down.

For Steve, it was like an old dream to him, waking up and all three of them cuddled together like a family. It was what everyone wanted back in the forties. Wife, kid, family moments. Something that he thought he would never had and he knew it was just… well, pretend but in that half hour he enjoyed it.

That was when he realized he was attached to Little Loki. He loved him like a parent would and that was a problem because he knew that Loki would have to leave or go back to Asgard. Sighing he laid his head back.

"You feel it too?"

He looked at her. "Yeah… You too?"

"Yep." She looked down. "I never felt like this before. I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I." Steve paused. "Should we tell Thor?"

"Do you want him to whisk Loki away?"

Nodding Steve went back to thinking. Thor wasn't exactly one to tell these things too. When the door opened he and Natasha stood up quickly. Loki came out holding his doll and walked over to the toys where he played after each session and they went into the office.

"I would like to talk to you about Loki. As he is getting better I think it would be a good idea to put him in school. Also more time out. it might help."

"School?" They both said looking at each other.

"Are you sure?" Natasha said. "Loki, is smarter than most normally kids. Can't that wait?"

"I'm saying it could help."

"We'll think about it." Steve said. "Did he say anything else?"

"Not much. The only thing he was interested in was asking when he could go to zoo and if it was okay if he took… Lady Loki?"

"…He calls the doll that."

"Well, than I think you two should take him to the zoo."

"Alright."

They left soon and the Doctor couldn't help but wondering if Loki really talking about the doll.

* * *

Lady Loki stood as she stretched. Little Loki was out. They had a new agreement that they would share the day depending on what had to get done. Walking to the bathroom that was in the room she quickly washed up and dressed in human clothes. She had to say she was pleased was it was a nice green dress. It only came down to just over her knees and was sleeveless but was comfortable and she walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Thor asked.

"Yes. Where is the stone?" She took the offered arm.

"Tony and Bruce have it but other than that we know not what it means."

They walked to the elevator before taking it down to the lab. When they stepped out she continued to hold on to his arms as it was clear even the slightest distraction would end up her wandering the halls until someone came and found her or once she ended up the walk in freezer. Not that it bothered her but she was trapped there for a good two hours before they noticed she was missing.

When they were inside she let go and walked up to the table and looked at it. "It's Alfhime jewel… it is mine from when I visited there… Wait."

"What is it, brother?"

"You know hearing you call Loki that when he's now a she is a little awkward." Tony smirked.

Sighing Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tony, leave it alone."

Loki rubbed it softly between her hands. "There' something more to it. It's enchanted to stay locked until I get to Jutonnhime."

Thor folded his arms. "I do not like the idea of you going there."

"Well it's where I left a clue so, to bad, so sad, Brother."

"…Stop talking to Darcy."

"Nope."

"Truly, stop." Thor said with concern but Loki wasn't listening.

She was titling the marble this way and that her mind working rapidly despite the calm look she wore, as she rarely smiled in this body but she had a feeling maybe it was because her younger self was always smiling and drawing, playing pranks on everyone, except her of course.

As she set the marble down she looked at them. "One of you should keep it at all times. That is all I can tell so far."

"I'll do it." Bruce said taking it. "I'll keep it in my wallet."

"Really? And it's not gonna get lost or anything?" Tony asked eyebrow raised.

"It never has before."

"All rightly then."

* * *

Little Loki closed the book he had been drawing in and set it aside before standing up grabbing the dolls hand and dragging it along with him. It was a nice day. He wanted to go outside and play but they had set Jarvis up so that Loki couldn't leave without permission.

Thinking about waking up Lady Loki and taking her around to see things sounded fun. Running off he ended up bumping into someone and falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked leaning down to help him up. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I want to take myself out to the park!" Loki smiled. "It is really fun place to be. Have you not heard of it?"

Laughing a little Jane nodded. "I used to go as a kid. How about I take you?"

"Um, I'm not really supposed to go unless someone comes with me like Steve and Natasha or Thor."

"Well, I'll go with you, okay?"

"Hm, it's okay?"

"Yes. Come on let's go." She held out her hand.

Loki took it and together they left the building to head to the park. As they walked down the sidewalk she looked down at Loki who was smiling excitedly.

"So, Loki… That drawing you made… that one that upset you… you know Thor feels really bad about it."

"What drawing?" Loki asked looking up at her.

"The one that you drew with your lips sewn shut. Remember you asked Lady Loki about it?"

Loki looked confused and shook his head. "I do not remember."

"Wait." She said with concern and got on one knee to be eye level and looked at him. "Do you forget your dreams?"

He thought about it. "I have bad dreams and then I wake up and remember them but suddenly I forget what happened in my dreams. Is that bad?"

For a second Jane didn't know what to say until she remembered something. "They spell. It wiped you memory clean… but that means if you do remember the spell takes it away soon after."

"What spell Lady Jane?"

"Nothing. I'll taking to your brother about it later." When Loki gave her a confused look she smiled and said "How about some ice cream?"

"Yay!"

Laughing she lead him to the ice cream shop where they got two waffle cones ice creams and ate. She noted that the doll had a spoon too but she didn't ask how the spoon stay in its hand. Taking some bites she watched Loki who seemed to be in his own world as he ate and pretending to give the doll some before eating that bite as well.

When they were half done Jane felt a chill go up her spine and there was a heavy feeling of pure anger aimed straight at her. Sitting up straight she looked at Loki but he wasn't looking at her, he was busy looking for the candy in the ice cream.

She turned to the window that they were sitting next to and let out a frightened yelp. Outside stood the Black Widow, Natasha, with her hands on the window, face almost touching the glass leering at her as if she was trying extremely hard not to kill her as her rage was as clear as crystal.

Hand on over her heart Jane wondered what she had possible done to get the Death glare of all death glares from the spy. Suddenly the red haired women stormed into the ice cream shop, pulled Loki up and set him on her hip still giving her the 'I'll kill you look' before storming out of the store and down the sidewalk in an angry pace.

Shocked Jane looked back at the seat that Loki had been sitting at before basically being kidnapped by a spy and gulped. 'Note to self,' she thought; 'don't take Loki out again unless Thor is with you.'

* * *

Natasha was going crazy. She was running around the building looking for Loki because her and Steve where going to take him out to the Zoo like the Doctor had said and then discuss the school thing but when she came back from getting dress Loki was no longer at his usual spot drawing. So she figured he wa sin his room reading or playing with his toys but he wasn't and it only took he about two seconds before she went into spy mode and started to tear the place apart looking for him.

She hacked into the security fed and saw that woman, Jane Foster, leaving with Loki and she glared at the screen taking off. The park she had heard Loki sat so that's where she headed to the park but when she didn't find them there she ran down the street and saw them eating ice cream. Without thinking she ran up to the window and glared at Foster when the woman looked at her scared and then she ran in and pretty much stole Loki and took off glaring at her once more and stormed down the street. She only got half way when a car pulled up.

She saw Steve as he rolled down a window. "Need a ride?"

"Yeah," She said still angry and opened the back door. "Get in Loki."

"Okay." He said hopping into the car. "Are we going home or can we go to the park?"

Steve looked to the back seat. "Buckle up. We're going to a special place today. Remember the Zoo we talked about?"

"Yes?"

Natasha got into the passenger seat and closed the door harshly. "Drive."

Steve pulled out as he answered Loki. "Well, that's where were going."

"Really?!" Loki cheered clapping his hands before frowning. "What about Lady Jane?"

"Well, I think she's-"

"She's going back to spend time with Thor." Natasha said cutting Steve off and then turned smiling at athim . "Besides it's just going to be us three today. And Loki. I bought you an animal app. Here read about them."

Loki took the ipad. "Thank you!" He put in the ear phones and pushed the play button as it the story was read to him.

Steve turned to the right before glancing at her. "Jealous?"

"Of what?" She said shifting uncomfortably. "I have nothing to be jealous of."

"Natasha, it's clear you got jealous."

"She shouldn't have taken him out of the tower. None of us can protect him if were not around."

Nodding Steve drove on. "You worried, aren't you?"

"About what?"

"About Loki leaving, either to Aagard or wherever Thor goes."

"…Maybe. I don't know to be honest."

He patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. All of us are worried about."

There was a long pause before Loki spoke. "Why are these too animals hugging like that."

"GIVE ME THAT IPAD!"

* * *

**[ Loki's Journal]**

_Loki sat under a tree rubbing his stomach. it was bigger than last time. Now it was nearing the time to give birth and Loki had been traveling from once place to another avoiding his family and anyone who tried finding him. _

_The sky was bright, it was a clear day. As Loki rested against the tree he heard someone walking closer and looked to see it was one of the elves of Alfhime. She was a healer by the looks of it and she was looking at him._

"_Tis dangerous to give birth out here. Are you not aware that one must give birth inside the temple?"_

"_Do not worry yourself Elf. I am not ready to birth the child yet."_

"_But the time grows near. I am a mid wife. I felf the pressance of a child that is about to be born so I followed it."_

"_Are you sure?" Loki looked worried. "I do not feel as if it is time."_

"_Come. We must get you inside." She helped him up. "I can not let a Price birth in this place."_

_Loki's eyes narrowed. "You know who I am?"_

"_Of course, Prince Loki. Do you not remember me? I was trapped under ruble and you save my life and not only that nurse me back to health. I was only a child at the time."_

_Loki's eyes widened. "You have grown much, my Lady." _

"_I thank you. It is because of you that I live today and so have honored you and my life to saving the lives of children. Come my Lord we must get you into bed."_

"_Do not tell the All Father." He begged. _

"_I swear upon it."_

_They got to a house where she laid Loki down and then checked him and the child. She left to gather another midwife to help her. This one was one of the old elven, She checked him over as well before they got him into a sleeping gown that would do more for birthing. _

_Almost a week went by with nothing when suddenly Loki sat up in the middle of the night gasping as pain shot through him. Sitting up he touched his stomach as he felt something wet. For a second he didn't know what was going on before the Elf and the other midwife came running into the room. _

"_Tis time. Quick the smelling oils!" _

"_What's happening?!" Loki gasped. _

"_You are to birth. Hold on my Lord this is the easy part."_

_The birth was long and painful. There was complications. Loki screaming during most of the pain was unbearable and at one point he nearly passed out his eyes roll back almost all the way as the old midwife held him up and pressed a cloth up to his nose._

"_Breath slowly," She said. "Breath, there that's good." _

"_By the nine realms…!" Loki gasped. _

"_Push." _

"_Ahhh…!" _

_It took nearly an hour but finally with one last push Loki slumped back onto the bed vision blurred as he breathed shallowly. They left his side talking hurrdily in worried tones. They cleaned the child bath him magic waters to keep him warm before wrapping him up in a silk blanket. They set the crying child in a basket where the older Elf watched over the small babe. _

"_My Prince please stay awake, you must not close your eyes!" She yelled and hauled him up. "I must get the blood to stop, but you must stay awake!" _

_Loki barely heard her words, but he felt his body grown lighter and his head spinning. There was hurried voices, a few times he felt pain that forced him to stay awake and soon his mind settled back, the light feeling gone and then one of them told him to rest and he did._

* * *

_Loki woke with a start._

"_Shh, tis alright" the old elf said as she walked over to the bed. "Your body is healing but fear not my lord for the child is healthy."_

_Breathign slowly Loki looked around. He had been moved to another room, bathed, dressed, and covered by soft furrs, and softer pillows. He still felt tired, his lower body heavy, his upper body not as much, but he could feel his magic healing him as well as the elven magic. _

"_The baby?" He asked voice cracking from bein dry. _

"_I just laid him down. Since you were out we had to make due with another's milk however now that you awake it is best that you fed the bebe. I shall bring him to you."_

_She left and Loki forced himself up a little. His eyes courious and fearfula t the same time. When she brought back the baby she carefully laid the child in his arms, before she could even tell him just how to Loki shift the baby crattling the head and putting him in a safe posstion. _

"_A natural you are, Prince Loki."_

_The other didn't hear here. He was looking in amazement at the child. he didn't see the one who had raped him here, just an innocent baby. Running a thumb softly over the baby's head Loki kissed him softly, instant love that he didn't know he could feel for someone he had never met before filling his heart. _

"_He's perfect…" _

"_What shall you name him?"_

"_I shall call him, Sleipnir,"_

_The old one nodded and left them alone, as Loki enjoy the amazing peace._

_It wasn't meant to last. _

_He was running with two years old looking child, holding as tight as he could There wasn't time to look for a place to hide with the ones on his heels. Loki jumped over wall hoping to put some distant between him the council members after him._

_The small bundle was clinging to him crying as Loki was making a desperate attempt to summon anything that could help him. Teleporting was not something he had learned yet. Running into a building he made his way down the halls and out a back entrance. _

_Just when Loki thought he was safe he felt something slam into him sending him to the floor but he moved so Sleipnir was speared. Before he could make any moves he was hauled up and something slipped over his neck and he reconized it as a magic stopper. Cursing he held tight to his son._

"_Finally." The man said as he chuckled darkly. "And look, the spawn offspring as well."_

"_You dare speak of my son like that!" Loki growled. "You best release us at once!" _

"_No, we can't do that. The All Father and All Mother as well as Prince Thor wish to see you back home, but we will be taking that."_

"_No!" Loki screamed horrified. _

_They wrestled the child from him. One Guard carrying him away as Loki's pained screams carried on as they threw him into carriage which was enchanted and Loki fought to get out with everything he had, but as long as he couldn't remove that damn necklace it was no use. _

"_Don't worry, you will see you son again."_

"_Give him back to me! You have no right to take him form me! I am his Mother!" Loki cried pounding on the doors._

"_Not for long. We'll be turning him back into the beast as his father was and then give him to your father as a gift. I'm sure he would enjoy such a present form his youngest son."_

"_I would never allow this! Neither will my Father!" _

_Oh, but is all your letters you've been promising him such a fine stead."_

"_Letters? You wrote in my hand?!" Loki screeched clawing at the door blood on his fingers tips for doing son. "Give my back my son!" _

_The man laughed evilily and held out the child as the bridle was placed on the toddler and soon he began to take form of a tall eight legged stead. Loki didn't notice his was screaming until his voice hurt, as he continued to get out. _

"_I wouldn't try talking to the King and Queen and your brother won't believe you. Another thing dear Prince." The man spat out. "If you tell anyone of this the bridle has a spell on it and it will instantly start to kill your little spawn. And not quickly, no, it will kill him slowly suffering until his last breath." _

_Hours later the Asgard celebrated Odin's new Stead, the family went to welcome Loki back but he just looked at them eyes dulled before turning and going to his chambers where he sealed himself away for nearly a year, and since no one could get it the only sign that Loki was even still there was the sound of the Prince crying the could be heard in the late of night, and it made the servants pity at how heartbroken the price was to the point that when no one else noticed, not even the Prince's Father, Mother and Brother, the savants mourned with him. _

_The mourned for the heartbroken Prince, the mourned for his child that was now severing as Odin's stead but to be honest they all didn't buy what the council had said. Because they knew their Prince since his birth. They knew that when the Prince wrote a letter he would send one to his servants thanking them for their help, something no one had ever done before. _

_Loki mourned for his child, the servants mourned for Loki._

Odin shut the book again rubbing his face filled with reget.

* * *

Fury had brought the entire team onto the hellacarrier. There had been a odd happening in the ocean where icebergs where but there was strange energy going off around a cluster of them. All the Avengers were suited up ready to check it out. Little Loki was standing with Coulson and Lady Loki was sleeping in her reclined chair with her new found friends around her.

When they got to the spot they took a ship down to try and find anything on the flat floating mountain of ice. As they went Little Loki asked the Son of Coul to draw with him. Just before Loki could even pull out his book from his backpack there was a loud booming noise and he fell back.

"What is that?!" Hill yelled.

Something tall, blue, with strange marking on it landed on the ice and stood up looking angry and little Loki screamed.

"Ice Giant!"

He ran to Lady Loki and grasped her hands tightly. "Help them please,"

Lady Loki stood up and looked out of the window. "That's Helbindi… King of the Jutons."

"What should we do."

Lady Loki walked to the door, lucky for her she was close enough to it not to get lost and put her hand on the handle, looking back.

"I need to speak with him."

"Why is that?" Coulson asked as he carried Little Loki who was passed out on his shoulder.

"Because he's-"

Before she couldn't even get it out Helbindi had jumped over the advancing Avengers and landed on the Hellacarrier and broke through the glass and grabbed Lady Loki by the waist and pulled her out as everyone screamed and pulled out their weapons.

"Do shoot!" Fury order. "You might hit her! Avengers get your asses up here!"

Loki screamed a little as he was lifted up and then suddenly Helbindi jumped again this time landing near the ice and he began to talk the water turning into ice as he stepped on it. Breath shaky she looked down at her hands as they started to turn blue and marking like that the giant had started to spread up her arms.

Looking at them astonished, frightened, unsure, she heard a loud crackle and a booming noise and suddenly Helbindi and her where falling on the sheet of ice. She screamed but her half-brother shielded her falling or being hurt.

"Release Loki as once!" Thor bellowed swinging his hammer.

Iron Man care up next firing at the Juton as the blue creature swatted the shots away. He glared at them and pretty much roared and began to set Loki down when she cried out.

"Don't put me down! Don't put me down, they'll kill you! Please, hold on to me!"

Helbindi lifted her onto his shoulder and she took a seat there holding on as he hit the ground an ice wall forming around them. She looked amazed at it before shaking her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. She raised his staff that speared in her hand as the ice was shattered by Thor.

"Thor! Stop this!"

They weren't listening and together Thor, Iron Man and Captain America smashed into the Giant causing Loki to fall towards the ocean. She screamed as she hit the water and to her horror realized something. If she couldn't tell which way she was going, her navigation was off than that meant in water she had no idea which way was up and which way was down so she struggled desperately until a hand grabbed as her hauling her back up.

She looked up at Helbindi as she gasped for air. "Thank you,"

He only nodded and turned back to the Avengers who were ready to fight when suddenly there was flash of light and Odin appeared with Frigga on the sheet of ice.

Loki had no time to waste. If she was going to get to Jotunnhime this was her only chance and than she was it. The book in Odin hands. She screamed without realizing it until they all looked at her. She looked at at them, and Thor and took about ten steps back.

"You know." She said still moving back. "You read it… You read that which is mine!"

"Loki, my dear, please listen to us," Frigga said coming closer. "We have and now we know of which you spoke were the truth."

Loki shook her head as she had backed up enough that she ran into Helbindi's leg and there she stayed looking at them her eyes clear that she was extremely upset and angered. The three roaly member move forward at once to her but she held up her hand.

"Do not! Do not come closer…"

"Loki, this is-" Odin began.

"I wish to go home." Loki said suddenly. "Take me home."

"Come," Frigga said arms opened.

"No." It was venom. "Not with you Queen Frigga. With my Brother Helbindi." She looked up at him. "Take me home."

The King leaned down and picked up the shaking Juton female and in a blinding light they were gone and no one was sure what had happened. Steve stepped closer and Frigga fell to her knees.

"…She called me Queen…"

"Thor what's that mean?" Tony asked.

Thor looked deeply saddened. "It means that Loki no longer considers the All Mother as her Mother…"

Steve walked over to the site where the two had vanished and looked down at a paper and read it before walking over to the Queen and handed it to here.

Frigga looked at the paper.

_The council is watching, Mother. Do be careful and set up more spell. Forgive me, love Loki. _

_Also do tell Thor to stop pouting and that I ate the last of his poptarts this morning._

* * *

**To Shadowfey913: Thank you! I like warm fuzzy moments as well as dramatic and funny moments as well. Thanks I try to out little details in as much as possible! 8D **

**To fan girl 666: I wanted to do something different than what others have done so I came up with the idea of Little Loki finding out about it and then asking her since she already knew about it.**

**To perso rosa: He still doesn't trust Loki and he though she was up to something so he followed her and didn't want to move her in case she woke up and called for Thor. ;D**

**To CuteButTheDevil: I really liked the idea of little Loki tracing the lips as I figure such a nightmare he would want to confirm that it wasn't true but sadly it was and it's not like Lady Loki should lie to well, herself XD. Thor is protective more now than ever as he has a second chance so he's a little more around hovering and trying to help out as much as possible. I like the idea of Steve and Natasha stepping into the roles without being together. Natasha never had a child nor felt the need to take care of one and for Steve it was a huge deal back in the forties to get married and have kids so they stepped into it without realizing it. Your very welcome. **


	14. Chapter 14

Once back on the Hellacarrier Frigga started to mutter out spells casting them until she knew it was enough before she turned to her husband.

"It is done."

He nodded and turned to the Avengers who were looking at them. "I will speak with your King."

"That would be me." Fury said walking into the room. "I'm Nice Fury, the Director of SHEILD."

"Shall we talk in private without your children present?"

"Children?" Tony said and looked around. "Is he talking about _us_?"

"This way." Fury said leading him to another room.

Clint shrugged. "I guess so."

"Why would he think that Fury is our dad? It's not like we even look remotely apart."

They started to talk as Frigga had ended up talking with Hill and Coulson about something so the rest moved closer to the door to talk about what happened.

"Where do you think they took her?" Steve asked folding his arms.

"To Jutonnhime," Thor said. "I do not think she should have gone but Helbindi didn't seem threatening, and with that note Mother showed me I have to let it be… for now."

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"I am soaking wet… I am not okay." Loki said trying to ring her hair out. "It so strange to see my skin blue."

"It is your natural skin color."

She shook out her hair and walked under the bed and started to toss out her clothes. "I am aware now… still shocked, but aware. Do you have any clothes that would fit me?"

Helbindi folded his arms. "I will send someone to fit you some."

"Can you hand me something to wrap around me?"

He walked to the bed and took the fur on the bed and tore a size piece off before leaning down to hand it to Loki who's hand was sticking out waiting. A few minutes passed before she stepped out with his wrapped around her tied with some of the furs strips.

"Thank you." She said. "Um. This necklace you gave me…?"

"It is from Odin and he said it would enough to keep you awake. Come, we must get you some fitted clothes."

"Yes." She held the cloth holding it against her chest.

Helbindi watched her as they walked. He walked slow but she was pretty much trotting her feet pattering on the hall floor. Leaning down he picked her up as she looked at him and placed her on his shoulder where she sifted and held onto to silver horned crown with her left hand with the right holding her fur to her chest.

"Thank you, Brother."

"You do not know how good it is to hear you say that to me."

She looked at him. "You saved my life. Someone you never known or not that I had known. How did you come to know of me?"

The King noted it was half whispered. "I came to know of you when Thor Odinson came to the realms. They came after rouge Juton somehow got into Asgard. You managed to convince him and his friends to leave but one of ours, a Juton called him a Princess and a battle broke out. One of the warrior Jutons grabbed your arm and it turned your skin back to normal."

She smiled sadly and with a dry laugh. "Normal. I know not what that is."

"Yes, I understand it must shock you. But, yes, that is how we discovered you and then you were lost into the void. A lost Prince we thought we would have back was gone once more and than tales of you appearing on Midgard, the next back on Asgard and when we went to see of such matters we were told of your mind being undone, torn, and molded, but we still tried to retrieve you and I think the All Mother panicked and she sent you to Midgard. But now we have you back."

"I cannot stay." She said calmly.

"Do you think I would let you go?"

"You would have too. I am only a separate part of myself. Two more are out there and I know not how long this spell will last."

He seemed to be anger. Loki noted his eyes hardened so she leaned more against him, hugging the side of his head she was leaning on with one arm, the other hand holding the royal fur that draped on his shoulder so she wouldn't fall.

"Fear not Helbindi, I will return to you as you have returned for me."

Reaching up he held her legs to keep her from falling as they walked up some stairs. "Know that there was a reason you were left in the temple and it was not for your life to end."

She closed her eyes and smiled softly. "Did they love me?"

"Until death, and soon your Father shall pass on soon as well."

"Pass on? Is he not dead?"

"He might as well be. He lingers on the border. I will take you to see him soon. Clothing first."

Loki frowned a little. "If he is alive than that means that he did not die long ago in battle as first thought."

"No, he was badly injured. So much so that it was a shock that he lived, and with the casket gone and our healers trying to heal the many it took longer. He got better to the point of him walking, talking, even sparring, why he was even joining in on hunts and was going to lead the army again."

"What happened?"

"Laufey was killed."

Loki looked away. "I killed my Mother,"

"We do not hold it against you." Helbindi said as he opened the door were two tall tailors stood and he leaned down to set her on her feet. "Besides Laufey knew you were not yourself when you did what you did."

"What? What do you mean not like myself?" She frowned and looked up at him.

"I shall explain. For now I must tend to something."

"Wait-!"

The door closed.

"Now than young Prince, er, Princess, shall we bath you?"

Loki stood proudly. "Yes. Do you have a hot tub?"

The two giants had no idea what that meant.

* * *

Little Loki had awoken alone so naturally this called for wandering which was his favorite thing do when no one was around. Standing he grabbed his doll and walked over the door, down the halls passing by agents who paid little attention to him.

Going down to the halls he went to the control where he knew the others would be. The helm. Going up the stairs he saw everyone including his Father and Mother, but he was remembering a dream he had had and it had vanished like the others did. It was lingering. They dreams had started to become more real and staying longer.

Stepping up into the place it was Tony who noticed him. "Hey, awake already?"

"Yes." Loki smiled and continued walking.

To everyone's shock, and to the Odin family Loki walked right passed them and hugged Steve and Natasha before letting the red head pick him up and set him on her hip. Frigga looked calm as she set her arms down as she had expected his son to come to her, but Odin and Thor both knew she was furious but kept her composer.

"Uh, say hi to your Mom and dad." Natasha said awkwardly.

Loki did want to. No, he was still upset with the dream about them so he shook his head. "No."

"Loki, don't be rude." Steve said patting him on the back. "Say hi."

A feeling came over almost instantly and he looked at Steve. "No, thank you."

Well if things hadn't been awkward they were now. No one said a word before Natasha cleared her throat and walked away taking Loki with her. Steve looked at Odin and Frigga and apologized before following them.

"If it makes you feel better it's because of a dream he had of you two killing him a few days ago."

"Damn it Stark, not now." Fury growled.

"Killing him? Explain." Odin ordered.

Thor stepped up to him. "Loki had been having dreams of the past and the last few days it has been nothing but of horrors. He won't even go near the Son of Stark for two days."

Odin seemed to be in thought before talking to Frigga and Thor in a language the others did not understand. They seemed to be considering something when suddenly there was a tremble almost like a ripple and everyone stopped.

It happened again and this time Thor raised his Hammer ready. And before anyone could react Bruce looked down at his pocket that held his wallet and pulled it out. The ripple happened again and it was coming from the object. Pulling it out he held and a flash came over him before he crumpled to the floor.

* * *

Bruce gasped and looked around. "Hello?"

There was no answer.

Walking a little ways of this strange place he heard something. It was the sounds of something slinking together. Walking to the where the sound was coming looking around nearly tripped on stairs. Looking up Bruce saw a person sitting on a throne, made of chains, and that person being held by it. For a second he wondered what it was before he remembered what Lady Loki had said about this.

"Loki!" Bruce ran up the stairs and to him. "Loki, can you hear me?"

The Norse God said nothing. Instead he picked up his head slightly, tugging at his right arm and the slinking of the chains began again. Reaching over Bruce was going to help him get the chains off when the marble suddenly came out of his pocket and started to float to Loki who gasped as some of the chains fell from his shoulders.

Bruce attentively reached up and touched Loki's shoulders and suddenly his vision became white and settled to see a ceiling. There was noise all around, shouting, screaming, and suddenly pain. Unbearable pain filling him that even the hulk was screaming helplessly.

Shaking violently Brice thought he was going to die when something grabbed his hand and it vanished all but leaving him shaking with the aftermath as the warm hand pulled him along hallway. There barely any light and it was so dark he could only see the hand pulling him along and the voice.

"_Run! Run, Dr. Banner, run faster!"_

They ran passed a door that was opening into what looked like a decaying garden maze. Stumbling to keep up he gasped as the memory of the pain was still there and continued to try to keep up with the person pulling him along until the light drew slightly and he could see who was pulling him.

"Loki?!"

"_Keep running!" _

Suddenly Loki changed into Lady Loki as they ran, she was trying to help him and another turn and she became little Loki and it began an never ending switching between the three forms of Loki. Bruce held on tighter when suddenly she stopped and put his hand as they stopped in front of an old large, rusting mirror the must have been grand at its time but now was slowly falling apart.

"_You must go."_

"What about you?"

Now it was Little Loki. _"I must stay. I cannot leave but you should not have come here without all the items. Go!"_

"Wait, Loki-"

"_LEAVE…!"_ Normal Loki screamed in fear and pushed him into the mirror.

Bruce thought he was going to be picking out glass shards when suddenly he gasped and his eyes opened.

* * *

"Bruce? Are you alright? You've been out for almost an hour." Betty said looking over his vitals. "We couldn't get you to wake up."

Looking around the room he could see his fellow Avengers and friends around him. They sighed relief and Tony patted him on the arm.

"So, what happened?"

"I saw Loki. The original before he split himself. He was chained somewhere on a thorn."

They all looked at him and Steve stepped forward. "Did he say anything?"

"He said that I shouldn't be there with all the items."

"He means all the clues he left behind." Thor said. "For the splitting spell than requires all the items to present at the time. The All Mother had confirmed there are two left. One for each Loki. We have on from little Loki and Lady Loki will get the third."

"Then where is the last one?"

Thor frowned. "On Asgard… My friends I ask that you come with me to my homeland and help us find the last item."

"I need to stay here." Natasha said right away. "Someone has to look over Loki."

"Your call, Cap." Tony said and all eyes turned to the Captain.

Steve nodded. "We're going to Asgard. Suit up."

As they started to leave Bruce stood up and walked over to Steve before he could leave. "Steve?"

"Yes?"

"There was another part of it… They tourutred Loki… and I felt only a minute of the pain but it was horrible."

Steve's eyes got a little wider as he looked at his friend. "Bruce, you shaking."

"I know. Just remembering it makes me…"

Placing a hand on his shoulder Steve gave a comforting squeeze. "Rest. I'll come get you when it's time and don't worry, we'll save Loki."

* * *

"Helbindi...! _Help_...!"

The Juton King leaped to his feet racing to where the scream came from. It only took him a few seconds to reach the room that he had originally been Loki and had never been used he banged the door opened eyes narrowed before stopping.

Struggling holding onto the sheet that was slowly slipping on the bed Lady Loki wriggled trying to hold on to it as she had sadly and unexpectedly rolled off the large bed while sleeping and now was afraid of falling.

Helbindi let out a snort of laughter. "I should get you a costume made bed, loki!"

"Do not laugh at me- Ahhh!" She slipped further added to her tangled state. "Helbindi, help!"

Still chuckled he walked to the bed and scooped up the small juton and lifted her to his shoulder where she scrambled into her normal sitting place and folded her arms now mad and pouting. Turning he left the room closing the door.

"Now that your awake shall we go and see to the books of which you asked?"

Still frowning but holding on to the fur Loki nodded. "Yes. Stop laughing it was not funny! And I was not taking a napy by choice!"

"Yes, because you passed out during the fitting."

Blushing a little Loki looked away and muttered. "I was hungry…"

"Are you still hungry?"

"Yes." Her stomach seconded that.

"I will get you something to eat. They walked into the library and a tree was inside and some kind of pale fruit was growing on it. He plucked on. "Have one of there. Their very good."

"And half the sixe of me." She said but took a bite and enjoy the sweet, cool taste. "Delisous."

"Do you normally talk with your mouth full.

"No." She said taking another bite and talking with her mouth full. "But that might be due to the split-these is so good."

"There's plenty more."

"Good." She took another large bite. "I want to be surrounded by these!"

He continued to walk but ended up holding on to her legs because she seemed to interested in eating that pear he wondered just how long she had gone without eating. Soon she got to the seed and started to nibble the last of the fuirt until it was basicaily licked clean.

"Did they starve you on Midgard."

"No. I don't know why I'm so hungry all of a sudden. Can I have more?"

"On the way back."

She held tight to the seed nodding.

"You can leave it anywhere, the servants will pick it up."

"Not that's just rude. Why should they pick it up when I am perfectly capable of throwing it into a planting pot and grow it?"

"You plan on growing it?"

"Of course. What is a better way to start my first day home?" Loki asked rubbing the seed gently. "And I shall remember you each time I pass it and or water it."

Helbindi was curious to why she said that. "Why would you think of me?"

"Because you saved me and gave my room and also when I was hungry you fed me this fruit. Thank you Brother, it is a most wonderful homecoming gift."

A little touched but not showing Helbindig nodded. "But that is not your gift. I shall give it to you soon."

They got to the part of the libry Loki had requested about and she was let down to scan the lower two shelves before he put her up on the next ones before she pulled out one book that was two feet shorter than her.

Hlebindi held onto it for her as they left but he did remember to grab Loki another fruit on the way out.

* * *

Little Loki watched as the Avengers were beamed to Asgard. Natasha had been sent to go too in the end because Fury had said too but she didn't leave until she gave Jane a stern death glare before joining her team and leaving.

Sighing he sat down and took out his book and this time instead of using crayons he took out the paints, that where new and used. He took the black on and shook it firmly before pouring the paint into a small round cup that was meant to hold the paint and took it to the kitchen. Walking back he dragged the rather large draw pad that Steve had gotten him, a portfolio he believed they called it and laid it on the island table.

Sitting on the stool for about thirty minutes feeling weighted down and dull. He had been that way since Bruce had passed out. He was seeing images in his mind. He couldn't place them. exactly but he knew they were real. Something was going on. Not just a split but he was slowly realizing that something bad had happened before.

Taking the brush out of its package he dipped the brush into the paint and started to draw singing an old song he had learned to try and calm himself. The painting started to take shape as childish as it was to most people.

Darcy walked in messing with her phone when she saw him. "Hey, short stack, what'ca doing- oh my god…Uh, don't move. Stay there."

She turned and ran down the hall back from where she had been talking to Pepper, Jane, Betty, and Queen Frigga. She busted into the room.

"Loki's drawing something freaky!" She pointed at the door.

Frigga was the first to move, fast but with grace. When she got there Loki was nowhere to be seen and she walked up to the painting and gasped putting her hand up to her mouth. Pepper was next and looked at it before looking around.

"Jarvis! Where is Loki?"

"_He teleported himself outside about ten seconds ago."_

"Where is he headed?"

"_Down 5__th__ street. Now appears to be holding a black book, Miss Potts."_

"Book?"

Frigga quickly grabbed at her side. "It's not the journal he took."

"Uh, guys?" Darcy said.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

Darcy held out the doll that Loki always carried around. "This thing has a knife stabbed through it."

"Oh my god, we need to find him." Jane said.

* * *

Loki frowned.

He didn't remember leaving the tower not did he remember how he ended up in the middle of a random neightborhood nor how he ended up holding a strange looking letter. It must have been an important letter because it his seal on it. SO Loki used his magic to make it small and tucked it into his pocket before walking around lost.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing?"

Loki looked up. "I'm lost. I need to get back home."

"Hey, I've seen you somewhere before." The teen asked tilting his head.

"I live with my brother and the others at the Stark Tower."

"What?! Seriouly?! Hey, you ain't pulling my leg are you?"

Loki looked at that other's leg and at his hands. "No?"

Laughing the teen patted his head. "Come on I'll help you get home, but fist I need you to show me proof that you live there."

Loki thought about it before pulling out an picture of the Avengers and him together. "Is this enough?"

"Whoa! You have credit than my life will! Alright, kid let's get you back home."

"Thank you. I am called Loki."

"Really?" The teen picked him up and set him on his shoulder. "Nice, to meet you Loki, My name's Peter Parker."

* * *

**To fan girl 666: I like the thought of her not wanting to wanting to share the 'Mama Bear' thing. **

**To skydancer2000: I like them too being perents too! I think it so cute and it came to me and I was like I'm so gonna write that down! XD lol Yes, poor Jane! Yeah, Loki when through bad times… Servants know everything. Helbindi wanted to take Loki hoem and there's going ot be a huge reason why. There will be Clint words with Thor soon, do not worry XD**

**To kalhisto azula: Thank you! Bye bye! **

**To Sadowfey913: That's so nice of you to say! Lol Roar! Sending Loki to a school was something the doctor said but they won't let him because he might have random moments of his past again. TT Looooki, nooo…. Lady Loki did see it coming. She's pretty smart. 8D. There shall be more of them now that it's moved to Asgard. **

**To lederra: I know, I know, I'm working on it. I do use spell check. Like three times. Maybe I should got for five times. Hm…. Yes. XD**

**To CuteButTheDevil: Yes, Loki loves his kids but sadly their all taken from him. TT. I figured if he had no friends, aside form Thor and the Worroirs 3, than he would have spent most time talking to the servants, instead, thus the reason he would send them letters, and the reaons why Lady Loki didn't throw her fruit seed on the floor. **

**Thank you all! **

…**.Yes, yes, it's Peter Parker aka Spider Man**


	15. Chapter 15

Helbindi thought it was amusing watching Loki read the book. sat on the desk with the book propped up as it stood and held the pages apart and would flip them once she was done, only to have the book nearly fall on her so he helped out by holding it in place.

Shre had refused the help but after three times of being hit with the book she let him help. Her eyes where fast but thanks to the language she was forced to slow down a little as not to misread any words that could come in handy for later.

Flipping the last page she sighed. "Of course."

"What troubles you?"

"I tore out a page and know not where I put it." She said pointing to the where it showed a page had been torn out. "If only I could remember it. But there must be something else. Something, something, something…"

Closing the book Helbindi set it aside and scooped her up and it seemed like she was already used to it because she climbed right onto his right shoulder when he placed her up and settled down still deep in thought.

He walked without her falling now that they had gotten used to this means of walking around. He headed to the throne room where he had to attend matter of the Kingdom and he did not trust anyone around Loki at the moment so he took her with him.

When they entered they bowed to them and Lady Loki sat up a little straighter but she was still thinking so he figured she did it out of habit. Walking up to his throne he sat down and order them to start the court.

Many where curious about the newly arrived and formally missing, Royal Juton that instead of the court continuing form the previous day they all took interest in staring at the small Juton who eventually realized she was being watched.

Without a word she went ridged and slid down into Helbindi's shirt and hide there only peeking out he two red eyes glaring at them. They didn't know it but she had been embarrassed and was flushing at the fact she had been muttering to herself without noticing a full court of Juton in the room.

The room busted out in laughter and she fumed puffing up her cheek and clutched at the inside of her brother's shirt as he was laughing his head off too… so she kicked him in the stomach and he stopped a little and patted his chest where she was.

"Alright, alright, we shall celebrate Loki's return tonight at the feast."

They cheered.

"But first… back to business."

Loki remained where she was the rest of the meeting refusing to do anything but glare out and many small chuckled could be heard. After all the King sat proud on his throne with two little red eyes glaring out of his pocket.

* * *

Thor was helping mortal friend learn how to fasten their horses, and telling them what they should and shouldn't pack for the quest of which they were about to take and informing them of what to study before they left such as the plants, how to find clean water, and anything else he could think of but lucky the guards were helping them prepare as well.

Soon the Warriors Three and Sif showed up on their horses ready to go on a quest. Or at least three out of four. Sif was in a foul mood. She got off her horse and walked up to Thor asking for a few words. So, he waved at his friends and walked on with her outside.

"What is it Sif?"

"What do you mean? Can you not see? This is some tall tale of which Loki made up! You forget he is a Liesmith."

"Sif, if you only knew that truth of what Loki had been through. Even since he was a mere child he had suffered and right under our noses… under Odin's gaze! Loki may have played a few tricks, but you would be shocked to find how little lies he has told to all of us."

She frowned and set her hand on her hips. "I cannot believe you still trust his words! Thor do not forget what he is capable of!"

"Hold your tongue, Sif."

She looked shocked. "What?"

"It is an order." He growled and paused looking at her shocked expression.

She was so shocked and then slowly bowed and walked away. As she did she suddenly felt a chill and looked over to see the redhead mortal glaring at her but the look in her eyes was something Sif knew all about. She was looking at her like beast would look at the prey it was about to kill. Returning the glare it was a mental battle before Fandral ruined it by running by away form a screaming woman who was chasing him and swinging a small dagger at him.

"We leave at once." Thor said and walked back and got on his horse.

Further away Steve moved his horse forward more as the others followed him but they followed Thor and his friends. They had set the horses at the run and assuring them that Asgardian horses could run for two days straight but they did stop a couple of times during the day.

* * *

"Jarvis, let my new Friend come in, please?" Loki said.

The door opened and Peter walked in looking around. "Wow, I never thought I'd get to be inside the Stark Tower."

"Want to come up with me to where everyone is? But my Brother isn't there, he went back to Asgard with the others."

"Sure! Thanks for inviting me, but I can't stay long. I'm having dinner with my Auntie May."

"Will you be having pizza?"

"No, but that would be nice to have. You like pizza?"

"Yes. It is very good but I love pudding."

They went up to the living-room where Loki called out that he was home but no one answered him so Loki lead them to the kitchen. Opening the fridge Loki pulled out two pudding cups and handed one to Peter and than retirved two spoons.

"Thanks." Peter said reaching for it when there was a loud crash in the window. "What in the…?"

"Finally, I found you Trickster!" Amora laughed and raised her arms up. "And now you die."

"Whoa!" Peter said and grabbed Loki and started to run down the hall. "Who is that!"

"I do not know!" Loki said and held on to his hand tight. "Hold on!"

In a suddenly instant they had gone from being on the family floor to another part of the building and Peter stumbled forward and fell.

"What was that?!"

"I teleported. Sorry, I did not have a chance to tell you. Are you alright?"

"A little dizzy, but that was awesome! Okay, stay here. I'm going to go get someone to help."

Loki was picked up and placed inside the closet and it closed. "It's dark in here!"

"I know but I don't want you to get hurt. Please just stay quiet and I will be back as soon as I can."

"Alright… but because she has magic and it feels strong."

"Magic. Of course." Peter sulked and got into his outfit as fast as he could.

* * *

Helbindi had been waiting for the night to come to they could feast in Loki's return. The small Juton didn't seem to mind being carried around but she did ask that they have stairs made for her so she could climb onto her bed and back down again.

When the sun set Helbindi and his mate when to retrieve Loki only to find the room empty but his mate moved forward and looked at the bed. Three of fruits that Loki had greatly enjoyed where sitting on in the middle of the bed together, the sheets pulled up a little showing that she didn't want to risk them rolling off.

"I take it the only tree she knows of is in the Library?"

"Yes." Helbindi nodded. "I guess I should have brought her more to eat, but I thought she could last until the feast."

Before either of them could say anything they heard small patters and they looked at the door where Loki came in running softly holding another fruit in her arms. She paused as she saw them but continued a moment later climbing up the stairs and adding it to her fruit growing collection.

"Are you that starved?" Helbindi's mate asked.

"No." Loki said and made sure the fruit was safe. "I just wanted to make sure I had something nice to give my Father when I met him."

"Ah," Helbindi nodded.

His mate moved forward and pretty much started petting Loki who frowned and raise an eyebrow, but that didn't stop the ice giant. Clearing his throat Helbindi stepped forward to stop Loki, who was opening her mouth getting ready to bite his mate's hand and picked her up and placed her on her now normally place on his shoulder.

"Let us go to the feast."

Loki no longer held on but was glad because it was rather far to and from and since she ran the whole time to make it quicker her legs had grown tired. Seemed like it was more strain on her body to be away from her younger self. Also she missed him. Maybe because they were the same person but she honestly wanted to go back to Midgard and be there.

Closing her eyes she thought of her Father, Mother, Thor, the female friends she had made, the others, and started to long to go there. Her heart sank a little. Leaning more against her giant brother who seemed to have joked that they were glad to have their 'little' sibling back—Was someone talking? Oh right Helbindi was saying something.

"—And now let the feast began…!" The King finished.

Loki opened her eyes the second he had gotten done talked and gapped at the sight. The hall was enormous, filled with sliver linings, moon dust pillars, tables lined with all kinds of foods she had never seen and few she did know of. It was so grand that she thought she was dreaming.

"Loki, close your mouth, you look like a fish."

Closing her mouth with a click she looked at him. "Forgive me, it just shocked me."

"We do not live by the bifrost, Loki. We were only because that is where Laufey choose to be most of the time."

Loki wanted to ask why when she was set down and the smell of food made her notice she was once again starving. She walked on the table meeting other Jutons and they handed her stuff to eat and she took them as she was too small to use a plate or even and a fork or spoon. So she grabbed a cap and scooped some soup out and blew on it and sipped on it well aware they looked at her.

The soup was wonderful. Once done with that she continued to sample more items joying it fully and although full she nibbled on some sweet treats and lazily leaned against Helbindi side watching as it continued on into the late hours of the night.

Slowly blinking now over stuffed and feeling sleep tugging at her Loki settled back against her brother closing his eyes slowly drifting between sleep and awake she heard the voices, the talking, laughter, something about it brought comfort.

At some point she was picked up and carefully carried, the rocking motion adding the overcoming sleep and soon the cool of the sheets and the soft pillow, the blanket tucked around her before the last moments of consciousness left her and for the first time in a long time Loki sleep and she slept without nightmares.

* * *

"_Let me out of here! You cannot keep me in here!" _

Fury watched at the woman screamed trying to get out of the newly added magic resistant glass prison and watched as she also trashed around trying to break out but everything she did it just suppressed her magic more. Turing off the feed and turned to Loki who was healing Spiderman.

"Well done, Spider Man."

"I think I've been well done… geez she's powerful." Spider Man said. "Why is so crazy with anger and wanting to kill this little kid?"

"Because," Fury said looking at Loki who was now done and coloring. "That kid is Loki, the Brother of Thor the Thunder God."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on… Loki? Like _the_ Loki as in the one that came here and went all, ya know, insane with war?"

"The one and the same. Sort off. He's kind of split into three different people and we found out he was controlled. But there's more to the story kid and I'm going place you as his gauridain after school hours… Peter Parker."

"What?! You know?!"

"I'm Nick Fury. I know everything."

"Okay, creepy…"

Loki wander off after that looking for something to do when he saw the doors open and his Mother and the others filed in.

"Mother!"

"Loki," She said in relief. "Thank the Nine realms, where did you wander off too?"

"I do not remember. But look, I found a paper in my pocket."

She looked at the paper he handed her as she picked him up. "A letter?"

Shrugging he held onto her when she looked at the paper with great concern. "Mother?"

Blinking a little she shook her head. "It's nothing my darling. Why do you not off with Lady Jane, I must read this."

Nodding Loki got down and went to talk to Jane and Darcy. Frigga took a breath and opened the letter and found a blank page. Her felt her heart sink because she knew it was another memory and this one was meat for her. She knew it was because it was give to little Loki so that meant at some point during his wanderings he had put the memory into the page to inform her of something.

Sighing she clutched the paper and closed her eyes.

* * *

"_Go on Brother," Thro said. "I shall meet you there." _

_Loki looked at him unsure of where or not he should go to the coronation without being at his Brother's side but again Thro told him it was alright and that he would see him there. So Loki smiled and walked on heading towards the grand hall. _

_On his way he was stopped by Amora. She stood there. "Loki, I need help."_

_Sighing Loki folded his arms. "You know Thor will not marry you Amora." _

_She glared at him. "It is not that. I dropped some of star dust when rushing to get to the grand hall and it fell into one of the weapons vaults. I cannot enter it unless I have someone who has permission to go in there. Come with me for I need it."_

"_Very well but I must hurry. Do day in the day Thor is to be King." _

"_I am aware. Has he not picked a Queen yet?" Amora asked as she lead the way._

"_No, please do not ask me if it is you for it is not."_

"_It could very well happen!" _

_Loki sighed folding his arms and stopped. "Amora?"_

"_She stopped. "Yes?" _

"_Who follows us?"_

_There was a long silence and she turned. "The head cancel men of course." _

_He glared at her and summoned his magic. "What an unwise more, Amora, you know how I despise them- Gah…?!" _

_Suddenly Loki couldn't breathe. Something was holding him and then suddenly he was surrounded by the head of the councel and something was placed around his neck and the necklace hide under his clothing and his eyes flickered from Green to Blue and than Amora muttered a spell so his eyes would remain green. _

_Then Loki left in a trance and was soon standing in his place for the ceremony and Frigga noted her son's blank face. _

"_Loki, my child, is everything alright?"_

_Loki turned slowly and smiled at her with and eerie calmness. "Of course Mother, I have never felt better."_

* * *

Frigga balled the paper up and fumed and called out for the portal and was soon gone. She had enough. She wanted someone to pay and she knew just who would love to see those of who would harm Loki more than her and her Husband would so before she went to Asgard she stopped and walked up to the other Queen.

"Queen Frigga… What brings you to my realm?"

"Hela, do you know of those who harmed, Loki?"

Hela was almost like that of Lady Loki. She was tall, her skin was a gray color but her hair was black as night, only it was straight, her eyes where that of her Father's and she had the calming voice.

"I know of them." Hela laughed bitterly. "And I do so wait for their souls for what they did to my Mother."

Frigga nodded. "Also what they did to your Father."

Hela leaned back laughing. "Ah, but Frigga, Loki is my Mother."

"What?"

"His former wife only raised me as her own because they kept my true father a secret." She stood and walked down the steps and lifted her hands and the book of which held the memories came flying to her and Hela ran her hand over it. "These are only some of the painful things that had happened."

Frigga frowned. "Did Loki step outside the marriage?"

"No, Loki is Juton, therefore when he picks a lover or as the Juton call a Mate it is for life. When their Mate dies they slowly die as well. You see the souls bond together in a fashion that makes them stay every loyal. However, my Mother was never raised as a Juton but of an Asier. So the binding of the sould never fully takes. How do you think Loki is still alive? I make sure that even for a short while my Mother can be happy."

"You kept him from dying?"

"Of course!" Hela yelled and took off her hemlet and she looked more like Lady Loki. "Just as he tried to hard to raises me in this place, to the point on when I realized my Mother was dying to stay by my side and raise me well. I sent him back. However as young as I was I still needed my Mother but could not leave this realm until my powers where fully gained. So, daily, he came. As dangerous as it was Loki was always sthere for me. One time I had to cast him out before he died."

"He came to see you on that day?"

"No. I cried for my Mother to come. It had not even been but a day and I wept being alone with the dead and he came. Saying he felt that I needed him. So, mastered my powers and now that I know that it is extreamyl hard to keep Loki here, we write to one another. Than one day the letters stopped. I found out what happened to my Mother, Frigga and I await those souls. They shall feel my wrath."

Frigga nodded. "I shall send you some too."

Hela smiled wide and took her seat on her throne. "My Mother gave me a Kingdom, life, caring, sang to me, and loves me still. A half dead doughter who was born form a rape of the very head of the council. Yes, Mother of Loki your son was forced upon and that is how I came to be! Now go and do send me my so called _Father _… I await him dearly."

Frigga left hurryingly and Hela remained alone.

Waving her hand Hela opened a window and looked upon the three forms of her Mother. "I miss you… I shall have revenge for you."

Smirking she sat back. "Come to me, Father, for I await your soul."

She continued to look at the images when he heard the female version sit up suddenly in bed. _"Hela? My sweet one are you well?" _

Smiling Hela sat back. She would carry out her Mother's revenger for him and one day she would be together with all of her family no matter how long it would take. But for now she sent a message to let her Mother know that she was well.

"Speaking of Mothers…" Hela stood letting the images fade. "I think I shall go have a talk with your Mother as well. I'm sure Laufey would like to know you are well."

* * *

The Other smirked. Oh how Loki's grip was slipping and the time was soon as hand. "Soon you will be no more Juton runt."

* * *

**To mistress Murder: Aw, thank you! I was planning on adding in him at some point but than discard the idea but than liked it again! Thor is going to be talking to Clint in the next chapter. I was going to put it in here but I reached page ten so, the next chapter it is. XD**

**To fan girl 666: I really love the Helbindi and Lady Loki parts as well, a lot. Maybe way too much and yes, I like Peter finding him too~ **

**To HappyHateDay: YES, PETER.**

**To MildlyInsane: I know right? He loved it so! **

**To myerna: I have Beta, but I'm starting to think that her changes aren't going through. I'm going to hafve to back track again and see what happened there, but she's really good so I think it might be my account. **

**To Kia: Yes, really! =w= **

**To noob boob: Omg I know right?! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Helbindi walked was watching form a window when his mate walked over to see just what has his full attention. Looking out the window he saw what the small smile Helbinid was holding for.

Loki was laying on her back in the snow enjoy the feeling and breathing in the cool air. Something small Juton who had just learned to walk would first enjoy the snow fall when the start of Winter and since Loki had never experienced that joy it was interesting to watch.

Guards watched out for her from a distant but even they couldn't help but notice the small Juton's new found joy of winter. She rolled over in the snow breathing in the coolness again and started to play a little mostly lazily looking around and rolling some more.

"She seems happy."

Helbindi looked over at him for a second before looking back. "Yes. I took her outside when she asked about the fruit trees and she looked at the snow and asked me to put her down. She touched the snow as if she had never seen it before nor saw of it and Loki has been out there since."

"How long ago was that?"

"This morning."

"It is passed noon-high."

"Yes. However I will let Loki enjoy it. As I stand here, I cannot even think of what it must feel like to first enjoy of the land and knowing that you might not live longer to continue to enjoy it."

"Continue? Do you fear someone will kill her?"

"Thanos has the most important part of Loki. She fears that her life could end so as well as the other two and despite out searching we cannot find the page and she says that the smaller version of herself had the memories but original Loki did not for see the All Father wiping the memories so they are stuck in a maze and only hoping the memories would slip back into little Loki's mind and reveal where the page it, however it is only a chance."

"Has she given up?"

"I know not. But I do know she should at least enjoy something out of all the things that have been going on."

They looked out the window again where Loki had gotten up and started walking. However she walked right into a patch of soft snow and vanished suddenly. The guards rushed forward pulling her out and setting her down on more patted snow. Brushing herself off Loki walked around looking at things in the garden, taking great interest in everything. She was small enough that she walked right under the bench there and to the small pond where she gazed at the fish.

"Loki seems to be adjusting well."

Helbindi nodded. "Well enough. She cries at night though."

"Fear of her new home?"

"No." Helbindi's eyes narrowed angrily full of hate. "She cries in fear of Thanos, begging for blissful death and when she awakens she walks around in a trance discarding her memories of torture that leak into her mind."

Loki petted the fish's head.

"She cries for Thor, her brother." He continued.

The fish swam away and she sat down putting her feet in.

"Cries for Frigga to hold her."

Moving her feet slowly Loki laid back resting and slowly falling into a nap.

"Calling for Odin to come for her."

Loki was now a sleep breathing evening out.

"Doth she still cry daily for them?" His mate asked frowning at the thought of what could possibly happened when Loki was in Thanos clutch.

"No. The cries are different now."

"Is she finding peace? Or has less night terrors?"

Before he could answer Loki started screaming, legs kicking, the water splashing and her arms waving violently in front of her trying to fend off whatever was attacking her in her sleep. The guards came rushing over as Helbindi jumped out of the window rushing to get her. Her cries where different now- she no longer called of the Odin family.

"Helbindi, help me! Helbindi! _Helbindi_…!"

* * *

Tony groaned when he slipped off the horse and sat on the grass. "Damn, that hurts… how the hell do you guys ride on the horses for so long?"

"We've been riding horses for over thousands of years, tis nothing to us but you mortals must be tired from a day's ride." Frandral said. "We shall set up camp here. It is a good place."

"Tis indeed! Shall we start cooking as well?" Volstagg said rubbing his stomach. "Wild boar sounds like a wonderful meal."

"Aye, my friends." Thor said. "We shall hunt. Steve, do you think you and the other can set up camp? Sif will assist you."

"Sure no problem, I know how to set up camp." Steve said.

Thor and the Warriors Three left ot hunt and they all helped each other out setting up camp but Natasha wouldn't let Sif help her. She glared at the woman and Sif glared back. Clint noticed but stayed out of it for the most part. Once it was set off Sif told them they need to get fire wood. Steve took Tony and Bruce with him and they came back with enough only to find Clint holding Natasha back and Thor holding Sif back.

"What happened?" Steve said rushing forward. "Natasha, stand down."

"The wench is mad!" Sif said. "She glare at me seeking a fight!"

Steve stepped forward to her. "Natasha, come with me. We need to talk about this."

The Spy turned and followed Steve to away from the group as Thor and took Sif roughly by the arm and lead her the other way. They started to yell and agure about something in another language. Onlt the other waorriors where aware of what they were saying and the humans were left trying ot figure out just what was being said.

Tony was listening when there was the sound of a horn being blown and they all gather back as a group of elves came up to them rididng on horses. One of them slipped down and him and Thor started to talk and the elf handed him a paper.

"Loki told us to give this to you. He was in his female form and we thought it was a trick until we heard of the coming of the Thanos."

Thor opened the envelope. "My thanks… it is a map. Loki knew we were short on time. Is there anything else?"

"My Lord?" A elven woman spoke as she slid form her horse. "Might I accompany you for this night of your journey? I am aware what your humans friends will tire and I intend to heal them so they me be rested well for thy quest."

"Very well."

The elves left save for the one and she walked around the camp healing them and ignoring the one man with the glowing in his chest as she used her powers. Once she was done she left and set up her own tent quickly, and went inside.

Thor stood. "Now than we shall eat well! Hugon, the boar!"

The Three brought a huge boar and they set up the fire and Steve helped them screwed the beast and they set it up and laid down wood and started the fire and Volstagg turned the prize slowly to ensure it would be juicy.

Bruce had gather a few things as well and after making sure they were harmless he tied them to the pig for flavor. They ended up talking about food. Tony and Frandral were talking about maidens and Clint had gone to talk to Sif which Natasha didn't like as she sat next to Steve who was studying the map the elves had given to Thor.

"What do you think we're looking for?"

"I not sure, but I do know we'll find it because that's what Loki wanted."

"Indeed it is, my friends." Thor said walking over to them. "However I fear we might only have to eat and then be off again soon. Come we shall eat and be off. Time grows short."

When they had gathered around Natasha sat next to Clint. "What's with the face?"

He was angry, that was clear. "I still don't like this."

"I know. To think that someone like Thanos is-"

"I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about Loki. He's evil. You don't know what he's done and I do. Sif has told me of the thing soft which he has done in the realms."

Natasha glared at him and gritted her teeth. "You shouldn't trust that woman."

"You shouldn't trust Loki. Here you are prading around like a Mother hen tending to him like he's such an innocent child."

"He is." She hissed.

Before they chould continue the elf came inot view and sat down. "Tis time for a tale."

"Brillaint!" Frandral said. "This is something I have missed greatly on our quests!"

"Aye!" Volstagg said biting into the leg of the boar. "Loki always told us tales and such grand they were. None could ever tell such better a tale. No offense Lady Elf."

She began the tale.

* * *

Fury watched as Loki and Spider Man played a game of exstream of hide and seek. With Peter's senses and Loki's magic it was hard to find just the child god was hiding. It was now the best four out of seven and so far Peter was losing and Loki thought it was so fun just to be playing with someone.

Suddenly Peter shot out some webs and caught Loki who was now hanging upside down. "Got'ca!"

"You win this time. Shall we play again?" Loki smiled and teleported out of the webs and landed on his feet next to him.

"Sure, but later. I think it's time for us to take a break what do you say?"

"Yes, I am tired. Peter?"

"Yes?"

"When is Lady Loki coming back? I do miss her"

Peter had been told about her and was filled in on everything and was a little freaked out when Loki vanished and reappeared next to Betty who was in the lab. She gasped a little hand over her heart before letting out a breath of relief.

"You little kidder, you scared me."

"I am sorry." Loki smiled and leaned on the desk. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. Now than are you ready to go to the art museum?"

"Yes, Lady Betty."

"Alright. Here I want to give you this." Betty took her arm and places a silver band on his wrist, clicking it into place and made sure it was secure. "Never take it off, okay? It'll help you."

Smiling Loki hugged her. "Thank you for the bracelet! I shall return shortly." He vanished.

Looking at her laptop as the other women, Pepper, Jane, Darcy came over to see the screen. Pepper blinked and smiled. "Why did he go back to the stark tower?"

"Maybe he left his doll again?" Darcy said. "Kids got some kind of strange attachment to it."

"Looks like he's in his room." Betty said typing in the camera code Pepper had given her. "I think he's changing."

"Or getting his drawing book. I think Loki said he wanted to try and draw some of the art." Jane spoke and turned around to grab some more coffee.

Suddenly the dot vanished and Loki reappeared into the room dressed in small child ballroom gown, gloves, heels, necklaces earrings, and his hair was now wavy and down to his waist. All of the women had their mouth hanging open in shock.

"Damn, I wish I could look that good." Darcy said at last. "Hey, kid what did you do? Change into a girl?"

"Yes."

"I saw this coming." Betty said with a smile. "Loki, you can change inot others things too, right?"

"Yes. A cat, a bird, a female." Loki said. "That is all until I learn more magic."

Darcy made a face as if to say 'Wow' and then leaned back on the table. "So, Loki is Peter waiting for you?"

"Yes." Loki turned to leave when he was stopped by a hand.

"Hey," Jane said. "Your hair is all over the place. Want me to brush it out and put it up a little?"

"Oh, yes please. My Mother normally put it up since I cannot."

Nodding Jane took his hand and lead him, or her now, to the sink and took a brush and wet the hair a little and started to brush it out and admitted she was a little jealous at how soft the hair was. She took half the hair and put it up in a ponytail before pinning it up as she made curls with the half that was down, than she let the pony down and curls about several there and then brush the bangs out and fluffed them.

"There, now you're ready."

"Thank you Lady Jane!" Loki hugged her leg before rushing off.

Loki hadn't even made it to the door when he suddenly swayed and collapsed backwards, knocked out cold and all the women screamed in shock before jumping up rushing to him. His female form vanished and he was now back in his male clothing still unconscious.

It would be hours before Loki would open his eyes but instead the normal sweet loving smile and innocent eyes they were dull, the face exshuted and pained. He looked over at the people around him and Fury stepped forward.

"Are you alright?"

Loki stared for a long while at the man before blinking once slowly. "No… Not all Director Fury… time grows short and I cannot last much longer…"

Stepping closer Fury leaned down. "Are you the original Loki?"

"…Yes… I came to… warn you…" Loki was having a hard time breathing. "They come… to attack… your world…"

"When?"

"…In two days… must… stop them…" Loki's eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the bed.

Fury stood up. "Hill, Coulson, you know what to do."

They nodded and left and Betty checked over Loki. "He'll be fine. Just needs lots of sleep."

Peter looked at the Director. "So, what now?"

"Loki used a lot of power to come here to warn us. We better recruit every available person with an ability to help us. Suit up Spider Man, you have work to do."

"Can I get excused form homework?"

"No."

"Aw…"

* * *

"Why are you carrying her like that?"

Helbindi looked at his mate as before he went back to reading the papers that had been on his desk and needed to be taken care of. His left hand was holding Loki up as the small Juton was laying against him, her head resting on his shoulder, one arm holding around his neck the over on his shoulder.

He held her much like one would a babe for she had suffered from a random attack. Helbindi had been in court when Loki suddenly started shaking and then fell to the floor her body twitching and everyone thought that it was a Mage but one of the Mages said something was attaching her mind and took nearly half of Helbindi's magic wielders to cast out the Other who had been trying been torturing this version of Loki.

Since that time Helbindi had refused to leave Loki alone and had yet to set her down. When she had awoken he asked her is she was alright and she climbed into his arms and hadn't moved since and he refused to let go.

"Thanos." Helbindi growled and eyes harder as he felt her shiver. "I am prepearing the army for battle against them."

His mate frowned stepping forward. "Is that wise?"

"I am not the only one. All the nine realms are aware of this. They all know what Thanos is coming so they prepares to fight. Loki's daughter, Hela, is waiting eagerly for him to come to her realm . I warn you know that time grows short and soon-"

"Helbindi." His mate said with a tone that meant shut up and listen. "He has _awoken_."

For a moment Helbindi didn't understand and then his eyes widened slightly. "Impossible."

Nodding his mate stepped forward and took Loki carefully. "Come lost one, it is time to meet your Father."

Hela tapped her fingers on the arm of her Throne. She was waiting eagerly for her Father to come, oh how she counted down from the first moment she discovered who her Father was. Oh the day she remembered it well.

She had been looking for her Mother to see how he was faring when she happened upon him arguing with the head counselor. Something about new law that the All Father was going to pass and the man was angered but her Mother seemed to defend whatever law it may be.

As they argued Hela thought of just interrupting and calling Loki to come to sit and talk with her. It had been a long month since Mother had come to visit her. Although Hela knew that her Mother was busy keeping her siblings safe, visiting them and such, but he was also busy keeping Thor out of trouble, fighting the council bitterly, and now seemed like a good time to interrupt and she almost did until she saw the man strike her Mother.

How dare that man even touch a Prince of Asgard! Hela gritted her teeth and moved to step through the realm when Loki blasted that man back with his magic and stood. The man raised himself back up and stepped forward and Loki attacked him again and this time she noticed the man had some kind of hold on her Mother. It was not like her Mother was weak, no. No, Hela knew her Mother was stronger than anyone would ever realize. However the man pinned him down and she could no long take it and before she could jump into it she saw the man press a stone to Loki's chest.

"_It weakens you, doesn't it?" _

"_Get off me foul creature!"_

"_The only creature is the one you spun. Little whore! You just spawn whoever lays with you."_

"_My children are not spawn! They are beautiful!" _

The man laughed so darkly that Hela couldn't move for a moment until the man spoke again and this time rage filled her.

"_I shall plant my seed in you once again and when another demon is born I shall have her cast in Helhime just like the last."_

This man was her Father, Her Mother's rapist, and even still this man that Loki hated with all her heart had shown the opposite Hela, loving her truly. When she asked about her Father once she remembered Loki sweet reply.

"_Mother loves Hela, only Hela." _

So she pulled her Mother into her world, away from that demon. She understood what Loki meant years later. It meant that he loved her so and never once thought of the man who was the other half of her. Loki saw Hela as his daughter, a precious child, a Queen, but never thought of her with that of her father's blood.

Now she couldn't even see her Mother because surly one third of the soul her who die right away leaving the other two halves to die too and her Mother would be no more. So, she waited, hungered for her Father's arrival. Oh, how waited for him to show.

The doors of Hel began to open and she smiled as she saw a man walk in looking around nervously and she stood proud and walked down the stairs. He looked at her and she raised her hands to her helmet and took it off slowly. She had a bit of her Mother's magic, so she used it to pale her skin and wave her hair and that look on his face was priceless.

"Doth my face look familiar?"

He stood frozen in shock. "Y-yu-you…!"

"Ah yes, fool, it is me. I am Hela, Queen of Helhime, the Daughter of Loki Laufeyson, and you my dear Father as mine to control. You soul is mine now and forever shall it be."

"Wait- please!"

"Look upon my face for it is that one you shall see through your eternal punishment."

"That face of my daughter?" He was trembling.

"No. The face of my _Mother_!"

The hell fire rose and she began her knew favorite game.

* * *

Loki said nothing when she was set down on a bed. She was tired from what happened with the Other and she wanted nothing more than to sleep but the fear of what could happen was there and he had little magic and all it could do for her was summon her throwing knives back to her, which she had no idea where she left them.

She glanced over as the door closed and she realized she wasn't alone. Forcing herself to sit up on her elbows she noticed she was in a room that was for that of great importance. And there was someone breathing slowly beside her.

Turning she saw a Juton, larger than normal, but weakened. She instantly knew who this was and why she was here. Forcing herself up she climbed over his arm and curled up on the inner arm holding tight.

"I am sorry… I am so sorry I took you love form you…"

What happened next shocked Loki as she was suddenly pulled up to his chest and held securely with both of his arms tightly but he took care not to crush her. She held back best she could and when he pulled away he kissed her head.

"My child…" Fárbauti spoke his voice deep, strong, and comforting. "Do not fear my child, for I have the answer you seek."

"What…?"

"You came to me before, my child, you came as your male self and hid a page in my pocket. You cried much like you are now and also told me you were sorry."

Loki looked up at him as he moved her away with on hand and pulled out the missing page of a book and handed it to her and she held it close to her chest. He pulled her closer again and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Loki, my child, for the time grows near."

"Father?"

"Rest, Loki. Tomorrow we shall talk and tomorrow it shall began." He began to mutter a spell as he held his child closer.

She wanted to ask more when slowly began to fall sleep as he held her. Safe, warm, comforting, and in the back of her mind she felt as if someone else was in the room with them…

And for some reason she thought it was Laufey.

* * *

Loki gasped as he sat on the throne of chains. He couldn't last much longer. Not with the barrier closing in on him and the strain of Thanos who voice broke through, but he would no listen. No, Loki wouldn't never give in, he was not weak. No. Not even when Thanos called him worthless and asked him in a amused dark voice.

"_And just who do you think you are Juton runt?" _

Sitting tall on the throne Loki spoke to Thanos head held high.

"I am Loki the God of Mischief and of Lies. I am Loki Laufeyson first born Prince of Jutonhime. I am Loki Odinson, the second Prince of Asgard. I am Loki, Brother of Thor. I am Loki of Asgard and Jutonhime."

"_So many tittles but just who are?" _he mocked.

"I am Loki."

* * *

**To Misstress Murder: Frigga's on a rampage now! And yes he has, and the poor thing. They be very shady. Nope. He loved Loki**

**To fan girl 666: Yes, he is! XD I loved the idea and it came to me when I was watching the newest Spider Man series. Yep, someone should tell her or she might attack him. XD. I had to add Hela because it seems like Loki loves her a lot because she's like the only girl she had.**

**To Reader-anonymous-writerL WOW! Thank you for that long review! XD**

**To skydancer2000: Yes, Amora is involved, and she is angry that Loki is more powerful than her. I hope he is too XD lol Just kididng you see soon. I like to think that Helbindi would favor Loki as his favorite brother/sister. Sif is bad news and she has a roll and it's coming up soon. Thor is starting to see just how Sif is with Loki**

**To kiwi8fruit: Thank you! I shall remember that and thank y ou for reveiwing and yes, I did love that part with Lady Loki in the pocket ;D **

**To CuteButTheDevil: Yes, I brought Spider Man into it I love the Jotun family moments. Thank you I'm glad to hear that! **


	17. Chapter 17

Fandral drew out his sword from the beast they had killed.

"Loki made sure no one could get into the damn cave!" Tony gasped. "Damn, I nearly had a heart attack! What was that?!"

"It was only a dragon with five heads." Volstagg said. "It is rather tasty when roasted."

"Really?" Tony asked. "And how do you roast a dragon?"

"I wouldn't know my friend! Loki normally did that part for us."

Bruce looked at them. "Loki seemed to do a lot for you guys."

"He also makes good soup." Hogun added and continued walking.

They all continued walking up the mountain . There had been two entrances and The three, Tony, Bruce, and Sif had gone this way and the others had gone to the other side in search of whatever Loki had hidden but so far Tony thought that Loki went over the top hiding this clue or whatever the hell it was and anther thing…

That damn elf.

The woman seem to know something. She would often smirk and at points Tony swore he saw a glimpse of Loki's eyes in that woman. Maybe laid with an elf but who knew? Still he had a feeling there was something about her.

"Tony!"

"What?!"

"Get up here, we're waiting for you." Steve said trudging on.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm enjoying the peaceful nature here that Loki kindly left us."

As they walked on Tony began to see something flicker in the elf. The was something familiar about her that would not stop bugging him. Still they had to get out of here and hurry up and get whatever the hell was waiting for them.

Thor felt along the side of the mountain and found the hidden spot that his brother had instructed in the map and pushed and soon a slab slid open. Looking smug he wandered in and whoosh! He let out a shocked yell as he fell straight down.

"Thor!" Steve yelled and ran to the door as the group had joined them. "Are you alright?"

There was a thud and silence for a while before a voice called up. "Do not fear! It seems my Brother knew I wouldn't cheek for spells!"

"Why do you say that?" Tony called down.

"Because there is a note here!"

"Yeah? What's it say?"

'Check for spells you olf. Loki.' "Uh… That he loves me."

There was a paused and Thor frowned as he heard both the Captain and Man of Iron laughing knowing full well it didn't say that.

* * *

Frigga pulled the knife out of the head of the couselman. She wiped it clean and sighed deeply. She had no regret for what she had done. Turning she walked away from the body and sat on her throne. She ha called him in and wished to speak with him alone.

She had waited until he turned and than she took her strike. "Take your prize Niece, for he is all yours."

For a long time Frigga sat on her throne as she listened to Odin's army marching to the bifrost heading to the end of the worlds where Thanos would be. All she could do now was wait. Meanwhile she would get rid of the rest of the counsel one by one.

* * *

Loki hugged her Father once last time and kissed his cheek. "I shall return."

"Be careful, my child."

Loki nodded and She slid down the sheet to the floor and walked to the door. It had been left open a little so she slipped out and rushed down hallways. He feet made the pattering sound and guards watched her as she rushed on. She made it back to her room after a while and climbed the stairs to her bed and sat down. For a moment Loki looked at the fruits which she had wanted to give her Father but that would have to wait.

Opening the paper. Since it was blank she placed her hands on it and closed her eyes. There was a familiar flash and moment and when she opened her eyes Loki noticed that she had been teleported to the Jotun temple. Walking into the place she gasped in awe.

It was even bigger than the grand hall. Looking around she started to read the runes and than shook her head. No time to do that. She walked on feeling like a small ant when she felt a pull of magic. Running all the way to the center she saw the large stairs and groaned.

She placed her hands on the step and hoisted herself up to the next step and continued this until she was half way to the top. Whining slightly she was almost to the next step when she was scooped up but instead of being placed on Helbindi's shoulder she was looking into another giants eyes.

"Hello." Loki said staring at him.

"You do not know who I am, but I am called Byleistr. I am also your brother,"

"The second son of- I mean,"

"Third, now I think. Do you plan on climbing all the stairs like that? Your already out of breath."

Frowning a little Loki looked him in the eyes. "My breasts are a little large and I am not used to staying in my female form for so long."

He raised his eyebrow but set her down. She huffed a little and continued her ever struggling climb with her brother moving slowly waiting for her to climb five steps before joining her. Almost two thirds there he got bored and just scooped up tried looking Jotun.

"You have little stamina."

Panting she glumped. "It's not that. The link and weakening. I may have little time left. I need to find what is up there."

"You do not know?"

"I erased my memories."

The taller Jotun snorted and took her to the top. He set her down on the pedestal that used to hold the Casket careful not to drop her. Byleistr had just returned from a long hunt and heard of what had happened, however he could not return until they had enough meat to ensure all of Jotunnhime would not go hungry when the winter came.

Another thing he had been told was Helbindi's attachment to Loki. Which was strange since his brother was rarely fond of anyone, save his mate, but this was something new. Since they had found out about Loki, the King Helbindi, his brother, had been trying to get Loki back. When asked the older Jotun why he was so determined to get Loki back the answer was simple.

Family.

Loki Looked around. There was nothing that pulled at her until she looked down and noticed that something was gluing her to the pedestal. Frowning she looked down when suddenly a trap opened and she went down screaming, her brother's own shocked yell echoing. As she went down she tried summoning any magic she had but the only thing that happened where small sparks at her finger tips when suddenly she was floating.

Looking around she tried to figure out what she had done when a light started to glow and she lifted her hands up and a small orb that was glowing green and white. Lifting her hands she held it and suddenly she was back in the temple sitting on the bottom of the steps.

"How did you get down there."

"I am not sure. Quick, to the palace!"

Byleistr watched her run into a patch of soft snow before going to help her.

* * *

Thor set the elf down on the ground and paused looking at her. "Do I know you?"

She raised an eyebrow sacristy before walking on. Thor frowned. He had seen that look somewhere before but where he couldn't remember. Walking on they searched for whatever Loki wanted them to have and followed the map and notes, until they got to a room.

It was empty.

Completely empty.

"Damn, that little bastard!"

"Sif!" Thor glared.

"Do not be fooled Thor! It was but a trick!" She yelled walking to the center of the room. "Look at where we are! He tricked you all into believing that there would be an answer and yet there is none!"

The elf folded her arms and set her back against the wall smirking a little amused by this and watched as the scene played out. Sif was furious. It was quite funny.

"It has to be here someone…" Thor frowned looking around.

"There is nothing here! It is completely lite up and there is nothing! That little bastard is back on Midgard planning his attack as we just sit here-"

Natasha dashed forward and back handed Sif as hard as she could mange. The room with still save the one smirking amused elf watching. The Warriors Three stood in shock and the Avengers eyes wide.

Growling Sif struck back but Natasha ducked and tried to kick her feet out form under but the Asgardian jumped up and came down with her sword trying to kill off the mortal but she didn't expect small bullets flying at her.

Everyone moved back as the two continued to try and beat each other for a few minutes before Thro shook his head and yelled at them to stop and dove to grab Sif, as Steve did the same for Natasha. Just before they could get a hold of them one for them stepped in the very center of the room and suddenly the room became bright and the scenes suddenly changed from a large empty stone to what looked like a dead forest.

Thor, Sif, Steve and Natasha looked around. It was gray, the sky only held dark clouds had no rain. There was no sound and they turned around and Steve saw something off in the distant in what looked like an empty stretch of desert.

"What is that?" Natasha said trying to see.

"I don't know…"

"LOKI!" Thor bellowed and took off running towards the dot.

The other three followed wondering if it was who Thor claimed it to be. They ran as fast as they could with Thor in the lead his red cape flying behind him. To be honest Thor's heart was hammering in his chest.

That was Loki, he could feel it! But what was he doing here? Was this where they kept him? Where they left him to slowly die?! Angry but worried Thor ran faster probably more than he had ever done trying to get to his little brother as fast as he could.

Soon he stopped looking at this very real version of his brother. He took a deep breath at he looked over Loki. He was sitting on the ground, his favorite flute held loosely in his hands that where in his lap. Green eyes blank, head down, the look of complete and utter lost among the teenage version Loki.

Swallowing deeply Thor knelt down to try and look into his eyes. "Brother…?"

Nothing.

"Loki… Loki it is I, Thor."

This time there was a small hum and the voice cracked with exhaustion. "Brother…?"

"Yes! Yes, it is I, Loki!" Thor smiled widely as the other came up to watch. "Brother, let me take you from here and we shall go home: Together."

A painful groan barely left Loki and his hands barely tightened on the flute before they let go and the sky darkened even more. They all looked up for a moment and Thor looked back at his brother who didn't lift his head.

"What troubles you, Brother?"

Loki slowly spoke blank eyes look at nothing. "I do not… remember…how to play…"

Looking at the instrument and realized something. Reaching over he set his hand on Loki's shoulder and slowly he put the flute up into the right position. Thor remember when his Brother used to play for him and his friends on their Adventures and quests.

Loki had always been gifted in music. Placing the fingers on the right notes Thor lifted the flute and pressed it near his lips and Loki did not move at all. For a moment nothing happened and than Thor spoke to him.

"Of course you know how to play, Loki. It is your forte… Play again like used to."

Slowly Loki blew and a single note came out but it was enough as the eyes seemed to focused and soon the finger moved to play a song that was so peaceful and the green eyes closed as he played.

Soon the sky began to clear of the dark clouds, the dried up ground started to grow grass, wind picking up as tress sprouted growing high, and soon they looked down as the ground shifted into a hill and a large tree grew behind Loki.

Steve and Natasha stared in amazement of this wonderful place. It held such great peace from what had been only minutes before a death trap. The song ended and Loki leaned back and let out a content sigh.

"Loki?" Thor asked as he never stopped looking at his little brother.

Loki didn't open his eyes. "_Thank you_," he said breathlessly as he slipped into sleep.

"Loki? Brother?"

* * *

Loki smiled on his Throne of chains as he heard them cracking slowly falling off. "Thank you, Brother…. It is almost time."

* * *

Thor reached to touch Loki's face when there was another flash and suddenly they were back in the room of nothing but stones with the others and the Elf came forwards apreances melting into a form of a young male who looked almost identical to Loki and beside him a white wolf, and serpent speared.

The Avengers raised their weapons and Thor shot his arm out. "No!"

They all looked at him and Thor walked forward to the once elf now a young male who was smirking lightly and held out a bag with a small orb in it as it swirled black and green, the wolf let out what sounded like a growling laugh, as the sneak hissed.

"I should have known form the tales you told… so much like Loki's but not as gifted."

The young man shrugged still smirking.

"Thor, who are they?" Bruce asked. "I mean, I think I know who the sneak and wolf are."

"That you do son of Banner. Those are Loki's children, Fenir the Wolf, Jormungandr the Serpent. Hel is the Queen of Helhime."

"And who is he?" Tony asked.

The somewhat Loki look alike spoke. "I am Nari son of Loki and this…" A gray wolf came up next to him. "Is my twin Narfi."

Thor stepped forward. "Impossible… he died when-"

"It was an illusions. Something that our Father came up with. Now than dear uncle take the orb. My siblings and I have much to do."

Nari turned once Thor took the orb and the other three followed him through a portal and he turned back and looked at Thor.

"You better hurry, Uncle or Loki the God of Mischief will be no more."

"What do you know Nari?" Thor asked.

"I know the time grows near and my and my siblings will fight. However our sister, Hela says that she waits for us to join her. This war that is upon us shall kill some of us off, but we fear not. After all what more that the counsel do to those who are dead? Come, my brothers, we take out leave."

They were gone and Thor looked at the orb. "Thanos comes soon. We must gather everyone together. Now."

* * *

Little Loki looked up at the sky before looking down eyes sad before he spread his arms out opening a portal.

It was time to go.

He was going to miss everyone.

"_The witch's mother Mary, did nothing take in scorn,"_

* * *

**To Esha Napoleon: Thank you so much!**

**To fan girl 666: I really love writing Helbindi and Loki as brothers. As you can see they did get into a fight XD. Thanks, I loved the ending of the chapter too ! **

**To tinyBrocks: Aww thanks you, here is a Loki plush.**

**To CuteButTheDevil: I try to add in sweet moments and I figured since Loki never really lived int he snow as a Jotun than Loki wouldn't have been able to enjoy it and I have been told in Asgard it's always like Summer or spring. **

Esha Napoleon 


	18. Chapter 18

Helbindi finished securing his armor before. glancing at Loki as she stood with small look a like armor that matched his. She looked up at him face unreadable. lowering his hand she stepped into his palm as he brought here up to his shoulder.

They walked out to the grounds where he give his speech to the Jotuns who cheered before they marched to the bifrost. For what was to happen would happen on a grand scale. The nine realms would be working together as one. Helbindi was interested on how this would go.

Loki leaned against him and small lips kissed his cheek.

"Are you well Loki?"

"I fear I may break my word to you..."

"How so?"

"I fear I may not return to you after the battle. My form grows tired," Than she whispered. "I am afraid and do not remember why."

"Do not worry I will not let harm come to you. After all I have grown fond of finding you scaling the castle furniture."

She laughed smiling teats rolling down her and Helbindi smiled sadly and kissed his brother's head and she hugged him and returned it best he could.

"Do not leave me," She whispered quietly.

"Never."

* * *

Nari looked up at the skies. "The time draws near, brothers. I hope you all prepared yourselves loves."

Narfi yawned and laid back down snorting.

"Do not take it lightly brother or you may be killed." Nari hissed at him.

Narfi growled_. "I will have them in jaws and kill as many as possible before they can claim my life." _

Nari walked over to him arms fold looking unamused. "Stay alive fool. I can't be a twin if one half is dead."

_"Then come with me when I die."_

Laughing Nari sat and leaned against his brother. "So be it! If one of us dies the other shall follow. "

_"Agreed."_

* * *

The Avengers stood with many other super heroes called to save the world it nine realms at the time. Of course they were nearly shocked to be suddenly beamed to a large battle field of some sort.

Everyone looked around and awed at all the armies the had also gathered to fight Thanos till the very end.

Clint was scanning when he blinked a little. "I think Lady Loki is sitting on that giant's and she's kinda ... blue."

"She's depressed?" Captain America said.

"No I mean she's literally blue and has red eyes."

The Avengers, lacking Thor who was talking to Odin, rushed over. As they got closer a giant jumped in front of them and looked like he was about kill them.

"Calm yourselves! These are friends. Helbindi set me down please." Loki said as she noticed who had gotten to close.

Helbindi set her down and she walked over to them.

"Where is my younger self?"

There was a pause before Steve answered. "He vanished a day ago..."

They all seemed sad and Loki turned and walked back to Helbindi. "Then my time grows shorter than I thought."

Natasha eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Fear not Friends of Thor for if any of you die my Daughter will assure your a peaceful afterlife."

Helbindi picked her back up and she took her place a helmet appeared on her head as did her staff. Now that anyone thought about it it was different from the one on Earth.

They made their way back to the others. Before anything could be said there was a loud rumble and the armies started to March with their leaders in front. Captain America lead when no one was sure what to do and they had many others helping them from Earth. They marched for almost an hour before they saw something in the distance.

"Please tell me it's not as big as it seems." Iron Man said.

"It's huge."

"Thank you captain obvious."

Thor suddenly joined them. "My stand is with you."

As they got closer a howl ripped through the sky and a giant wolf came running and halted on a large. rock.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" He charged at the army.

"For Asgard!" Odin roared.

"For Alfhime!"

The names continued and Captain America yelled charging with his friends. "For Earth and freedom!"

Loki stood on Helbindi's shoulder as they charge and everyone heard Loki's war cry.

"For Jotunnhime…!"

* * *

Clint shot arrows taking down a few who had been giving the Fantastic Four trouble. The hulk was roaring smashing anything in sight. Some jumped at him however arrows shot them down as elves joined him.

Captain America and Black Widow covered each other as they fought along side Asgardians and Iron Man and Hulk worked together.

Thor brought down the lightning and two Chitauri almost had him when two throwing knives came slicing twirling throats. It was n secret who could have thrown them.

"Loki!" Thor smiled.

"Brother!" Loki ran to him as the embraced tightly. "How I have missed you!"

"As have I!" Thor quickly let go and hit some enemies away.

Loki threw four of her knives hitting her target. "Brother! we will hold off here! Find the original me!"

"Aye! Be safe!"

"You as well " She block a swing. "Helbindi!"

The Jotun King swung his sword killing about thirty.

"Thank you!" She jumped into the air nearly getting hit.

"Stay close, Loki!"

"Right!"

* * *

Little Loki stared at the battlefield and scanned for his female self. He spotted her afar. She was doing okay... for a frost giant. Looking again he spotted the ones he was looking for. Vanishing he reappeared just in time to shoot green fire at the ones attacking them.

"Loki!"

He was scooped up and nearly hugged to death by Natasha. She pulled back to look at him.

"Where did you go?" she asked stroking his hair.

Steve hugged him too. "We were worried."

"I'm sorry," Loki hugged them tight. "But I need to go and I was not sure if I would be able to see you again..."

One last squeeze from the hug and Loki was gone. Both Steve and Natasha had to block attacks and keep on fighting. Steve's mask hid the tears but Natasha cried for the first time as long as she could remember.

* * *

As the day wore on both sides retreated back to rest for the night. Steve did a roll call confirming that no one had died from earth

The other realms weren't as luckily but they were able to get right to the front lines. Tony sat using a portable box of tools to fix his suit up a bit when he looked up and saw Lady Loki trudging in with some of her giants when the one she was with at the start picked her up and she sat on his shoulder looking depressed as tears flowed freely.

"I wonder what happened to her." Tony said as the others watched the giants move to their camp site.

Bruce held the sheet around him more. "Her son is dead... I saw the serpent dead on the battlefield... she screamed in horror... it was heartbreaking."

"I see. . Do you know about the others?" Steve asked.

Bruce shook his head.

* * *

A large wolf walked to the Jotun's main circle as he came to about their waists. Beside him a large wolf by normal standards trotted keeping up and on his back was a young man with a serious face.

Loki was sitting with Helbindi when she saw them. "My sons!"

They meet as she tried hugging them all, two nuzzling and once embrace. They all shared a moment of respect for their fallen family member.

"Father, Narfi and I cannot stay. we must go but please be saw. Fenrir will be with you."

"I know what you plan... Be safe and farewell. Remember that I love you."

_"As we love you." _Narfi said and they hugged once more.

"Farewell." Nari said as his twin let out a howl and they left.

Loki pet his son's snot softy leaning her head there. "They will not return to me will they Fenrir?"

The wolf pulled her closing trying to give comfort.

* * *

Little Loki walked up to the body slowly and smiled. Reaching out he was about to fuse back with his normal self when he felt a pull and gasped.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Thanos knocked the All Father down and threw his sword to kill him. Everyone screamed or gasped but the All Father was not injured. No he was fine and Thanos roared in furious as most everyone gasped the battlefield stood still for a moment.

Loki looked down at the sword that pieced her before she fell back to the ground and heard others screaming. her name.

"No!" Odin cried rushing to his child.

Helbindi roared in rage charging at the Titian and Odin held Loki.

"Loki, heal yourself."

Gasping softly she watched him pull the sword out. "I... will. Go kill him, Father... All is well..."

Nodding Odin roared as he followed the Jotun King into battle and Loki stood holding her stomach and struggled through burning pain as she limpid her way to Helbindi's mate who was also fighting.

"Help me please..."

Helbindi mate saw her and scooped her up running back to the camp sight. "Do not move from here."

However once left alone Loki Hefner to crawl until she reached the camp site she was looking for. Thor should be back any moment. smiling she let tears roll down here face.

"Loki? by the nine!"

Loki looked to the side as she lay on ground and smiled breathing deeply slowly. "Worries Three... tis good to s-see you...ag-again..."

Volstagg ran and grabbed a clothe as Frandral ran and lifted her up so she wasn't flat on her back Hogun pushed a bag to support here and they gathered around her pressing the cloth to her wound.

"We have healing stones. Hold on."

"Do not... fret...I do-don't feel... a-any... pain... Here... take th-this... give... to...Thor... mu-...must have... i-it..." She held up the orb.

Hogun grabbed her hand and leaned closer. "You are dying ..."

She smiled her eyes dimming slowly. "...yes..."

The other two lowered their heads. None of them ever thought that anything would every happen to them, quests, adventures, just going out to turbans, but losing one of their friends?

Never.

"We will avenge you." Volstagg said.

"We will kill them all in your honor." Frandral add. "Come we kill them!"

They jumped up filled with rage to kill when Loki's fading voice called to them.

"Please do not lea-leave me a-all alone... not in the d-darkness on my own..."

They returned as Loki's eyes dimmed more as they took her out stretched hand and the hand. She breathing gasping eyes slowly becoming dull. The life drained as her body gave one last shuttering gasp before her body went limp.

"LOKI...!"

* * *

**To fan girl 666: Thank you! I was looking up them and came across their names and thought they should be involved. More to come from them soon.**

**To Esha Napoleon: Thanks!**

**To HappyHateDay: There's more to it but I won't say just yet. ,)**

**To Reader-Anonymous-writer: Thank you for that wonderful review.**

**To skydancer2000: The note was a funny part for me when I added the pop tarts. Well she did hit her lol. Mother's wrath there XD. Yes, his kids showed up but sadly one died…. Sadness.**

**To CuteButTheDevil: I had the idea when I thought of them finding the last items and that it need to go with the other two, so I thought it would be there where Thor could help Loki gain a little more freedom on the chained throne.**

**To Syra Darkanglle: Really? Wow, thank you!**

**To Solo16" I try to add a little bit of everything to the story. Thanks.**

**To Shadow-the-Knight: Here's more ,)**


	19. Chapter 19

Thor fought his way passed the army as soon as he parted from Lady Loki and made his way up to a ship where it seemed to be ground. It must be important for it to stay grounded.

Breaking into it Thor looked around before hearing screaming. running towards it he broke into room and saw something that made his stomach churn.

Loki was hanging from his writs by a chain, just dangling there looking lifeless. Rushing forward Thor jumped into the air grabbing his brother around the waist and yanked down hard breaking the chain. Landing he carefully laid Loki down and ripped the chains around the bruised and blue hands. Rubbing the palms gently Thor smiled sadly as the colors came back slowly.

"Brother, can you hear me?"

Loki didn't respond. worried he checked to make sure and was glad he heard a heat beat. Standing he lifted Loki up and started to leave when the light dimmed.

Both sides would retreat now until morning light rise. Getting out of the ship he hid in a small cave. uncomfortable but it had to do.

* * *

Floating.

That was the feeling after the pain and darkness was gone. As far as Loki could tell she was laying down. She heard someone walking but she could understand it. Arms slipped under her arms and legs lifting her up and cradling her. Soft lips pressed against her forehead, the swaying of walking.

"Do not worry, Mother, I am here." Hel said softy. "I am taking you to see someone who's been waiting."

Loki tried to think but she was just to comforting to dwell on it. An unknown amount of time passed when Loki felt herself being lifted up from Hel's arms and felt someone hold her close a deep voice calling to her softy.

"Open your eyes, Loki..."

Slowly she did and stared into red eyes. 'Laufey,' She thought as she placed his name. There was a warm feeling when he smiled at her and chuckled softly, holding her closer and kissed her head gently.

"What a lovely smile you have, my child."

Was she smiling? Well Loki really didn't know of she was or not. With much effort she lift up her hand to rub his cheek softy.

"You shall rest here with me. Would you like that?"

Oh that sounded nice. In fact a nice long nap was something she greatly wanted and when Laufey cradled her in his arm she started to drift off when she had a memories of killing her mother. Tears spilled as she opened her eyes looking at him looking completely guilty. Laufey wiped her tears away.

"Do no cry, love. Do you know your actions were not of your own? Do you remember there are traitors in the house of Odin, however you are no Odinson. No, Hela has told me that she knows of Amora and that on the day they placed that curse on you when she lead you from Odin's first born son, and from that moment you weren't in control. They twisted your mind."

Loki looked confused and tried to speak although she felt so tired. "…Hurt…Hu-hurt… Jutonhi…Ju…"

"No, my child. Thanos had been planning for so long, that he was told about you and they got a grip. They wanted our homeland gone because the mad Titain knows that all nine realms can defeat him. So when you were dangling in the abyss you didn't not let go. That bastard forced you to and right into fate worse than the fire's of hell."

"Sor… sorry…"

"There is nothing to forgive, Loki, you were did not do this. In fact from that Hela has found out you fought against it for a years before they managed to get a complete hold on you."

Loki closed her eyes for a minute before she opened them and reached weakly to him and Laufey held her close to his chest and she traced a pattern and he smiled.

"Yes, I do miss my mate. Greatly."

Smiling Loki closed her eyes leaning against him to sleep. "Misses… you… to…"

* * *

Little Loki hid quietly. He watched as Thor left the cave and rushed into to find his older self. Smiling he reached forward when there was a tug of magic. Gasping he clung to his stomach crying out in pain as something burning at him causing him to fall and scream horribly.

The pain was agonizing.

"Loki!"

"Bro-brother… Help me!"

Thor scooped him up. "What is happening?"

"Hurry! You … Must get back," Loki cried out. "To Lady Loki… Now, please, go, go! Take the orbs!"

"But Brother you are in pain!"

"Thor… please.. I-I think I am dying…" Loki cried softly.

Thor's blood ran cold. For a moment nothing moved and he snapped out of it roaring in anger and picked up little Loki and put him on his back, telling him to hold on as tight as he could and than picked up the adult Loki and held him tight and started to swing Monjir as fast as he could.

"Hold, tight Loki!"

Soon they were flying through the air faster than Thor had even gone and landed just in time to see the warriors three folding Loki's hands and closing her lifeless eyes as a pool of blood was around her.

"LOKI…!" He set the other two down. "No!"

"She died in battle…" Hogun said and held out his hand. "She said to give this to you."

Thor took the orb and quickly put it away and scooped up Loki's still body and held her close. "Forgive me… I should have been here."

No one said a word before little Loki cried out. "Brother…! …. The orbs! Please!"

Thor let go of Lady Loki and ran to see what Little Loki was holding his stomach as if it was he had been stabbed. Taking out all three orbs he held them to him. Suddenly all three started glower and formed into one pure clear orb with white swirls in it and floated over to the original Loki and sank until it vanished into his chest and the still body suddenly arched taking in a deep breath and Little Loki reached over grasping his hand and suddenly there was a whirling of mist and Thor saw that the younger version started to glow until he vanished within the mist and the mist circled his brother and settled on him.

Loki did not awaken but it this was the version of Loki he had seen in the vision when in the cave. When his brother was in his teens. Even the clothes were the same! The green sleeveless tunic, the yellow cape, the leggings, the boots, even the forearm wear, and his hair was of that too.

However it only meant the Loki was not complete. No, he was missing a third.

"I shall avenge you, Brother, this I swear. I shall kill Thanos! Warriors! To battle!"

* * *

Nafri Growled as he ripped one of the councils member apart. He was glad that the traitorous fools had come to battle against them! How wonderful it felt to rip them apart. Snarling he went after another biting down on his shoulder ripping it off and tossing it before biting another piece of the monster to rip.

Nari was behind him using his magic and sword to kill off those who dared try to sneak up on them. As they worked together trying to kill all the ones who had wronged their father they did not see a spear coming out. Nari saw it and without thinking shoved his brother out of the way and the spear hit his shoulder.

"_Nari!" _

"Kill them!"

Before Nafri could he kill he realized that his brother would die if he didn't do something quick and so instead he tossed Nari onto his back and leaped away from the battle. To their Luck dusk came and both sides had to retreat to their own sides.

Nafri found a place to hide himself and his brother and figured that what they stabbed his brother with was some kind of poison. Nari looked at him his eyes growing heavy with pain. They both knew what was happening.

Nafri pulled the shared out and using his teeth priced his paw feeling the poison taking hold of him as well. He nuzzled his brother before bolting out of the cave and hunted down the one that stabbed his brother as his knew every sent and this one was the fool who dared harm his twin. He grabbed him by the head and dragged him off and marred him to death.

Returning to the cave mouth dripping with blood he circled Nari who was now sweating cold sweat and panting softly. Curled up to him Nafri laid his head against his brother's head.

"You olf…. You didn't half… to follow so soon…" Nari's eyes closed

"_Born together…. Die together." _Nafri eyes shut as well.

The brothers eyes never opened again.

* * *

Fenrir walked the battle field and paused sniffing the air. Blood was lain heavily but he was searching for two certain blood scents and once he had the wif he followed it pausing to smell what happened in the battle from early before continuing on his way until he came to a cave. He was much to large to fit in so he lay on his belly and reached in with his muzzled and pulled out a wolf and she him aside and reached in again pulling out a body.

Standing Fenrir sniffed them and nudged them trying to get a reaction out of his little brothers. Nothing. Sitting back he stared at them before throwing his head back and howling sadly to the skies for a long time before leaning down and scooping them both into his mouth and turning his head to the side and placed them on his back and walked away from the cave heading towards the Jotun camp and laid them at the mourning King's feet.

Odin tried to wake Loki from his slumber but nothing happened. Loki continued to sleep on without even moving and the only thing that was a relief was that he was breathing. As Odin was about to try again there was a screaming and many voiced talking at once and Odin rushed out and to his own shock seeing Thor holding Lady Loki up and she was alive!

She was gasping for air and coughing as tears rolled down her face.

**[ Helhime, right before Lady Loki comes back to life]**

Loki rested peacefully her back against Laufey's side. This place was wonderful and it was so peaceful. Although she drifted in and out of sleep she heard took comfort of her Mother's comforting hand keeping her close as if to keep her safe. The nice breeze, cool weather, it was just so perfect. How Hela knew her well.

Suddenly Loki was rolled back softy as Laufey laid her down carefully before leaving her side. Blinking slowly she wondered just where Mother went and slowly rolled over on her side sitting up a little. Even the grass was so nice and soft.

Playing with it for a few moments she heard excited talking, a little bitter-sweet talking but couldn't make out the words. Still playing with the grass she was suddenly lifted up and held tightly. Looking up she smiled again. Her lack of senses must have been that her soul was only one third there.

"My child," A deep voice said.

Her hand reached out touching his cheek much like she didn't Laufey. "Fa….ther…"

Frabuti smiled. "My child, I have come here in your place."

Tears peeked.

"Shh, it is alright. I have lived my life well and your is still just starting. Do not weep for me. I am very happy to be reunited with my love… Now Loki are you ready to go?"

She closed her head feeling heavy and went limp her body shaking as her tears rolled down and they comforted her.

"Do not worry Loki, you will see us again and when that time comes we can rest here together. Now relax and sleep."

She resisted wanting to stay with them longer, as long as she could possible could and they let her stay a little long before she felt herself falling asleep. She struggled against it almost desperately trying to hold on.

Than she was falling, suddenly and than right before she hit the ground her lungs burned for air and her eyes shot open gasping trying to fill her empty lungs and screams around her as people scattered and yelling. She heard someone boomed.

"Loki! By the nine realms!" Thor ran towards her sitting her up.

**[ Present time]**

Loki held her hand to her chest trying to settle her breathes and her voice crocked. "Brother…"

"Loki, I thought you dead!"

Rubbing her neck she blinked tears away. "I was… I was… and Frabuti gave his life for me, so I may return…"

Than she cried and let out another cry as Odin pulled her into a hug speaking to her trying to calm her. She did and than they pulled back and looked at her wound that was now gone, healed and she looked up.

"Thank you, Hela. Mother Loves Hela."

A rumble from the ground was the answer.

Loki stood with the help of Thor. "Take me to my other self."

They helped her to him and she nodded. "Now I can whole again."

She took his hand and suddenly a bright light shined blinding them for a minute before it was gone and soon Loki lay there, fully grown, just as he was before all the chaos began. However he did not open his eyes.

Soon Dawn came and Odin and Thor had no choice but to hide Loki away and rejoin the battle.

Green eyes opened.

* * *

**To Skydancer2000: Yes she saved him at the cost of her own. Yes, his twins are gone and it's so ad I cried. Yes, she returned :D. Oh it's coming up with sif, trust me.**

**To SETO-KIBA-LIFE: I know she had to though for a reason. The reason is coming up soon, you'll see ,)**

**To Esha Napoleon: Thank you! **

**Misstress Murder: OMG really? I don't think I'm that good but thank you that made me smiled! :D**

**To fan girl 666: I cried when I wrote it : ( **

**To Miss Kitty Chevious: Thank you, and some of it is. **

**To CuteButTheDevil: She couldn't use the healing stones because it was Little Loki who could heal, not her so since she's not a whole person at the time it wouldn't have worked. **

**To Loki88: Thank you for the like! 8)**

**To Solo16: No, there will be no pairings in this, but possible StevexNatasha and Loki may or may not be. **

**To Reader-Anonymous-writer: It is depressing D8**


	20. Chapter 20

Natasha and Clint stood back to back trying to hold each other up as they continued to fight. It was wearing them down. Another thing they were running low on ammo, other teams were also lagging, the X-Men holding up their best in their own group but all of them knew that since all were human they were going to soon wear down faster than the other realms. The Fantastic Four managed to keep up but even they were slowing down.

The Hulk managed to keep everyone safe but suddenly out of nowhere the Hulk went flying back from a blow from Thanos and in midair turned into Bruce falling from the sky unconscious towards the ground. An ice giant, Loki's Brother's mate or something caught him and managed to block a hit and jumped back safely returning him to the camps.

"We need to check on Bruce!" Natasha said firing.

"How?" Clint shot an arrow into one of the Alien's eye. "We can barely move form here!"

A shield came flying knocking out a good number giving them a chance to move closer to more fighters from other realms made it easier to take blows and fight. Natasha jumped back as something nearly took off her arm and than felt her self being lifted up and a gruff voice from a giant:

"Aim well!"

Soon she found herself being throw high in the air and she took aim and started to fire at anyone she could. Seconds after she came up someone shot passed her, or rather Clint and he fired his arrows and they were able to take out a good number. When they started to fall they were caught by the same giant who continued to toss them into the air. A nice range for them. Looking up for a moment Natasha saw it was maybe one in the afternoon and they were getting to tired to fast.

When they landed She could feel her muscles screaming for rest but there was no time for resting. Just as Natasha fought off a dizzy spell she was caught again but this time she and Clint were returned to the camp where Bruce lay fully clothed. Which was beyond strange.

"Bruce!" Clint said and struggled over. "Hey, are you okay?"

Joining him Natasha checked him to make sure he wasn't dead. "He's alive… Just knocked out cold."

"Thanos knocked out the Hulk… What can stop him?"

"I don't know… There nothing… we can't even get close to the front lines."

"I'll get us some water." Clint stood and walked slowly over to where a bucket of water was.

Natasha loaded more bullets into her gun as two more giants came back with more of the Earth's superheroes, a few times Elves, and Asiers also brought back one of their own. They all seemed to know that humans could handle so much. Clint and Natasha helped pass out water.

There was a loud explosion and they all looked to see Thanos fight against Odin, Helbindi, the Elf King, and the King of the dwarfs. Thanos laughed as he fought back knocking them down as if playing a game. The Elf King let out a cry of pain as Thanos's sword stabbed him in the shoulder. The light elf let out a blast of power pushing the Titian back before he could kill him.

"Ugh… Loki…?"

They all turned to Bruce who was coming to. They ran to him helping him up and giving him some water. Bruce downed as much as he could before pulling away for air gasping. Looking around and then down at himself seeing that he was fully clothed he looked at his friends.

"It was Loki! He's back… He helped me by healing my arm… then… then everything is a blank."

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked. "Are you sure it was Loki?"

"No doubt."

Clint climbed up as high as he could on the boxes that held ammo and looked around. "I don't see him… Wait! There!"

Everyone tried to find the Prince with their eyes.

* * *

"Born together, die together," Hela laughed. "I must say brothers, that is a genius line! If it had not been used by many twins, already!"

The gray wolf growled softly. _"Pleasure to see you again as well, sister." _

"Enough you two." Nari said folding his arms. "Hela, what news do you have of Father?"

Leaning back in her thrown Hela relaxed. "Mother, is among the living. I could not keep only one third of a soul and his Father gave up his in return. Now Mother is out on the battlefield. Ah, Which reminds me. Would you care to meet our grandparents. They're _dying_ to meet you. _Hahahahaha_!"

"As usual Hela, you sense of humor is not as good as your ruling." Nari signed trying hard not to roll his eyes at his sister.

"Oh come now! Nafri, why do eggs like to laugh?"

"_Why…" _

"Because it… cracks them up!" She laughed hard holding her stomach. "Oh my gods…! Okay, so a Farmer walks into the bar and-"

"HELA!" Nari yelled.

"Oh, you two are no fun…" She pouted. "So, tell me, how is the world of the living."

"We wouldn't know, we're dead, remember?" Nari said rubbed his temples.

"Oh. Anyways… A duck walks into a bar-"

"_Wasn't it a famer?" _

"Oh, yes it was. So a Famer walks into a bar and- No. No… No, that's not it. What was it…? Oh, well. Okay, okay!"

"Sister! What. Of. MOTHER?"

"_Father." _

"Damn, she has me doing it now! HELA!"

"Ahahahaha, he may be your father but he is my Mother! So a duck walks into a bar-"

"_And he told the bartender to put the payment on his 'bill'" _

"Aw, Brother you ruin my fun! Come now surely a few mortal jokes will entertain you! Now than have any of you watched Disney's Tarzan?"

"If we say yes, will you tell us of the battle?" Nari said face palming as he couldn't take it anymore.

"Maybe. Have you seen it?"

"For the love of the nine, yes, Hela, yes we saw it."

"Well… it _seems_…" She giggled uncontrollably. "That Clayton… _hung _around!"

The two brother laughed dryly as she held her stomach laughing loudly kicking her feet leaning sideways on her throne to keep from falling off as she was nearly there.

"Sister… Sister… HELA ENOUGH!"

"Shh…" Hela sat up suddenly grabbing her helmet and putting it on. "Let us see what happens on the battle."

Swirls show and soon a giant screen opened to the battle.

* * *

Thor brought down his hammer striking down many before crushing their skulls in his rage. A far he could hear and see Odin and the others Kings fighting against Thanos however he couldn't join them yet as he couldn't get passed a certain point in fighting the line as more and more popped up and he wasn't able them knock them down fast enough.

"Curse ye monsters!" Thor bellowed. "Warriors Three, push them back!"

"Aye!" Frandral yelled. "Warriors Three, onward!"

Thor roared and shouted pushing back the enemy when suddenly there was eight knives that came out of know where stabbing eight of the monsters. For a moment the four of them froze before they all turned and a figure they knew very well stood there, throwing knives reappearing on his belt.

Loki.

"Losing you touch are you, Brother?"

"LOKI! HA HA!"

Loki smiled. "It is good to see you, brother- Thor...! Too tight…" Loki gasped but embraced just as tight. "Tis good to see you as well,"

"BROTHER!" Thor cried loudly with actual tears running down his face his smile a big as ever anyone had ever seen. "How I have missed you!"

"As have I." Loki held back.

"As much as I love reunions between brothers…" Frandral said blocking an attack. "We could use some help. Now, please."

Thor pulled back looking at his little brother. "Brother, shall we fight together?"

Smiling Loki took out some of his knives. "Always."

"To battle!"

The Brother's ran into the ongoing battle.

* * *

"_Mother, tell me a story." _

"_Just one, Hela, than I must return to the living."_

"_I understand. Tell me one from the books you've been reading lost ago lost in the Asgardian Library?" _

"_Yes. This is one that I found only a week ago. Now, shush, my child and listen to this tale:_

_Thanos._

_The Mad Titian was born from Thanos was born on Saturn's moon and he the child of Eternals Mentor and Sui-San. Thanos was carrying the Deviants gene, and as such shared the physical appearance of the Eternals' cousin race. Although treated fairly, Thanos became mindful of his appearance and isolated himself, only playing with his brother Eros. Thanos became fascinated with nihilism and death, and worshipped her and eventually fell in love with the physical embodiment of death, Mistress Death."_

"_I rule this place now and tis called Helhime, Mother. Lady Death is… Well, she's dead."_

"_I know my, love. This was a long time ago that Thanos loved Lady Death."_

"_Did he not know?"_

"_Well, I do not believe so. Than where was I? Ah, yes. As an adult, Thanos uses bionics and mysticism to become the most powerful of the Titan and eventually became known as the Mad Titan. Thanos became so insane with his dark love of Lady Death he began to kill to send souls to his beloved. Soon he moved across the nine realms spreading his wicked deeds until one day the All Father came into glorious battle with the kings of the Nine and together they banished the Mad Titian into a void and was gone forever." _

"_Mother?" Hela said as she held up an orb._

"_Yes, love?"_

"_I do not possess his soul."_

Hela laughed loudly theistically eyes wide and a twisted wide smile on her face as she sat on the throne with her brothers at her side.

"I shall possess your soul soon, Thanos! Come to your Lady Death for _I_ have such plans for you!"

_The Witch's mother Mary did nothing take in scorn,_

* * *

**To Esha Napoleon: Thank you ;)**

**To STEO-KAIBA-LIFE: Yes, only one of his children is alive TT **

**To Mistress Murder: Thank you, that makes me so happy! I really hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**To fangirl girl 666: I teared up a bit when I let them die, because I figured since in the original Nari went crazy so I thought they would never be separated I let them die together. **

**To Loki88: I shall 8D**

**To demonablackwolf: Clifhanger! Ah, those things. I shall keep going, 8D**

**To Lae-Lokidottir: FEELS! OMG FEELS!**

**To Draechaeli: Thanks, I know I get a little off in the stories sometimes. Lol. **

**To Firehedgehog: I knowright? **

**To kalhisto azula: OMG Glad to see you caught up! Lol here's the new chapter! ;D**

**To Solo16: here you go, the next chapter**

**To VoyagerGirl: HERE'S THE UPDATE. **

**To theholychesse: IKR?**


	21. Chapter 21

"_Along time ago time there lived two brothers. Princes of a Golden realm of Asgard. They grew together, laughed together, fought together and went on marvelous adventures to other lands. One day the Elder of the two was pronounced to be the next King of Asgard._

_However on the day of the Prince's coronation an Enchantress lead the younger prince to the dark counsel and they put a spell on him. Meanwhile the three Frost Giants came into the Vault trying to steal the Casket of Ancient winters. _

_There were stopped by a creature called a destroyer. The Elder Prince was angered and demanded that they go to the Frost Giants land and the King refused and told the Elder that they would wait until the Prince was ready to be King. _

_So the Elder Prince and the younger Prince along with Warriors went to confront them where a battle took place before the Kings settled it and the King banished his son to Earth so he could learn to be humble and not rash. _

_However neither knew that the Younger Prince still had a spell on cast upon him and was forced to try and destroy Jotunhime. However it failed as the Elder Prince came back from Midgard now changed for the good had returned and stopped the younger brother! Yet he knew not of the spell and so the younger brother fell into the void of space…_

_Falling…falling… falling and then… Pain."_

**(Falling into the void.)**

Falling.

That was only thing that Loki could remember since he let of the All Father's Spear. Just falling down, it never ending. However it gladdened him that the spell was lifted just enough to force himself to let go in order to save the Jotuns, the Aseirs, and hopefully they would figure out what happened and yet the pain of knowing he would never see his family hurt Loki deeply.

The news that he was a frost giant hurt but what hurt more was the fact he killed his parent. Not by choice but he was forced too. What if Laufey knew he was his son, he wondered. What would or could have happened? So many questions, so many things answers that would have to wait. Well, some he could ask soon when he died.

On the bright side he would be with his precious daughter. He missed her and all his child so, however Odin had forbidden him from doing so. It didn't stop him from trying however each time it nearly cost him his life. It was worth it until one day his children asked him to stop because it too painful to know of the punishments he went through.

Loki would try again and again until he learned how to hide himself form the gate keeper and only than they could visit each other in peace. Until one day Odin found out and after Loki was forced to stay close to the All Father since the Golden prince was off on many quests. All of which royal guards attended claiming to be giving him increased training experiences. Truth be told it was because Thor was just to spontaneous and reckless and without Loki there to stop the madness they had to send four guards.

Meanwhile Nari and Nafri came proclaiming that the All Father was keeping their Father close like a common dog with the leash so short that Odin's hand was on the collar. There was a large argument and Odin was going to change them into beasts when Loki came in stopping him before he could change Nari as his twin Nafri was already changed into a gray wolf.

After such commotion Loki was not even allowed to say goodbye and was locked away in the room of no windows and no doors to keep him from trying to go to his children. However once Thor returned a year later he let Loki out after an amazing tantrum about how they should never ever lock Loki out. After that Thor took Loki away for Adventures. Something that kept Loki's mind off of his traumatic experiences.

As Loki fell he felt a sudden shift before something grabbed at him pulling him sideways so fast he felt cold and then suddenly hitting the hard ground. Sitting up the Trickster opened his eyes for the first time since closing them from the fall.

The sight was a terrifying one.

Thanos the mad Titian.

Over a year in his ill begotten place. Nothing but pain from the Mad One's minions who cut him, beat him, dragged him around as he was bound in chains. Thanos often enjoy his own games of pain. Even tell young god of what he planned to do to Midgard. The plans for the destruction of Asgard, the death of all the Nine Realms.

The plans he heard weren't all heard because Loki would float in and out of unconscious as Thanos carved horrid words into his body, the burns, the ugly lies spilling into him. Then one day Thanos left him in the room when they went over their plans of destructions. All of which Loki heard and stored it in his memory.

Than something horrible.

Thanos gripped Loki's head in his palms, twisting it, molding it, the control spreading dangerously fast that Loki cast a spell pulling the Mad One into his mind as they landed in a memory of Asgard the Golden realm. It was as lovely as he could remember it.

"Do you really think you can stop me from using you? Thanos laughed. "How sweet you still wish to save your family."

"I will not allow you to harm them!"

"Oh don't you worry little runt, you will see your family again. When you slowly killing them one by one."

With that the mad Titian trusteed his hand out knocking Loki back into a darkened throne. Before the God could jump out of the chair chains came out of know where grabbing his arms and legs pulling him back as more came up out form being the chair wrapping around his torso pulling tightly as the final ones, the last of them lay on his shoulders making it hard to breath.

_"Release me at once!"_

Laughing Thanos stood and walked up the stairs leading to the God. _"Now than, I shall allow you to stay see all that you will do to the mortals."_

Loki panicked as the monster left leaving him stuck in his mind. Looking up he saw that the beautiful Asgard of his memories began to crumble, decaying like a rotting corpse. Soon he could lose all control over his body and magic. No, no that will not happen!

Lowering his voice to a calm manner Loki began to mutter a spell. It was a difficult one, dangerous to but he had to try. Using all the magic he had he cast the spell and two white ball of light floated out of his body floating to the top and vanished as the last of the lovely blue sky was covered in darkness.

Closing his eyes he hoped it would work as a blindfold wrapped around his eyes leaving nothing but the sounds of the broken city whispering into his ears as a forced went up trapping Thanos from controlling his inner mind.

* * *

Thanos looked amused as the Trickster had split himself in too. One laying on the ground, Mind locked away and the other Trickster just looked at him eyes now blue with the mind control waiting for orders from his now beloved Master. Thanos sat back in his seat and made shoo motion to the little runt.

_"Open the portal."_

Loki turned and began to open the portal that lead right into the Tesract. Once it opened he jumped in vanishing and landed on the other side ready to put the Master's plan into action.

In two days' time he was captured by the Avengers and placed inside a holding cell. When he got out Loki saw a human talking. So he pulled the staff right before it could hit the heart and hopefully he could be saved. That poor soul of Phil Coulson.

He would have to ask Hela to send him to a peaceful place if he died.

Luckily thought the hit form the son of Coul had knocked him off enough to send the white part of his soul off into the world. Hopefully the female version of himself could travel with the tessract to the Joutunhime, Asgard, and here on Midgard and hid the three orbs that would be able to defeat Thanos.

Was Lady Loki able to set everything up and would it be enough?

The next thing he remembered was talking to the Metal Man who was without his armor. Offering him a drink. Although thirsty Loki refused. There was a sense of relief when the mind control didn't take over the Earth Warrior.

The next thing was fighting Thor. His poor Brother thought him mad, thought he choose this. The fear was more there when Thanos ordered him to stab his brother. It was a horrible feeling when he reached for the knife and it took all his will not to hit anything vital and to hold back.

The green beast knocked him around like a stuffed doll children played. It knocked the mind control off its balance giving him some control back. He laid this quickly formulating a plan before closing off the connection to this third of his soul.

Now he was locked away in his mind on the throne.

He's other half who had all the memories of everything that happened and all the magic laid in the hole in pain. It was less pain from what he had been going through however he had to tell Thor and the All Father of what happened and the plans of Thanos.

There was something about a drink. Than in a cell and a muzzle. Something about the cube and another thing. Lady Loki had managed to get back to Midgard before they got the cube. She was in a mall hiding the last of orbs that would defeat Thanos.

After she hide it she ran to a local hospital, and walked in casting a spell that erased all her memories to the morning of Thor's coronation. And the last spell Loki casted himself on her that would only waken her form a fake cripple ill woman who would live in that hospital.

Back in Asgard he couldn't speak even with the muzzle off. Someone noticed that one of his eyes had been blue. One blue and one green. A healer was sent, the very best Eri was and she found the mind control. They tried lifting it and death almost assured since he soul had been split in three pieces.

Than Odin the Wise, Odin the Great and Powerful, Odin the King of Asgard, Odin the All Father of the Nine Realms erased Loki's memories and changed him into a child.

It was only a stroke of luck that Loki was allowed to return to Midgard with Thor.

Meanwhile the Original Loki lay locked away in his mind near Thanos.

Lady Loki trembled contently hold a green cloth in a mental ward.

Kid Loki ate ice cream offered by a Widow.

* * *

Thanos roared in anger as he was being pushed back by the kings. Each fighting their will all their will against him and than suddenly he leered more seeing the Odinson come out of nowhere hitting the Mad One with all his might with the hammer.

Eight daggers came flying hitting the Titians hands and he glared. "You little runt… You are to be dead!"

Everyone turned to see as Loki had his throwing knives back. "Mischief. It's a gift."

The Mad Titian roared and tried to stab him but Loki teleported away and then was sitting on Helbindi's shoulder.

"I'm back."

"I've noticed. Do not do that _ever_ again."

"I'll try." Loki said before vanishing again and reappearing at Thor's side.

"Brother!" Thor said as he began to spin his hammer. "Shall we?"

"Oh, yes we shall."

The two went after the mad Titian striking him with everything they had, the All Father, among all the others King joined in pushing the Monster back. During the fighting beams shot out of the air as someone landed on the ground.

"Did you miss me?"

"Man of Iron!"

A shield came flying hitting Thanos in the face before returning to its owner. "Iron Man, to the sky."

"Sure thing, Capsical."

"Captain! Tis good to know your alive!"

Smiling Captain America nodded. "You as well. Let's take this guy out."

"Thor!" Loki called. "I need assistants!"

"Right. Until after the battle, friends!"

Thor joined his brother who was holding something in his hands. "I need you to use your thunder to hit these orbs. Once their changed it will be enough to bury them in the Mad One's chest and it should kill him."

Nodded Thor began to summon all his power he could mage causing the sky to darken considerably and the rain began to fall over the battle field soaking everyone who was fighting. Off in the distant the Hulk along with the two assassins fought together to keep each other from being killed saw the dark clouds.

Loki held the orbs up with magic when the lightening came down hitting them causing them to glow brightly spinning to together melting into was amazing. Loki plucked it form the air and looked at it for a moment.

"Brother," Loki said looking at the other. "You need to hit this into his chest. I shall get us close enough and you strike."

"I shall," Thor said as they looked at the Kings fighting the Titian. "My Brother ..."

"Are you with me, Brother?"

"Till the death."

Nodded trying to hold back emotions Loki turned to battle. "So be it."

Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson appeared before the great Titian Thanos, the younger of the two in pure Jotun form lunged at the Mad One pressing an orb into the chest using ice magic to kept it there as the Asgardian swung Monjir hitting the orb into the chest cavity causing the Monster roar into pain stumbling back.

"Strike him again, brother!" Loki cried out.

Thor did this time with anger of knowing what Thanos had done to his beloved little brother. Something that he could never forgive. The third strike hit the mad one to his knees before they were all blasted back the Chichari fell the ground dead. The Earth's heroes rushing to the main battle to see the sight, the Kings of the Nine's own men also joining their leaders.

Thanos laughed evilly. "You think you won, but I shall return and there is nothing that you can do to stop me."

"You shall not returned!" Thor bellowed rising Monjir. "We shall not allow it!"

Thanos sent out a blast off energy hitting Thor who hit the ground hard, Loki running to him checking for an serious injuries. Nothing life threatening, so Loki healed him as fast as he could as Thanos laughed at them.

"Is that sweet? A Joutun runt and an Asier price who think themselves brothers."

"We are brothers." Loki said and stood and began to walk towards the monster. "And nothing you ever said nor done to me could change that."

Barely able to stand Thanos got to his feet laughing. "How touching, such forgiveness for something foolish. Tell me little runt do you forgive all those who wrong you or are you just a fool."

Varnishing Loki reappeared in front of Thanos pressing his hands to the embedded orb in the Mad One's chest shooting all the power and magic into orb. Thanos screamed in pain as others watched on no one was able to get close because of the pressure of the magic.

"How?!" Thanos screamed. "How is it possible for you to defeat me?!"

"Because forgiveness," Loki spoke loud but clam and even. "For one like you… can never be an option."

* * *

**To Reader: Good Day Good night, give me something else to responsesd to, seriously reader anything else. **

**To VoyagerGirl: Zomg thank you! **

**To Firehedgehog: Hela, I had to add in a little humor for her since she's kind of lonely down there. **

**To fan girl 666: Loki is back in action! I love Hela and wanted to show the siblings still got along but annoyed each other still. **

**To SETO-KAIBA-LIFE: Bruce is normally naked when he comes out of being the hulk so Loki healed him and dressed him in clothes before leaving to find Thor. **

**To Esha Napoleaon: ;D**

**To hypercell: thank you I'm glad you enjoy it! **

**To perso rosa: Thank you for the wonderful review**

**To Loki 88: Thanks you! ;D **

**To demonablackwolf: OMG there's a Disney movie like that?! I need to see it know! What's it called? I made up the idea, but know that you say there a movie I so want to see it! ;D**

**To salenstarzz: DON'T DIE I UPDATED! **

**To HappyHateDay: Yes he is TT**


	22. Chapter 22

There was a loud explosion that sent everyone flying back to the ground as a white light engulfed everything in its path. When the light lifted there was nothing left of the mad Titian. The sun rose on the battlefield as everyone gathered as portals began to open leading to each other their own realms.

Steve made sure his team was gathered. Natasha was helping Clint since he hurt his leg and needed help getting around. Looking for Tony he found him having trouble getting the armor off so Steve helped him by ripping off the pieces until his friend was free from the too damaged to be saved suit.

Walking over to Bruce who was still in the Hulk form. "Hulk, the battle is over. It's alright to let Bruce come back now. You did a great job, I thank you for help."

The Green one began to shirk down to Bruce he slumped on the floor head lowered shoulders hunched before the man looked up at the Captain.

"Is it over?"

"Yep."

"Tired…" Bruce said before falling sideways and passing out.

Tying the loose pants around Bruce's waists to they wouldn't fall off, Steve picked up the smaller man and carried him on his back to where the others were. All of them except for Thor, were sitting down exhausted from the battle waiting. Looking up he saw that all the other's from Earth managed to live someone how.

"Everyone stay close." Steve said.

"Some of us are closer than others," Tony attempted to be sarcastic but was too tired to hold the line.

"We'll be home soon," Steve said looking up to the sky as different portals opened. The Elves left right away taking their injured and dead with them. Slowly the nine realms dwindled until it was just the Mortals, the Asier and the Jotuns left.

It was then that Thor came running towards them. "My friends!"

"Hey Point Break, did you…. Nope, too tired for that." Tony threw himself back and closed his eyes. "Wake me when it's time to go home…"

"Captain, is all well with the son of Banner?" Thor asked.

"Bruce is just tired. The Hulk took a lot of energy." Steve said before pausing for a moment. "Thor, what happened to Loki?"

"He is badly hurt… we know not what will happen now…" Thor closed his eyes tightly before opening them. "I must go my friends. I will visit you as soon as I have news of Loki."

"We understand."

Soon a portal opened and there was the main bridge of the Helacarrier. Agents rushed in including Fury, Hill and Coulson. Two Agents helped Clint up and carried him back into the portal taking him straight to the medical bay.

Someone named James Rhodes, Tony's best friend, ran into the portal checking over Tony before shaking his head smiling and lifted up the genius and taking him over the portal to where Pepper and Happy were waiting for them, even a little portable phone that was JARVIS.

Coulson helped Natasha over to the stairs and asked her a few question about her health of if she wanted something to drink. She said yes and then just laid down on the stairs out cold instantly. He took her to her room where she could sleep more peacefully.

When Coulson came back most of the superheroes had all fallen asleep either instantly or a few minutes of resting caused them to pass out. It seemed they all fought with all their strength even pushing themselves to their limit.

Walking back over the portal he saw Steve still standing there with Banner on his back looking around to see if there was anyone else there. Meanwhile Coulson he received a report on who was on the Carrier and smiled.

"Everyone's accounted for, Steve."

"Really?" Steve in relief. "Thank God. I was afraid I forgot someone. Thanks, Phil."

Smiling Phil nodded. "Don't worry everything's fine now. Come on we'll get you and Bruce somewhere nice to rest."

"Thanks you…" Steve said walking into the portal and the second they got to the other side the portal vanished.

* * *

Thanos awoke to being surrounded by four very furious siblings and the Queen with her Mother's face was ready to play a long awaited game.

Even the peaceful souls wondered just who was screaming in pain.

* * *

Steve and Natasha missed little Loki. They all did but they missed him the most having grown attached to him. They both sat on the couch just looking into nothingness. Hours ticked by when suddenly there was a flash of light and they both jumped up ready to fight when old woman walked in carrying a large basket.

"I am Eri. Are you the Captain and the Lady Widow?"

They looked at each other before Steve nodded. "Yes."

The woman set the basket down and seemed to be shifting something inside of it before standing back up and walking out of the building not saying a word and in another flash of light she was gone. Natasha went to the window looking up.

"Asgardians…" She said with a little huff.

"Yep." Steve walked over to the basket. "Think it's form Thor?"

"Don't know." Natasha joined him and opened the basket and gasped in shock. "Oh my god…"

"What's wrong?" Steve said concerned looking and nearly fell over. "Oh golly,"

A baby cooed softly at them his little green eyes shining.

Both Steve and Natasha dove for the baby Loki at the same time and bumped heads making them both groan in pain, but Natasha managed to get a hold of the baby first holding him close kissing his small cheek, joined by Steve who was hugging them both.

"He's human now,"

They jumped turning to see someone standing there. "Do not fear, I am the nurse maid who cared for him before long ago. I came to tell you that his soul was split into three once again. You see the spell was left to long and so to save him he had to be split again, however they will not be connected as they once were. Think of it as living three different lives. The one you hold is now mortal and will live as such. The King and Queen bless you that you raise him well."

"We will." Steve said.

"As long as you swear not to take him back." Natasha said. "He's ours now."

"Yes." The Nurse maid said. "I know. I also know you will be there for him. Now, I bide you a farewell."

Once gone Steve called everyone up to the floor where they saw the baby Loki and after begging Natasha to hold him everyone got a turn each looking. Natasha stayed looming over Clint the whole time a clear sign that she didn't fully trust him yet.

Tony began to order everything that a baby would need and with the money he had the whole nursery room as set up in the manner of hours, completely with everything and a pair of Iron Man baby pajamas that Natasha threw out the window.

That Night both Steve and Natasha slept in the nursery watching over the sleeping baby.

* * *

Helbindi was depressed, that much was clear. His mate tried cheering him up but to no avail for the King was mourning his brother. In fact the Kingdom felt the loss of the small Jotun. Standing Helbindi walked ot the window and looked out to the snow.

"Helbindi, my love," His mate said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel horrible." Helbindi said looking out at the path. "Sometimes I dream of the short times that we had with her."

"I know."

They both looked out of the window. A small figure came walking over the hill, long black wavy hair pulled back, red eyes looking ahead, the female figure was dressed complete in costume made royal wear since she was so small.

Sighing Helbindi stared at her. "I see her so often in my sleep that now I see her when I wake and think she is coming home.

Whoosh, the figure fell into a patch of soft snow vanishing.

Helbindi raised his eyebrows. "I even see Loki falling into the soft snow."

Face palming Helbindi's mate sighed. "That's because Loki just came down the path and she did fall through the soft snow. Again."

"WHAT?"

"Helbindi…!" Loki's voiced called. "Help me…!"

For a moment Helbindi hesitated before jumping through the window and ran down the path and leaned down on one knee looking into the patch and seeing two little eyes looking up at him, Loki's arms folded as she was covered in snow. She shrugged off some snow.

Reaching in Helbindi pulled her out and set her on the more firm patted snow. She quickly shook off the snow and smooth out her clothes.

"Are you here to stay?"

"Yes." Loki smiled as she climbed onto his shoulder. "As long as you put that fruit tree in my room I will never leave."

Chuckling Helbindi stood and pulled Loki into an embrace kissing her head. "Very well, and we shall also have a feast in your honor!"

"Helbindi, stop kissing me, I fear you may eat me!" Loki jested.

That night the ice realm was full with feasting.

* * *

Odin, Firgga and Thor worriedly waited around the bed for Eri. She had been checking over Loki's body to see what was wrong with it. When she came out of the room she shut it behind her looking glum which was a bad sigh.

"Eir, what of my Brother?" Thor asked.

She looked at them. "He is somewhat alive…"

"Somewhat?" Odin said. "Was it the split?"

"No, my lord. The third for his soul is somewhere else. I believe it went to Midgard by mistake and must be returned as soon as possible of he is to live."

"I shall go to Midgard at once."

"Another thing my Prince." Eri said. "I fear that even with the third of his soul returned that there will be a change."

"As it was with Loki's other self who is mortal babe." Frigga said.

"I hope, my Queen. Hurry, Prince Thor for time grows short."

"Yes." Thor turned to leave. "I lost him once, I shan't lose him again."

However Loki's soul was in the last place he expected it to be…

* * *

**To salenastarrz: Yay! **

**To STEO-KAIBA-LIFE: Thank you and he is more**

**To FireHeadgeHog: Sweet review**

**To Esha Napoleon: Thank you**

**To Guest: OMG I love that song! **

**To Mistress Murder: I'm going to be really sad when it's over too I've kind of grown attached to this. **

**TO ikatiecullen101: Thank you for waiting for the next chapter! **

**To Loki88: ;D**

**To fan girl 666: Thank you very much, I liked that line too**

**To Noble Seven Angel: Here is more! **

**To SoulMore FAN! AHHH! ;D**

**To jojotruth: HERE YA GO! 8D**

**Who's wants a bonus on where Loki's soul is hanging out at? **

**8D **


	23. Chapter 23

Coulson had a feeling something was following him. Walking forword he tried to pinpoint it. Finnaly when it got close enough he turned around with his gun rady and tense up seeing a glowing green ball of light there. It was the size of a bowling ball and was glowing green with white smoky outline. The sound comforting yet eerie noise was somewhat unsettleing.

The orb floated foreword still making small sounds as it traveled slowly almost as if held down by something. As it got right up to Coulson and he swore it cooed in happiness than something could be seen at the bottom of the orb. A small pack of something which would explain the thing's slow movements.

"May I see that?" Phil asked in his calming voice.

The orb almost seem to nod and dropped the pack and Coulson thanked it and opened the pack slowly and gasped in shock at what was inside. Blinking a few times Phil's mind quickly put things into place as he stared at the fresh pack of Vintage Captain America cards.

A sound came from the soul as if asking if he was alright.

"Yes, yes I am fine…. Uh, thank you… I don't know what to say."

The soul cooed again happily before foalting right up to him and settling against his chest and Phil realized that it was hugging him. Patting the soul noticing how the cold was seeping through his clothes and how the tingling feeling felt on his hands causing the orb to quivering.

The soul began to float up and went across the hallway following the corridor. Still in shock at the cards and the experience with an actual soul Phil stood there and then realized something. Hoping he was wrong he called up Steve, and no he didn't feeling giddy… okay he did, and asked them what was going on at the Avenger Tower.

Sure enough all the Avengers, except Natasha who was watching baby Loki, where out looking for the part of Loki's missing soul.

**(Meanwhile)**

Fury looked up as a glowing green orb floated into the room quivering about and bumped into a wall before looking like it was falling down for a second and then floated back up and continued to wonder around small soft sounds echoing around it and bumping into things.

Pushing his com Fury sighed. "Coulson, you know that Loki soul you've been looking for?"

"_Yes, sir?" _

"I think I found it."

"_I'll be right there." _

Just than Hill walked in to see Loki's soul bump into the lamp falling down on the floor and rolling around before floating back up only to continuing to bumped into everything else. She looked at it her eyes wide in surprise and was about to ask what the hell was going on when Coulson appeared in the room, picked up the soul and left with a smile.

* * *

Once Loki's soul was returned to Thor and Phil received a near bone crushing hug for it, before the god left and Phil nodded to himself and took out his cards and smiled at them.

"Hey, Phil?"

Phil looked up. "Yes, Steve?"

Steve smiled and nodded at the cards. "I can sign them now, if you like."

No, Phil was not flushing and no, he was not stuttering like a fool.

Okay, he was.

* * *

Thor was nervous about this day. Sighing he stood behind the doors of the throne room waiting for his name to be called, knowing how many people were behind the doors, all the court, the new council handpicked by Loki.

Looking back he sighed. "I admit I am nervous."

Loki smiled softly nodding. Walking behind Thor Loki fixed the cape. "No, need to be nervous Brother. You've proven yourself worthy."

"Why do I feel like I haven't?"

"Because your see the worlds in a new light." Loki came back around. "Now you are ready, do not doubt that."

"Brother!" Thor pulled him in tightly in a crushing hug. "I am glad you are beside me once again."

"Thor… Your strength."

"Ah, sorry. I forgot you not all the way healed yet…" Thor let go a little.

"It is alright." Loki said. "Now something you forgot at your last coronation."

"What?"

Loki moved away and came back with Thor's helmet. "This. You wore it but took it off when you kneeled. It looks better on you."

"You're not wearing your helmet."

"I'm healing, you are not."

Thor nodded and then looked seriously at his brother. "Loki, what if I am not a good King?"

"You are already." Loki lifted up the helmet and set it on Thor's head. "There that's much better."

"What if I do not do a good job?"

"Thor come here," Loki said walking to a window.

Thor followed. They looked out at golden Kingdom. Now that Thor thought about it, did they really need to have everything covered in Gold? Although it was beautiful sight to see. Smiling he looked out at the land he felt a strange sense of peace. One Thor hadn't felt in a long time.

"This world is here for your changing," Loki spoke looking at him. "And you've just began, don't tell yourself nor let anyone tell you it cannot be done."

"Will you be there with me?"

"I am your advisor, I think the means I will always be there beside you."

Grinning happily Thor placed his hand behind Loki's neck. "As equals."

"Yes." Loki paused for a moment thinking there proceeded to push Thor to the door. "Enough, it is time for you to go."

Thor hurried to the doors and turned back just in time to see Loki vanish into thin air. When the door opened the cheers were over whelming as he walked down the long stretch towards the King and Queen and soon Loki came up to stand by the Queen smiling as well.

When Thor bowed to the King, Odin spoke. "I now hereby declare you, Thor Odinson… King of Asgard."

The whole Kingdom erupted into a cheers, shouts, singing, dancing and a Feast that lasted well a week in the palace. As Thor thanked everyone who congratulated him he walked around searching for a certain someone.

Looking over the crowed he spotted Loki calmly sipping some mead. Walking over to his Brother Thor took a seat hugging his brother once more who returned it as they talked. Loki waited a moment before pausing and smiling up.

"So, King of Asgard, may I request something?"

"Of course, Brother! Anything you wish,"

Loki thought about what he was going to say before reaching over and placing Thor's hand over his stomach. For a moment Thor was confused but the look Loki was giving him made it clear what Loki wanted and Thor stared at him.

"Thor, will you let me keep my baby?"

Thor sat up straighter. "Yes."

"Really?" Loki gaped. "You will not take the child from me?"

"If you recall I was against taking away your babies in the first place." Thor smiled and hugged Loki and patted his stomach. "However I do have one question."

"And that is that?"

"Who is the Father?" Thor growled looking around as if he could find out who it was like that.

"Well that you can ask." Loki smirked. "You are the King after all."

Jumping up Thor bellowed. "WHO GOT MY LITTLE BROTHER PREGNANT?!"

Everyone pointed at Frandral who yelped and took off running screaming it wasn't him and that he never laid a hand on Loki in his whole life. Thor roared and gave chase and the former King and Queen sighed face in their hands.

Loki laughed loudly at the jest, knowing it would only take Thor a few minutes to figure out that Loki wasn't even well enough to be with child at the moment nor had the time ti even find a suitable lover. Sure enough he came back, Frandral grumbling about the hit on the head he received. Thor sat back down glaring at his brother before smiling at the look Loki gave him.

After all who can stay mad at those innocent green eyes?

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, and the chats during this story. Thanks everyone and to fan girl 666: That was a cute idea, mind if i have it for another story or perheaps a one-shot? **


End file.
